Danger Zone
by Lingren
Summary: Jack is in Washington for a few days where he meets with some very unsavoury characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, here it is. A brand new story from me for you all. Please bear in mind I'm writing this as I go...normally I have quite a few chapters written before I post, but I was only bitten with this idea yesterday so the updates will be a little slower in coming. You'll have them as fast as I can write them, and I'll warn you now, I think this is going to be another looong story!_

_I do so hope you will enjoy this as much as you did Junior._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

Category: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Warnings: A little whumping later on.

Pairings: Sam/Jack.

Season: 7.

Spoilers: Maybe a few, but as I haven't written this yet, I don't know which if any.

Summary: Jack goes to Washington and meets some unsavoury characters along the way.

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate SG-1. No copyright infringements intended. Just borrowing the Characters for a bit of fantasy and imagination.

DANGER ZONE.

by Lingren.

Chapter 1

Colonel Jack O'Neill took his seat and pulled the seat belt across his lap, pushing the ends together until they clicked home. He tightened it and watched out of the window as the plane descended; the buildings growing larger by the minute as they lost altitude.

He hated Washington and wasn't looking forward to the scheduled meetings he was to attend. For some reason, completely escaping his logic at this time, his presence had been requested by none other that Senator Kinsey. He was to sit in on the meetings of the Appropriations Committee to argue the case for the more funding for the SGC over the next year.

It was an unusual request, or should that be an order, because from where he was, he had more or less been given an order. He certainly hadn't been given a choice in the matter, and neither had General Hammond. Hence his presence in the Capital.

The cargo plane's wheels touched the tarmac with a loud screech then rolled along the runway, gradually slowing down until it came to a halt not far from the hangar.

Jack unfastened himself and stood up, stretching his back and legs. They never made these things with enough room for people with long legs like himself. At 6feet2 he was a little taller than the average passenger, but he wasn't the tallest person in the Air Force by far, so how the others coped was beyond him.

He grabbed his dress cap and perched it on his head, tugging it into place before reaching down to pick up the brief case.

Stepping out of the plane, he surveyed the comings and goings of the AFB around him. He watched in a detached sort of way as an Air Force saloon pulled up at the bottom of the steps, its dark tinted windows reflecting the mid-morning sunlight. He descended the stairs and the driver approached him as he stepped onto the concrete apron.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill sir?" the man, a sergeant, asked with a text book salute.

Jack nodded.

"That's me," he replied casually, taking in the young man's appearance.

"Sergeant Matt Benson, sir, I've been assigned as your driver for the duration of your stay Colonel O'Neill. I'm to take you to your hotel first, to drop off your luggage, then take you directly to lunch with Senator, Colonel, sir."

Jack sighed, but nodded anyway. His thoughts were mixed as he pondered spending the lunch hour or however long it would take, listening to Kinsey's self-inflated waffle.

He slipped into the back seat of the car and relaxed in the comfort of the beige leather upholstery. Once they had left the base, he gazed blindly at the passing scenery, wishing that he had Sam beside him. Any meeting was tedious, but with her to keep him company, the whole thing would have been a lot more interesting and enjoyable. Perhaps they could have spent some time together, with her showing him the usual touristy places. She'd have known the best places to eat out too.

But, she wasn't here. She was too busy playing with an alien doohickey they recently brought back. He just hoped that it do anything nasty to her or anyone else while he was away. So for now he'd have to put up with being on his own and listening to endless speeches, arguments and debates as to whether the SGC could up their budget by a reasonably small sum of money to help with the war they were waging against the Goa'uld. Kinsey had already made it clear he wasn't going to approve of the extra dollars needed, so Jack knew he'd have a hard fight on his hands. Half the damn committee was afraid of upsetting the Senator.

OoOoOoOoO

Sharon Lloyd was bored. As a hotel receptionist she got to meet all sorts of people from all walks of life. So far today, it had been a dull day, and she'd only been on duty at the desk for a few hours. Every gorgeous hunk of male that had walked in the door, seemed to have a beautiful woman attached, so what chance did she have? There hadn't been a decent eligible bachelor through the door all day; her friend Tracey who'd been on the same shift but earlier had sighed with regret too. They commiserated before Tracey left her to it, extracting a promise that if anyone who took her fancy, she wanted to know the details.

Sharon was sorting the mail and messages into the pigeon holes behind her when the bell rang behind her. She jumped a mile because she hadn't realised anyone had actually entered the lobby. Business was slow at the Parkview hotel today. She clasped a hand over her heart and turned to see who it was that had almost caused her to have a heart attack.

The drop-dead gorgeous Air Force officer gave her a charmingly roguish grin that sent her heart fluttering nervously. She swallowed noisily as she took in the tall, lean figure; his handsome features, and those deep set chocolate eyes that held a sparkle of mischief behind them; and man, that uniform on him; well, it did all sorts of things to her heart and sent such terrifyingly obscene images into her mind. Why was it suddenly hot in here? She wondered.

When she'd recovered sufficiently and had snapped her jaw back into place, she realised that she should be asking him for his name and if he had a reservation.

"I'm sorry sir," she apologised, with a flush. "You gave me such a fright. I didn't hear you come in." Yeah, she could act cool under pressure.

"That's okay. Sorry if I startled you. Colonel Jack O'Neill. You have a room for me I believe! My luggage arrived earlier."

With great difficulty, she tore her eyes away from his smile and glanced down at the computer, typing in his name, and making a mental note of it too as she scanned the bookings log.

"Ah, yes. Room Three-sixteen. If you'd just like to sign the register sir, I'll have someone come and show you the way sir."

"Thanks...Sharon," he said as he read the name on the badge pinned to her left breast pocket and took the key card from her suddenly cold, and shaky hand.

"It's a pleasure Colonel. Have a nice day!" she said shyly.

"You too!" he replied with another dazzling smile.

Sharon rolled her eyes and could have swooned on the spot. Wow! She gasped to herself. Just wait 'til I tell Tracey about him! She'll be wishing I was off sick and she'd covered my shift now. I wonder if he's... Oh pull yourself together girl! She told herself sternly. He's probably old enough to be your father with that...oh so distinguishing silver hair; it did look good on him, she argued. Her eyes followed his every move towards the elevator until the doors closed, taking him from her sight. She fanned herself and sighed dreamily before picking up the pile of mail once more, though her thoughts were centred on one Air Force Colonel with a wonderful smile, and one which took years off him. Oh boy! She sighed, have I got it bad!

OoOoOoOoO

Jack grinned to himself as he felt himself being ogled by the receptionist. The elevator doors slid shut smoothly but he'd caught a glimpse of her staring open mouthed at him. He toyed with the idea of charming her further the next time he saw her, but then the way she looked at him and with his luck, she would probably think he was being serious. There was only one person he wanted to be serious with and she was still working underneath Cheyenne Mountain; most likely oblivious to anyone else around her. The thought of her buried in her work brought a smile to his lips and a funny look from the bell boy which he chose to ignore.

He'd had a long day and he was more than happy to be able to change his clothes and then go get a drink in the hotel bar.

After a quick recon of the room, he headed for the shower and a shave, then dressed in his slacks and polo shirt along with his leather jacket and then chose to use the stairs down to the bar rather than the elevator. He'd been sat down most of the day and needed a little exercise.

He sat there nursing his beer while taking in all of the other patrons around him. No-one disturbed him while he sat there for the first half hour, until someone, obviously moved by his loneliness, caused a shadow to fall across the table and he looked up into bright blue eyes.

"Hi there!" she said cheerfully as possible.

Jack couldn't help the grin that cracked his face.

"Hi yourself...ah...Sharon!" he greeted the young woman.

Her face lit up at his recognition of her, and that he'd recalled her name; most people forget her just as soon as they'd made it to the elevator.

"Enjoying your stay?" she asked nervously.

Jack frowned at her, but spoke lightly, dispelling the cloud on her horizon.

"I've only been in the hotel about...oh...an hour and 12 minutes!" he chuckled, "I hardly think I've had time to know that."

"Oh well, I hope you do enjoy your stay!"

"I'm sure I will. Thanks. Care to join me? You look as if you've finished for the day?"

"Oh sure. I have, but...well we're not supposed to sit with the customers, apparently it's..."

"Stupid?" he finished for her, making her laugh.

"Something like that yeah!" she agreed.

"Okay, so where shall we go?" He stood and finished the beer, tossing back the last dregs. He waved a hand towards the door.

Sharon was taken aback a little but broke out into an even bigger grin and accepted his offer of a drink somewhere else. She knew a great little place a few blocks from the hotel. It was always crowded by the atmosphere was great.

"Oh, okay. Um...I know a little place a few blocks down."

They turned left at the hotel door and walked along the street, chatting easily and by the time they reached the local bar, Jack knew more about Sharon than he did about Sam.

They squeezed through the crowded room to the far corner where there was an empty table, recently vacated by another couple. He told her to take a seat and asked her what she wanted to drink.

"What'll ya have?" he yelled above the noise.

"I'll have a white wine; thanks!"

He nodded and fought his way back to the busy bar, where he finally managed to attract the attention of the bar keeper.

"A white wine and a beer please!" he called. A few moments later he'd paid for the drinks and was carefully winding his way back through the crowd to the table where Sharon was sitting watching several couples, necking passionately across the room.

Jack smiled to himself and settled down, taking a sip of his beer. The place wasn't one he'd have chosen if he was given the choice, but she was obviously familiar with the place and seemed to be enjoying it. He sighed inwardly, almost regretting asking her. She was far too young for him to string along like this. He resigned himself to opening the conversation, totally unaware that they were being observed by a middle aged man sitting at the bar, pretending to drink his beer.

TBC

_I know what you're thinking, and it's sooo totally wrong!_

_No, Jack isn't falling for a young, young woman!_

_No, Jack doesn't forsake Sam in this one!_

_Yes, there will be Sam and Jack, but much later!_

_And yes, there will be my usual whumping...later!_

_Patience...all will be revealed in time!_


	2. Missing Sam

_I'm not sure how you guys are taking this story, but I'm posting the next chapter anyway. As I said, things aren't what you think they are. Please let me know if you're reading this and maybe are intrigued just a little by it. It gets better as it goes along; I promise, and your comments will help me to write quicker._

_Talking of which, I'm off down to Kent tomorrow for the weekend to attend my brother's wedding, so I won't be back on line until Monday evening at the earliest. I'm having withdrawal symptoms already! LOL. Sorry, but you'll have to wait for chapter 3 until I get back!_

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Jack smiled to himself and settled down, taking a sip of his beer. The place wasn't one he'd have chosen if he was given the choice, but she was obviously familiar with the place and seemed to be enjoying it. He sighed inwardly, almost regretting asking her. She was far too young for him to string along like this. He resigned himself to opening the conversation, totally unaware that they were being observed by a middle aged man sitting at the bar, pretending to drink his beer.

Chapter 2

After an hour in the noisy bar, Jack was more than ready to leave. They'd had a good chat, and he'd learned more about her than he really wanted to know. She'd been pleasant enough, but his ears were burning. He was tired after the long flight, then the boring lunch with Kinsey in which the stuffed shirt had droned on about how important he was and that Jack had better know he wasn't going to give in easily; and that had been followed by the overly long crappy meeting in which he'd played no part as of yet. He stifled another yawn as they left the stuffy room and hit the cooler air outside.

She looked apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry," she said shyly, "I shouldn't have kept you out so long. You're tired."

He denied it of course. Was he just getting old? Couldn't he take the night life like he used too?

"Actually, it's been a very long day," he sighed, realising he'd been up since the early hours of that morning, and he'd gone to bed late after the usual team night had gone on longer than usual. He'd finally kicked Daniel out at midnight. Not as late as other occasions but plenty late enough when he had to report to Peterson at 06:00 hrs for the flight. Then there were the inevitable delays. It all added up to one very weary Colonel.

Sharon had chatted non-stop and he'd now gotten a headache that was threatening to escalate if he'd have to listen to her any longer. Not that he hadn't enjoyed the company, but well, young women weren't really his scene. He'd much prefer listening to the more mature Carter prattle on about Wormholes and Naquadah Generators, even if it did send him to sleep. Hers was a voice he could listen to all day without any problems.

She was a nice enough young woman, but not the one he was looking for.

They reached the hotel and entered the lobby. He thanked her for the evening and she blushed when he took her hand and brushed a light kiss over it, thanking her for a pleasant evening. Sharon was charmed beyond anything and blushed at the gesture, completely besotted over him.

He left her in the lobby as she took the back way to the hotel parking lot for her car and he retired to his room. Once there he studied the room thoroughly, noticing that someone had definitely been going through his things, though nothing had been taken and his brief case was still locked.

Moving to the bathroom, he ran the shower and switched on the TV rather loud, hoping whomever was in the next room wasn't too upset over the volume. It would only be for a little while. He slid the balcony door open and stepped outside, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. He slumped down tiredly into one of the chairs there and pressed the speed dial.

After a few rings it was picked up.

"Hey, Carter!"

"Colonel. Hi!" Sam answered.

"Whacha doin'?" he asked, wondering where she was at this point in time.

"Ah..." she hesitated, knowing what he was about to say. "I'm going over a few figures sir," she replied.

"Carter. Go home! It's late here, and I'm pretty sure it's getting late there too. You need to sleep Carter."

"Yes sir. I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes sir, as soon as I put the phone down, I'll go home!"

"Great. You do that. I made a contact, but I'm pretty sure she's got nothing to do with the leak," he sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes and up through his hair.

"You okay? You sound tired?" she asked, concerned about how weary his voice sounded.

"Yeah, tired. It's been a long day and I'm definitely not used to the high life any more. We went to a bar a few blocks away and...well, it wasn't really my scene, ya know?"

He could hear Sam snort with mirth on the other end of the line.

"That's not funny Carter!"

"No sir! Of course not!" she said though he could tell she was still amused. "So you enjoyed your night out then?"

"I must be getting old! It was too crowded, too noisy and full of kids, Carter, what do you think?"

He giggled again and he frowned.

"My room's been searched, but the briefcase is okay. They tried to open it but the trap I set is still intact."

"So do have any idea who it could be?"

"Not yet," he said round a surprised yawn.

"I'll pass the message on to General Hammond, Jack. You're tired. You should get some rest."

"Yeah. Sam...?"

"Uh huh?"

"Love you!"

"Love you took Jack! Take care. I miss you already."

He could hear Sam's smile even this far away.

"Miss you too. Night!" he sighed wistfully!"

"Goodnight Jack."

He snapped the phone shut but sat there for a few moments longer, basking in the notion that Sam Carter loved him. He had no idea why; he was a lot older than she was, he was a tired old soldier with bad knees and a just as bad attitude; only that she did, and that he was the luckiest SOB in the world.

Finally feeling the chill of the night reach into his bones, he moved himself, reluctantly standing and re-entering the room. He flicked the remote to shut off the TV and turned off the shower.

A few minutes later he was stretched out in bed sound asleep.

OoOoOoOoO

Matt Benson was waiting at the door for him as soon as he appeared, refreshed if not a little reluctant to go to the meeting with Kinsey and his cronies. He returned the salute and slid into the back seat of the car and took the opportunity to go through the evidence once more as they drove to the venue.

Kinsey had set him up to attend this round of budget talks, he wasn't sure why it had to be specifically him, but it had been a double edged assignment. The hotel was one used frequently by Air Force personnel, but just lately there had been a series of leaks of information and it was his mission to discover where those leaks were coming from.

The President didn't know if it was someone on the hotel staff or an outsider, but posing as a genuine guest was one way to find out. Either they would sneak in and search his room, or they would approach him and pump him for information under the guise of appearing to be a friendly guide to the city. He'd had both last night, and as a result, he was almost certain that Sharon had nothing to do with the leak; she, and he smiled at the memory of her incongruous, yet blatant hero worship of him. She was a young dreamer, she just had high hopes of which she didn't stand a change of attaining. And he was already spoken for thank you, besides, he wasn't into cradle snatching.

She'd been fascinated by his lifestyle, his uniform and his charm. She yearned for adventure, so she'd said, being bored out of her skull with her present employment. She would have liked to join the AF but for the fact that she felt she wasn't brave enough to do what he did for a living, and they'd probably kick her out for being a coward. Of course he'd listened and agreed in all the right places but he had encouraged her to try, because nobody knew their full potential until they tried. She'd gone away with a new resolve to at least look up the internet for all the information about serving her country.

OoOoOoOoO

The meeting was dragging on interminably, and Jack was almost numb with boredom. He listened to a whole load of waffle that had nothing to do with the SGC budgets and was feeling a little miffed at being dragged there when it didn't concern him.

However, his wandering thoughts and lazily drawn doodles were pulled up sharply when it was proposed that they cut the budget to the SGC in order to supplement the finances of another scheme; one of which was Kinsey's latest pet projects.

Jack objected straight away and received a death glare from Kinsey for his interruption.

"Your turn will come soon enough Colonel. Please have the decency to wait until you are called upon to state your case!"

Kinsey's cutting remarks left Jack itching to strangle the SOB. He slumped back in his chair but decided to kept his ears open as to what the other members opinions were about that proposal. Of course, he knew that with at least half of the committee members being afraid of upsetting Kinsey, he would be hard put to carry his case over successfully.

They broke for lunch. A torrid affair due to the fact that he was obliged to try and charm these people into favouring the SGC's proposals. He had to work hard to be nice which went against the grain where Kinsey was involved. Most of these folks were the Senator's friends and were eating out of his pocket.

Already at the end of his limited patience when he resumed his place around the table, he was subjected to further proposals from a very long list of equally important projects. Time dragged on and he was wondering when they were ever going to get around to letting him speak.

He was dumbfounded when after a glance at his watch found it was after 17:30hrs and Kinsey was calling a halt to the day's agenda. He spluttered softly, bemoaning the waste of time when Kinsey caught his fractious scowl.

"Don't worry Colonel, you'll get your chance to put forward your details tomorrow," the Senator said mockingly. A half smile, half sneer on his lips. "I'm sure that a man such as one in your position Jack, can show a little patience when it's needed."

Jack would have liked nothing better than to punch the aggravating man's lights out, but he held his temper in check and chose instead to ignore the hidden jibe.

Jack abruptly turned and left the building, sliding into the back of the car in quick jerky movements showing Matt the driver just how annoyed he was.

Matt drove him around a little until he noticed Jack had calmed somewhat. He caught Jack's eye in the mirror and Jack nodded his approval.

"Back to the hotel now sir?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Is there a decent restaurant near the hotel."

"Yes sir! What sort of food are you wanting Colonel? Italian, Indian, Chinese...?"

"Ah...Italian. I'm in the mood for a good Pizza tonight."

"Mario's is just a coupla blocks away sir. They make really great Pizza. You'll love it Colonel!"

"Great. Thanks Matt? Can I call you Matt?"

"Yes sir!"

"Okay. Matt it is."

"We're here sir," Matt said after a while and Jack climbed out of the car to go upstairs and change. He really didn't want company tonight, and although Sharon was at the reception desk she just waved a friendly greeting, for which he breathed a sigh of relief.

TBC


	3. Jack's a What?

_Sorry to keep you folks waiting for the next update. I was away at the weekend. I went to stay with my dear old mother and stayed longer than intended. I only get to actually see her once a year, so I am sure you all understand._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's all hotting up!_

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"We're here sir," Matt said after a while and Jack climbed out of the car to go upstairs and change. He really didn't want company tonight, and although Sharon was at the reception desk she just waved a friendly greeting, for which he breathed a sigh of relief.

Chapter 3

Jack showered and dressed in record time and hurried down the stairs towards the reception area when he noticed that there was someone hovering about outside. Having a suspicious nature, the hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention. Something was wrong here.

Side stepping his original intention of going out to eat, he headed instead to the desk to speak to Sharon. She offered him a brilliant smile, that held none of yesterday's desire, just a natural friendship. He sighed with relief as she seemed to realise that he wasn't in the market for her adoration.

"Colonel!" she greeted him, "Off out again?"

"Ah, yeah," he hesitated, wondering what to ask her. He didn't really want to involve her in anything untoward, but he needed to know. "Any messages?"

"Yes Colonel. There was a gentleman in here a few minutes ago. I thought he wanted to see you. He asked if you were in and that he'd wait because it was urgent." She scanned the room, frowning as she tried to place him among the throng cluttering the lobby. "Oh! He seems to have gone. He was waiting by the door... No, there he is. Chap with the dark glasses and carrying the newspaper..."

Her words were cut off when an almost silent 'phut' whizzed past her ear and embedded itself into the woodwork of the notice board behind her. She spun her head round to see what had caused it, her hand flying to her mouth in surprised shock. There was a neat hole just about level where Jack's head would have been, but Jack had already ducked, escaping injury. They both gaped towards the man who had been joined by another. Jack didn't wait to find out what they wanted. He grabbed Sharon's arm and whispered frantically.

"Is there another way outta here?"

Sharon snapped from her daze and nodded.

"Out back!" she cried, taking his hand and pulling him under the counter and dragging him through the door.

The men gave chase, scattering grumbling guests and porters in their wake.

Another bullet whizzed passed his ear, but Jack kept ducking and weaving, keeping up with Sharon.

"Who are they?" Sharon squealed, puffing breathlessly as she ran.

Jack was pushing her now; he didn't want her in their clutches whoever they were. They would have to figure that she was helping him escape. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

Considering the danger they were in, she was remarkably calm about it all, and he admired her all the more for suddenly being thrust into the dark world of undercover activity. She was obviously made of more sterner stuff than he'd given her credit for.

They wound their way through the kitchens and storerooms until they staggered out of the back door into the alley behind the hotel.

Immediately two things happened in quick succession.

Sharon was grabbed by unseen hands and held tight; one strong hand held over her mouth to prevent her screaming. And the other was that Jack, who was about to deck the guy, was hit hard from behind. Something hard as steel connected with the back of his head. The pain hit first as he crumpled to the ground on suddenly weak and wobbly knees. He reached out his hands to steady himself but then with another smash against his skull put out all the lights. He fell bonelessly to the ground while there was a flurry of activity around his unconscious form.

OoOoOoOoO

The phone rang several times before it picked up.

"Yes? Is it done?" the voice asked, full of hope.

"Yeah. We got him."

"Good. Take him to the cabin," he ordered.

"We had to take the girl too. She saw everything," the crook explained apologetically. He just hoped the Boss wouldn't find an excuse to bump him off for incompetence.

There was a long pause before the mysterious Boss answered.

"Never mind that for now. I'll think of something. Take them both, I doubt anyone would miss her too much. I'll get back to you later!"

"Will do!" he responded, knowing that the Boss wasn't too pleased but not unduly worried by this turn of events.

With that the phone went dead and the burly kidnapper loped away from the pay phone and climbed back into the front of the black van.

"Well? What did he say?" asked his accomplice.

"Just said to take them both to the cabin. He'll get in touch later."

"That's it?" the other man gasped in surprise.

The first man shrugged.

"Yeah!" he sighed.

The driver sighed too, blowing out a protracted breath. He wasn't particularly happy with the way the kidnapping had gone, but the boss would hopefully come up with something. Not murder though. He would deal with injury and torture but not death. Okay, so he was squeamish. Big deal. The Boss would have to find someone else for that if that's what he had in mind for the girl. And O'Neill was in for the ride of his life, but his death wasn't on the cards; at least as far as he knew. But the Boss man was a fickle being and could show his temper at the drop of a hat, despite his cool exterior.

He put the van into gear and pulled away from the phone booth, heading north. They had a long drive ahead of them. At least the guy, O'Neill, that they had kidnapped would be out of it for most of the journey, he reckoned. Both he and the girl were trussed up like chickens and she was gagged too, so no problems there. He drove confidently while the other two guys in the back kept their eyes on the prisoners.

OoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile back at the hotel there was confusion and chaos as the police stormed the building asking questions.

From the manager's point of view, the Colonel had abducted his receptionist against her will. All he saw was the Colonel grab Sharon by the hand and push her out of the door towards the back. Two men were in pursuit of them, announcing to everyone that O'Neill was a nut case who was wanted for a previous abduction attempt, and that he was impersonating an officer of the USAF and that they were detectives from out of state on his case. Naturally he had left them to it, hoping that they caught up with the weirdo before he did any harm to Sharon. He was shocked that the man could pass as an officer in the USAF so easily. His credentials and credit cards had appeared so real.

Other witnesses all verified the manager's story.

Suddenly Washington had a madman on the loose who had abducted a young woman with who knew what intent.

The investigation ground to a halt when no evidence of any kind was found in the alleyway at the back of the hotel. Neither was there any sign of the detectives that were supposedly on the case. However they did find a trace of blood on the ground near the door, but whose it was, was still being investigated.

OoOoOoOoO

Major Paul Davis rushed up the steps of the Precinct and stormed towards the duty desk.

"What the hell is all this about?" he demanded, shoving a typed message under the Sergeant's nose.

He'd been summoned from his meeting with a cryptic message from Cheyenne mountain to investigate some 'cock and bull' story about Colonel Jack O'Neill being an impostor and accused of kidnapping a young woman.

Well, he just had to ring up General Hammond to find out what the hell was going on, only to find out that when Major Carter had rung the hotel and asked to speak with O'Neill, she'd been sworn at for being in league with O'Neill and that the manager was going to report her too.

The desk sergeant looked bored, but he glared at Davis' angry face and sighed with a little impatience. He picked up the phone and pressed a number. A moment later he told whomever was on the other end of the line that Davis was here and that he thought perhaps they were in trouble with those Air Force big wigs from the Pentagon.

Davis stood and fumed inwardly as he listened to the officer.

Sergeant Harris dropped the phone and silently pointed out a door across the room.

"Interview room 5, down that corridor General," he drawled.

"Major!" Davis snapped, his patience limited in dealing with these morons who couldn't even tell a real USAF officer when they met one. Getting his title wrong was just such an example of their ineptitude.

He nodded and stalked off towards the door, ready to chew the detective's ear off. He knew Jack O'Neill well and this story about him was just so far fetched as to be ridiculous. If the truth were known, it was probably that Jack himself had been abducted, and he, Paul Davis, was going to get this straightened out if it was the last thing he did.

TBC


	4. Waking Up

_Thanks to all of you who sent in reviews. I knew it was going to be difficult to follow on the success of Junior, but I'm still a little disappointed by the lack of reaction to this story. Please R & R...if only to let me know I'm on the right track to keep you all interested. There will be some fluff to come later. I promise!_

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

He nodded and stalked off towards the door, ready to chew the detective's ear off. He knew Jack O'Neill well and this story about him was just so far fetched as to be ridiculous. If the truth were known, it was probably that Jack himself had been abducted, and he, Paul Davis, was going to get this straightened out if it was the last thing he did.

Chapter 4

The first thing Jack became aware of was a plaintive moaning somewhere in the background; well, that and the intense pain currently hammering inside his head. He tried to blot it out, but it was damn nigh impossible. He tried to move to escape the pitiful noise; tried to roll over but he found it too painful to move his head right then, so he lay there trying to assess the situation.

It was only after he took stock of his situation that he realised that the moaning was made by himself and also that someone in the same room was weeping softly. He forced himself to think about why he hurt and what had happened. His head hurt and in a flash of painful memory he recalled the incident in the hotel; the mad dash for the back door and someone grabbing...Sharon?

His eyes flew open and he slammed them shut again in the bright light flooding the room. Another moan reached his ears and this time he knew it came from within himself.

He licked his parched lips, seeking moisture, but he was a dry as the Abydos sands. Swallowing convulsively, he coughed though it did little to relieve the nauseating taste of bile in his throat.

"Jack?"

The voice was small and sounded frightened.

"Jack!"

Relief flooded him when he heard Sharon shuffle closer and her shaky hand landed on his shoulder. A trickle of tepid water was heaven against his lips and he gulped it down greedily.

He choked a little in the process but it felt so damn good. He tried to open his eyes a fraction at a time and was rewarded with a tight smile.

"Sharon?" he gasped a little breathlessly.

"Oh thank god!" she sighed. "You know me. I thought for sure they had killed you or given you a fractured skull with brain damage at least. You've been out for hours." He watched in a sort of detached way, seeing her shoulders visibly sag with relief. She closed her eyes and he wondered what she must have been thinking all this time.

He glanced around the room they were in, taking in the fact that they were now prisoners. Who they hell they were, he had no idea as yet; not where they were.

He rolled onto his side, belatedly realising that it wasn't such a good idea. His headache spiked and nausea filled his thoughts. He fought to stop himself from losing what precious food he'd eaten, but it had been so long ago that he'd had anything, there probably wouldn't be much there by now. Still, he didn't want to have to have that smell lingering in the confined space around them. He stayed still until he could open his eyes again.

"You should lie still for a while Jack. We're locked into this room. I don't know who these people are, but after throwing us in here and untying me, they left us to it and locked the door. I haven't seen anyone since then."

He could hear the fear in her voice, making it tremble with fright. He would have taken her into his arms if he could, but as he tried to offer comfort, he realised that his own hands were still tied together, as were his ankles. He sagged back in defeat, rolling onto his back once more, this time ignoring the spike in his head that the movement made. He lay so quietly that after a few moments Sharon shook him again.

"Jack?"

"'sokay! I'm...I have...just give me a moment huh?" he answered thickly. "Water?" he asked hoping that there was some move available.

She tipped what felt like a bottle to his mouth and he gulped it thirstily, but she took it away before he could take in too much.

"Not so fast Jack, or you'll throw up again."

Again? he wondered. He sniffed cautiously and his nostrils contracted in disgust. Too late, he sighed.

"You were unconscious. I cleaned you up as best I could. How's the head?"

"Peachy!" he sighed. No wonder his mouth felt like a sewer. He knew well, the effects of a head injury. Concussion he was too familiar with. "Got any aspirin?"

"In my handbag. I always carry them, just in case."

"But?" he could sense a big 'but' in her voice.

"But, that's back at the hotel. I didn't exactly envisage being kidnapped Jack!" she grumbled.

He shot one eye open and took in her ragged appearance. She looked like he felt. Awful.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you involved..."

"You didn't know this was about to happen...did you?"

"No!" he denied any knowledge of the attack or the abduction.

"Do I sense a 'But' in there too Jack?"

He sucked in a deep breath and held it for a moment while he decided what to tell her.

"But, it's not unusual for me. Let's say this isn't the first time I've ever been kidnapped in a long career of Black Ops."

"You're a spy?"

"Ah...no!"

"Then why...this?" she asked, gesturing about her.

"I don't know!"

"Were you spying on me?" she squeaked, startled by her thoughts, and suddenly wondering if that's why he had taken her out the night before.

Jack felt the heat flush his face. He couldn't exactly deny that, even though it wasn't exactly true.

"Not really," he answered vaguely. "I am...was...looking for someone who was giving away classified information. I can't tell you any more than that," he said, looking up at her apologetically, hoping that she'd drop the subject.

He wondered if perhaps this had to do with just that situation or if it was something else that these people were after. He had no idea what to think until they showed their faces and started asking the inevitable questions.

"Please!" he said, "don't ask!" He cut her off before she could formulate the question he knew she was about to ask, which made her pout a little. He smiled reassuringly at her then. She had been crying when he'd woken, but she wasn't panic-stricken like any other kid would be. Thinking back about her wanting to join the USAF, he thought that perhaps she had the right attitude for the job. She was certainly braver than he'd imagined she'd be, for which he was ultimately glad; he couldn't have faced this, whatever this was, with an hysterical woman clinging to him.

He felt tired now; blackness danced at the edges of his vision, and knew that without a doubt he was going to pass out again if he moved from the spot. He closed his eyes bringing a little relief from the bright light.

"Any chance you could untie me?" he asked, wondering why she hadn't thought to do it before.

"I'm sorry, I tried, but the knots are so tight I can't budge them," she said, sounding so remorseful that Jack knew she was telling the truth. He could understand that.

"No matter. Look, I've gotta...sleep...so tired now..." his words trailed off as he slipped away, his head rolling to one side.

Sharon gasped in shocked surprise. His shutting down so quick that she had to check for his pulse against his neck before she could tell herself that he really was okay. He'd seemed so alert, but then, with such a nasty head wound she could hardly be surprised that he'd feel that way. She curled up beside him, clinging to his arm for comfort and drifted off to sleep too; she'd watched over him all night, and now that she knew he was going to be okay, she could relax a little, easily succumbing to her fatigue.

OoOoOoOoO

The detective looked up as the door opened and wondered what had happened now. He and Major Davis had thrashed out their differences and were now wondering what to do for the best.

He took the note offered to him by a uniformed officer who then left immediately. He unfolded the paper and read the damning words. His face took on a smug satisfied look as he glanced up at Davis sitting opposite him.

"What is it?" Paul Davis asked, hoping to god that they hadn't found Jack's dead body somewhere. That was the last thing he and anyone from the President down to Siler at the SGC would want.

"It seems your trust in this Jack O'Neill was a little misplaced Davis. We've just heard from the hospital that his driver had been found earlier, badly beaten and unconscious a few miles outside of Rockville. He came round for a short period, enough to tell the authorities that O'Neill had blackmailed him into picking them up outside the rear entrance to the hotel earlier last evening, then having made their getaway, he beat the crap out of him and then dumped him, leaving him to die. Except that someone found him and dialled 911. We now have a witness who can vouch that O'Neill is the kidnapper of Sharon Lloyd. I'm putting out a warrant for his arrest. The man's a maniac Davis, and a dangerous one too.

Paul Davis sat there absolutely stunned by this news. He would have trusted Jack with his life. This was so fantastic that he just couldn't take it all in. He had to phone General Hammond as soon as he could. This was all wrong. Something didn't add up. Jack wasn't like this. This had to be the biggest stitch up in history. But who was behind it? he wondered.

"You're wrong about Jack Detective Hardy, he's not like that. I could tell you things about his character that would have you worship the ground he walked on, but that's all classified. I'm sorry but I don't believe it. Jack's a good man. Someone is trying to frame him and I will do everything within my power to prove it to you."

"And you're far too close to him to be convincing Davis. Get someone else I can work with. One of your JAG officers or something, but leave this to the experts and I'll prove to you that he's guilty. I've seen it hundreds of times. Everyone has a breaking point and your man just cracked, no matter how good he might have been, it's a whole different story now. I promise you this, that I'll hunt him down for however long it takes and then I'll see him behind bars for the rest of his natural life."

Davis was a little perturbed by the vehemence of the man in front of him, but he wasn't going to be cowed by his anger. He knew Jack. Maybe not as well as Hammond or his team, SG-1, did, but nonetheless, he was sure of Jack's integrity and vowed to show the detective just how wrong he was about Earth's greatest unsung hero.

TBC


	5. What now?

_Hi, here's another chapter for you to enjoy. Sorry for the delay, my back problems just flared again, but it's not so bad today. I can at least sit here for longer now. Enough to get this chapter finished and start on the next._

_Thanks for all your reviews...Now I know there are people out there reading this, and actually enjoying it too. Still a lot of angst to come...sorry! Actually I make no apologies for it, it's all part of the story._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Davis was a little perturbed by the vehemence of the man in front of him, but he wasn't going to be cowed by his anger. He knew Jack. Maybe not as well as Hammond or his team, SG-1, did, but nonetheless, he was sure of Jack's integrity and vowed to show the detective just how wrong he was about Earth's greatest unsung hero.

Chapter 5

"Come in!" General Hammond ordered as he looked up to see the three members of SG-1 standing outside his ever open office door.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all entered, wondering why the General had summoned them. Sam had high hopes that they were to learn of Jack's fate, and that of the girl taken with him.

"Sit down people," Hammond commanded, knowing that they really needed to with the news he was about to impart to them.

"Does this mean that you have some news about Jack, General?" Daniel Jackson asked, unable to resist his curiosity.

"I'm afraid it does Dr. Jackson," replied the senior officer with a sigh of regret.

"Sir? What's happened?" Sam was feeling the cold finger of fate chilling her spine at the seriousness of the General's statement.

Hammond took a deep breath in order to steel his nerves.

"I just had a phone call from Major Davis. He is our liaison with the Washington PD. They received news this morning, their time, that Colonel O'Neill's driver was found badly beaten and unconscious somewhere outside of Rockville, Maryland. He came round for a few minutes in order to tell the police what happened. He said that..." Here he broke off, fighting to control his anger at the accusations against his best officer. A more loyal and trusting man he'd never served with. "...he accused the Colonel of Blackmailing him into acting as his driver for the kidnapping of Sharon Lloyd." He held up his hand to stall the startled gasps of disbelief from the team-mates. "He also accused Jack of beating him senseless, then leaving him for dead. All of which I may tell you is, as far as I'm concerned, the biggest load of, and I quote Jack here,'crap' I have ever heard. I have to agree with Davis on this that someone somewhere is trying to stitch the Colonel up for some reason. I don't know about you people, but I intend to get to the bottom of this."

Hammond finished abruptly, his fear for Jack and his anger at the accusations getting the better of him.

"We can't let them do this to him sir," Sam agreed, her own anger and frustration showing in the tight features of her face.

"And we won't Major. I want you all to head to Washington, and I don't care how many toes you tread on, but I'm expecting you to unearth the culprit behind all of this nonsense. You'll be met by Major Davis and he will continue to liaise with the Police Department. You have a flight booked out of Peterson in two hours. God speed!"

Sam leapt to her feet, giving the General a crisp salute.

"Yes sir!" she snapped, determined to help clear Jack's name from these false allegations, and find him before anything untoward happened to him.

Daniel was too shocked by the turn of events to utter much, except to nod his head in agreement.

"We will indeed investigate this thoroughly General Hammond. I for one, fully intend to prove O'Neill's innocence in this matter," Teal'c stated calmly, although to those who knew him well they could tell his anger was simmering just below the surface of his normally cool façade.

"I'm sure you will Teal'c," Hammond muttered as the team hurried from his office in order to get ready for their unexpected trip.

OoOoOoOoO

They both looked up quickly when the door to their room opened forcefully. Jack had managed to sit up and was propped against the wall, still too woozy to fight against the two men that had entered. They took in his dishevelled appearance and smirked.

"Ah...home time already? And we were having so much fun too!" Jack quipped, earning a horrified look from Sharon who was afraid that he would provoke them into doing something that would only end in his death and possibly hers too.

"Jack?" she gasped, pushing herself against him for protection, holding onto his arm for dear life, though whose, she wasn't sure of.

The two bullies ignored Jack's provocation anyway and stepped forwards, grabbing one of Jack's arms each, pulling him to his feet, where he swayed alarmingly and roughly shoved Sharon out of the way.

Jack protested vehemently but was punched in the gut for his pains. He doubled over in agony and Sharon cried out that she was okay, so that Jack wouldn't get hurt again.

"Please...I'm fine Jack. Please don't say anything else. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Jack cast her a wry smile, a mixture of encouragement and gratitude. She was being very brave considering this was a terrifying situation for the young woman to be in, and she was holding up so well.

"Don't worry about me kid. I'll be fine."

One of the men sneered and forced Jack's arm behind his back further, eliciting a yelp of pain from the stricken officer.

"Please, don't hurt him!" she cried again, but they ignored her and just shoved and manhandled Jack from the room, locking her in on her own.

Jack was marched down the hallway to another dimly lit room and pushed onto a metal table where he was shackled by his ankles and wrists. He squirmed as much as he could but then, two against one who was as week as himself, was no contest really, and he succumbed to their ministrations despite his efforts.

He was left there for hours by his reckoning, anyway it seemed a hell of a long time to him as he lay there in the gloom.

Sometime later a bright light overhead illuminated his head and upper torso and he flinched from the brightness, missing the opening of the door.

He became aware that he had company.

"'Bout time," he scoffed, "How about telling me just what the hell you guys want from us?"

"Actually it's only you we wanted but taking the girl was an added bonus," came the deep voice of his captor.

Jack tried to think past the headache but it was almost impossible. He didn't think he knew the voice, at least he couldn't recall hearing it before.

"It will help us to discredit you further."

"I doubt anything you could do would make my career any worse. I have a reputation ya know. My file is full of reprimands for insubordination," he snorted. "Reads like War & Peace, and is just as thick," he added with a chuckle.

"So we're going to add something to it, that will hopefully end that long and 'illustrious' employ in the USAF," came the reply.

Jack swallowed, wondering what the hell they were going to do that would cause that to come to pass. Whatever they had planned he got the impression it wasn't going to be pleasant. All he could do was hope to find a way to escape, or rely on his team to find him before it was too late. Then again he hoped that Hammond would be able to pull his butt out of the fire. He trusted George with his life, though whether it would be possible for the General, after whatever it was they were about to do to him, to be able to work a miracle and clear his name, he wasn't sure. He really hoped so. He loved his work at the SGC, and didn't want it to end just yet. He also wondered why they were doing this and who the person was behind this stunt? Who wanted him out of the Air Force? He had several names to hand but couldn't be sure who would go to such lengths to make it happen.

Before Jack could gather his thoughts in order to respond to the statement, someone pushed his sleeve up and wiped a sterile swab across the inside of his elbow.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked squirming away from the needle he could see in the light around him. It wasn't enough to see their faces though. Typical!

Hands grabbed him to hold him still while the nameless hands forced the needle into his arm. He baulked, yelling his anger, but then liquid fire ran through his veins and all thoughts fled under the onslaught of momentary pain. His mind swam sickeningly for a moment before darkness swept him away.

The man dismissed the others and stood watching Jack lying there for a moment, then leant forward to speak into his ear.

"Relax Jack, you're going for a nice ride. See you in hell!" he laughed before turning and leaving the room.

The overhead light switched off, plunging the room into darkness, but Jack wasn't aware of anything right now except the psychedelic kaleidoscope of images and thoughts tumbling around inside his head.

He woke some time later, feeling numb and disorientated. He didn't struggle against his bonds. He didn't know where he was or for that matter who he was. His mind was filled with nothings.

Moments later they came for him and took him back to the locked room he shared with Sharon.

Sharon looked up with a smile when she saw the door open and Jack appeared. Though her face fell when she got a good look at him. He looked terrible. His mischievous brown sparkling eyes were dull and sleepy. He was thrown down onto the floor without care and the door slammed on them.

Jack lay there staring sightlessly and Sharon felt herself shiver at the blank look. She scurried over to him and tried to roll him onto his back, patting his cheek when she had him situated.

"Jack? Jack, please. What did they do to you?"

There wasn't any response to her voice and she began looking for any injuries. It was then she noticed his rolled up sleeve and realised that he had been injected with drugs or something so his unresponsiveness fell into place. She pulled his head onto her lap and cradled it, smoothing his forehead. She brushed the silver strands back, hoping that the touch would eventually bring him round.

She wept silent tears for this man whom she had taken a liking to from her first glimpse, but wondered what was going to happen to him. She wasn't so much worried about herself; so far they had all but ignored her. Jack had already told her that he had been a prisoner several times but hadn't gone into any details, saying it was classified information. She now wondered if this sort of thing was 'normal' for him and vowed to ask them why she had been taken too. She loved adventures, but she wasn't so sure, now that she was actually involved in one, that she would like the outcome. She didn't want any harm to come to Jack. She sniffed back fresh tears and tried not to think about him dying anytime soon.

Jack jerked in her arms, startling her. She was about to say how glad she was that he was awake now, when he rolled free of her grasp. He curled up into a ball then vomited weakly, releasing a pitiful moan.

"Oh God!" he groaned before passing out.

TBC


	6. Guilty or Not?

_Sorry to keep you folks waiting for so long, but here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Jack jerked in her arms and startled her. She was about to say how glad she was that he was awake now, when he rolled free of her grasp. He curled into a ball and vomited weakly, releasing a pitiful moan.

"Oh God!" he groaned before passing out.

Chapter 6

The airplane touched down on the runway at Andrews AF base, late that afternoon. Major Davis was there waiting for them at the foot of the steps, his face as grim as Sam had ever seen it. He was practically hopping from one foot to the other as they appeared at the doorway, impatient to talk to them.

Sam hurried down the steps, careful not to fall flat on her face, quickly followed by Daniel and then Teal'c.

"What's happened?" Sam was quick to ask as soon as she came within talking distance of the Major. The look of such anxiety on Davis' face completely shattering her calm.

"It's not good Major Carter," he sighed gesturing that they could talk inside the limousine on the way to their hotel.

They all bundled inside the car and Davis pursed his lips while he waited for their luggage to be stowed in the trunk. Once they were on their way, he began to tell his sorry tale, pulling a piece of paper from his inside breast pocket as he did so.

"Take a look at this," he said, handing it over to Sam. "This arrived at the hotel desk this afternoon for the attention of the manager. He, of course, passed it on to the police who in turn gave us a copy." He waited for the expected cry of disbelief from Jack's team-mates and wasn't disappointed when it came.

"What the...? This is stupid. It's just got to be a set up job!"

"No kidding?" Davis replied dryly. "The police are taking this seriously. They really believe the Colonel is doing this!"

"That's ridiculous! He wouldn't!" Sam and Daniel both argued.

"I know!" Davis responded adamantly. He was well aware that Jack wouldn't do anything so stupid.

Daniel took the paper and reread the note. A ransom note, actually signed by Jack.

_I have the girl. If you want to see her alive again just do as I say. Go to the payphone outside the Ice Skating Rink on Constitution Avenue at 10:00 hrs tomorrow, and wait for my call. Signed...Jack O'Neill._

"I don't believe this. Who in their right mind signs a ransom note with their own name? That's just absurd." Daniel cried, flicking the paper angrily with his finger to emphasise his point.

"I don't even think Colonel O'Neill knows where the Ice Rink is, let alone know the actual number of the pay phone outside!" Sam snorted. "He told me he didn't know his way round Washington and gets lost practically every time he comes here."

"The note does not give away much information. It does not state the nature of the abduction nor what is required in exchange for young Sharon Lloyd's life," Teal'c said, adding his cents worth to the argument.

"Exactly!" Daniel exclaimed, "What the hell could Jack possibly want or gain from this?"

"It's not like it's gonna earn him a promotion, is it?" Sam added.

Davis couldn't agree more.

"As the law stands, the police have no choice but to pursue the matter whether or not they believe he's guilty at this point in time," Davis reminded them.

"I always thought the law said, 'Innocent until proven guilty', but they're treating Jack as if it's the other way round," Daniel complained.

"I agree Dr. Jackson," Davis added bitterly, "But with the Colonel signing his name at the bottom of the note hardly proves his innocence."

"Do we know anything about this Sharon Lloyd character? Colonel O'Neill said he didn't think she had anything to do with the leak from the hotel," asked Sam, feeling just a little doubt creeping in at the back of her mind about the young woman. Supposing she was part of this plot and as far as she was concerned it was really Jack who had been abducted? Was it some kind of sick joke? Jack said she had practically idolised him. Had she wanted more than he was prepared to give? She didn't know what to think, but she did know she wanted Jack back, and preferably in one piece.

"Sam?" Daniel voice and his gentle touch, brought her out of her inner thoughts. "We're here Sam," he added.

"We don't know a lot about her, but we're looking into it," Davis whispered hurriedly before the driver opened the door of the vehicle and stood to attention.

Sam blinked and nodded okay, not at all happy at the evidence against Jack.

Davis hopped out first and the others followed. Sam noted that they were to stay in the same hotel and that the manager, though wasn't keen on having more Air Force personnel staying there, was at least eager for them to help with the investigation. He wanted his Sharon back.

Sam was given the room next to Jack's and Daniel and Teal'c shared the room opposite hers. Davis indicated that they should discuss the case elsewhere in case the rooms were bugged or they were overheard. So after settling in and a quick change of clothes and a freshen up, they all retreated to a restaurant a few blocks away so that they could talk.

OoOoOoOoO

Sharon had heard enough about drugs to know that Jack was in trouble. She didn't know what they had injected into him, but she knew it wasn't good news. She didn't know if it was Heroin or what. Having no idea why they were doing this, nor why she was there for that matter. She rolled Jack onto his side in the recovery position so that if he vomited any more, he wouldn't choke on it; then she sat back and waited.

It seemed for ever before Jack stirred. He groaned as if he was in pain, and rolled over further, curling up as if in pain while he fought to regain consciousness.

She laid a hand on him and rubbed smoothing circles over his shivering back, speaking gently to help ground him.

"Jack. It's okay. It's me Sharon. I won't hurt you." She kept up the soft mutterings full of nothings. She knew that she couldn't prevent him from getting hurt again or whatever they had in mind to do to him, but she was hoping that her voice would help him relax a little and take away the fear of waking alone and in pain.

Jack shivered as he blinked open his eyes, adjusting quickly to the dim lighting. The first thing that hit his senses was the putrid smell of vomit and he groaned and rolled away from it. He screwed his eyes shut and scrunched up his nose, groaning with disgust.

"Sorry about that," he muttered, knowing he had been responsible for the mess, and feeling a little mortified for polluting the air.

"It's not your fault Jack. What happened? What did they do to you?"

Jack lay there blinking up at the lights and couldn't for the life of him recall much. He felt terrible. He was still feeling nauseous and his head felt full of cotton. It was hard to think straight, difficult to put things into perspective.

"Ah...I'm not sure. There was bright lights..." he paused to try and place his memories, "then...I think...I don't know. I can't remember...it's all..." he broke off unable to recall any of the details, and because he could hear the door being unlocked.

They both started, and Sharon's hand found her way into Jack's and he gripped it firmly to try and reassure her. He wouldn't let any harm come to her if he could help it, despite feeling like spaghetti inside.

The two men moved towards him and once again, only this time they had to drag him away, as his legs wouldn't support him.

Sharon yelled at them, but they ignored her cries to leave him alone, and locked her inside the room again. Once again she sat there wondering how long he would away this time and whether they would continue to pump him full of drugs.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam deliberated over the menu but it was hard to choose something to eat when all she could think about was what the hell was happening to Jack. He appetite had gone, replaced by a gnawing nausea inside. All around her, her friends were calling out their choices to the waitress, obviously unaffected by the turn of events unlike she was; which was understandable. She was, literally, worried sick about him. In the end, she chose a jacket potato with cheese and a green salad, though she wasn't so sure she could eat it yet.

"Sam?" Daniel asked aside, noticing her reluctance and less than normal enthusiasm in ordering her meal. "You okay?" His hand sneaked under the table to grip hers and he found she was trembling slightly.

She tried to be bright and alert, just for show, but she knew Daniel would know something was wrong. She tried to shrug off his concern, but when she caught his eye it was difficult to hide her true feelings.

"I'm just worried that's all, Daniel. This just isn't like the Colonel."

"I know!" he muttered giving her hand a warm squeeze to show he understood. "But it won't help Jack any, if you make yourself ill because you won't eat properly," he pointed out bluntly.

She nodded and took the drink of diet soda that Teal'c handed to her with a smile that wasn't quite forced.

Daniel took his own drink and met the dark eyes of Teal'c, showing that the big Jaffa hadn't missed a thing that passed between them, even though he was keeping Davis occupied.

Once the food had arrived, they got down to business.

"So, as I asked, What do we know of this Sharon Lloyd?" Sam repeated.

Davis laid his knife and fork down and swallowed, dabbing his mouth with a paper napkin before taking a swallow of his wine.

"Well," he began, "we don't know an awful lot really. She's twenty-six; was brought up in Baltimore; she was the youngest of four children; left high school with good grades and went on to take business studies at college. No boyfriend, but has a couple of girl friends that she hangs around with occasionally. Shares an apartment with another girl who works at the hotel too. That's about it so far. There's no reason to suspect her of any underhanded dealings, as Colonel O'Neill had already stated on his first night here." Davis took another sip of wine and resumed his meal, while the others sat there digesting the information, or lack of.

"He was sure that she wasn't involved in anything, but how do we know she wasn't involved with this kidnapping. It could have been a ruse," Sam argued.

"She was just a normal girl Major Carter," Davis stated. He couldn't see that she was involved in anything stronger than a little flirtation with the Colonel as he'd already said. What was puzzling him more than anything, was why the Colonel took her with him when he escaped? Because he didn't believe those were the police that were chasing him.

"Have they discovered who those cops were that were after Jack?" Daniel asked, almost echoing Davis' thoughts.

Davis started a little but recovered quickly.

"Not yet, but I don't believe they were genuine officers of the law. They haven't been in touch and nobody knows where they came from."

"Now that doesn't surprise me," Sam added dryly. "They had to be false. A cover up for their shooting and going after the Colonel, most likely!" she sighed.

Davis agreed, but proving it was going to be hard.

TBC


	7. Please Jack, don't!

_This chapter is rated 'M' for content...be warned that there is a rape scene or two herein, though nothing too specific is mentioned._

_**Warning: Dark chapter ahead!**_

_Please don't dismiss this story because of this chapter. I will say that things are not what you think so bear with me and all will be revealed in time._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"Now that doesn't surprise me," Sam added dryly. "They had to be false. A cover up for their shooting and going after the Colonel, most likely!" she sighed.

Davis agreed, but proving it was going to be hard.

Chapter 7

Jack was hallucinating. He couldn't make out who was there, but he knew he was no longer alone.

"Jack?"

It was a woman's voice. Jack was angry with her. He didn't know why; he just couldn't remember what had stirred up his irritation with her, but he had to shut her up and escape. He waited until she got nearer then lunged at her, knocking her to the floor. She released a screech as she crumpled under his weight, hitting the floor hard.

He took great pleasure in her terrified cries as he straddled her hips, holding her there with all his strength.

OoOoOoOoO

Sharon had looked up in relief when Jack was returned to their room. He was practically thrown through the doorway. She called out to him, but she could see he was under the influence of drugs still. She had no idea what they had given him again, but he seemed different somehow; more... She couldn't put her finger on what was wrong.

"Jack?" she called gently, placing her hand on his shoulder as he knelt on all fours breathing heavily, his head hanging down between his shoulder blades. There was a strong smell of alcohol on him and she scrunched up her nose in disgust, wondering what they were playing at. Was he drugged or just plain drunk?

He suddenly reared up and knocked her to the floor, covering her body with his. Just as quickly he sat up, straddling her body between his thighs, his strong hands gripping her wrists viciously. She hadn't seen the wicked gleam in his eyes before, but she knew what that ugly lascivious leer meant only too well. The alcohol on his breath made her cringe away, frowning with distaste.

"Jack? Wha...what are you doing? Ouch! That hurts Jack, please don't..." she gasped in fright as he now began to rub himself against her with a desperate throaty growl. "Jack? This isn't right. Please...d...don't do this!" she cried, wondering what they hell they had done to him because this wasn't like the Jack she knew. This Jack was crazy, like he wanted to hurt her on purpose and that by the look of things was going to use her.

Jack sighed in pleasure as he rubbed, getting more and more excited and aroused as the friction grew. He pulled Sharon's hands up over her head and held them with one hand while he pulled at her clothing.

Sharon gasped in shock at what he was doing and struggled all the more to prevent him from abusing her body, but he was strong if nothing else and her efforts were in vain. She screamed, terrified at the wild look in his eyes, but her cries for help went unheeded.

He panted; his heart beating wildly as he entered her roughly and grunted with urgent ecstasy while he strived towards completion.

All the time Sharon bleated out in denial, begging him to stop; but he took no notice of her cries and carried on with his abuse.

Sharon lay utterly defeated as she sobbed in distress, hurting and ashamed. Jack eventually yelled out in triumph as he reached the pinnacle of completion. Slumping heavily over her slender body, he finally released her wrists. After a few minutes to regain his breath, he slipped from her, lying on his back beside her in utter exhaustion, but fully sated; a smug smile of satisfaction on his face and his clothes in disarray as much as hers were.

She pulled her skirt down once more and curled up into a miserable ball, facing away from him, her tears unchecked. She couldn't even bear to look at him any more. Deep down she knew it probably wasn't his fault; he was drugged, but still, perhaps there was a little bit of him that had wanted to be enjoying it so much. Her heart broke all over again, and she ignored him when he stood up and tucked himself in, zipping up with a flourish and an extended sigh of fulfilment.

He staggered over to the door, banging on it loudly for one of the guards to come, yelling that he'd finished with her.

Sharon was aware of someone approaching and the next thing the door opened and Jack was removed from her presence. She watched the door slam shut and broke into fresh sobs as she cried softly, wondering what they were going to do with her now. Would they feed him yet more drugs and allow him to rape her again? Or perhaps they would take turns themselves. Whichever way it went, neither outlook was particularly inspiring. Maybe even now they were plotting to kill her off, as she was certainly a witness to their kidnapping. Though what she was supposed to do about Jack was another matter. That point solved itself when she could hear wicked laughter in the passage outside and Jack's voice boasting of his performance. Jack would, she decided, take his rightful place in prison for violating her body, as much as the others would for kidnapping her.

She didn't want to think of Jack's duplicity; she couldn't bear to think of him as just some dumb jerk who was after a good time and who raped innocent victims. At the uselessness she felt once more she indulged in a hearty bout of tears.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack felt hands grabbing him and he was yanked away from the body underneath him. He staggered backwards unsteadily, falling to his much abused knees where he was held there firmly.

The woman stood, glaring down at her prisoner while she pulled her clothing back into some semblance or order. She approached him and someone grabbed a handful of his hair so that his chin came up. She then backhanded him across the face, splitting his lip.

A little trickle of blood leaking from the side of his mouth was nothing he hadn't had before. Been there, done that, yadda, yadda. His vision was still swimming, but he tried to make sense of the image standing in front of him. Dark haired, she had long dark hair, like Sharon.

Sharon?

Nope, not Sharon. She wouldn't hit him. Sharon was a nice girl.

In the periphery of his vision he saw someone pass her what looked like a bottle filled with an amber liquid and the next thing he knew, the glass neck was forced between his lips. He tried to buck them off, wrenching his face free, but strong hands held fast, and someone pinched his nose while the bottle tipped up.

The liquid burned his throat as it filled his mouth. Scotch? They were making him drink alcohol after the cocktail of drugs he'd been shot up with? God help him, he sighed angrily. He choked over it, but he did swallow a lot of the fiery drink. His head swam unpleasantly and once or twice he thought it might roll off his shoulders altogether. He gagged again and they pulled the bottle away, satisfied that he had had enough for now. They sprinkled the rest of the bottle over his chest, guaranteeing that the fumes would have an effect on him too.

He swayed alarmingly when they hoisted him to his feet and dragged him back to the room he shared with Sharon. Shoving him in roughly, he fell onto his front and stayed there while he waited for the room to settle it's spinning motion.

All the time he lay there he was thinking about Sharon and how she was faring. He thought she had gone, because there was no reaction to his entrance as he'd expected.

When he could, he rolled onto his side and saw the young woman so obviously in distress, eyeing him warily which made him wonder what they had done to her. Her face was red and tear stained, and every now and then she released a shuddering sob.

He pushed himself up onto his elbow and squinted to see her better.

"Sharon," he slurred round his thick tongue, "Wha'sss up?"

She ignored him and buried her head in her arms and sobbed even more.

He pushed himself upright and staggered over towards her slowly so as not to frighten her.

"Hey!" he cried, reaching out to gently touch her chin.

She flinched and scurried sideways away from him, spitting oaths.

"Keep away from me Jack. I hate you!"

Jack was dumbfounded. What had he done to deserve her show of disapproval and animosity? he wondered.

"What?" he begged. "What'sssamadder?"

She snorted in disgust, keeping him at a distance as he moved closer again.

"Sharrron...di...did I...hurt you?" he puzzled. "Tell me? 'Cos if I did, I don' remmmemmba!" he said slowly, trying to think passed the buzzing in his head. He was loosing it fast. He couldn't fight it any more and muttered an 'Oh god!' as he fell to his knees when the room spun wildly. His body then gave in and he slumped to the floor in a drunken stupor just before the lights went out.

Sharon sobbed harder, and skirted the unconscious form of her abuser to sit huddled in the farthest corner away from him. There she stayed until finally after what had seemed like hours, someone came for them.

They picked Jack up and dragged him away, laughing between them at some huge joke only they were party to. This time they came back for her and bound her hands together then blindfolded her once more. They bundled her into a van and sped off she knew not where.

What seemed like hours and a very long drive later, the van opened and she sensed someone approach. She could smell the alcohol. Jack. It was Jack again? He reeked of the stuff.

She heard the door shut behind him and knew without a doubt what was in store for her again. She whimpered, muttering against him as he engulfed her in a rough embrace. She fought back, lashing out in defence, as he squashed his lips to her mouth. She wasn't going to be an easy target this time. She bit down on his tongue as it pushed into her mouth, then kicked and scratched, and in the darkness behind her blindfold, her other senses picked up the muttered curses when her hands and feet encountered his flesh.

"Bitch," he snarled angrily and backhanded her violently. "So you wanna fight huh? I'll teach you to bit me!"

She fell onto her back from the violence of the hit and before she could think about moving, he was on her as before, ripping her clothes in his haste.

He plunged into her with all his might and anger drove him to violate her body with a vicious energy, spurred on by her resistance.

Sharon screamed and yelled, but all he did was grimace until he cried out his release, lying on top of her until his ragged breathing calmed enough for him to move.

She heard him zip up his pants and the door open. She could feel the fresh air of the countryside hit her as it filled the van, clearing the fetid smell of his alcohol ridden form when he jumped down.

She could hear soft voices and laughter. Suddenly she was pulled from her distress by strong hands and dumped unceremoniously onto the ground. It was raining and the mud beneath her feet, soft and squishy. Someone put the cold steel of a gun to her head and she stilled her trembling motions as much as she could. Then her hands were freed, and a cold voice droned out beside her ear.

"Don't move, turn round or breathe until I'm gone!" Jack said, making her cringe at his words and foul breath as it wafted so close to her nose. "Understand?"

She nodded okay and felt him fumbling to remove the blindfold. She stayed there wondering what he would do next, but all thoughts fled as she felt something hard hit her and her consciousness fled.

TBC


	8. I don't believe it!

_Sorry to keep you folks in suspense for so long. I do apologise. RL is busy at the moment and to quote a cliché – the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak – would sum up how I feel right now. We're decorating the lounge and it's taking longer than we thought – all of which means I will be off-line soon for a few days! Help! I get withdrawal symptoms after a few hours, let alone days! Bear with me though. I will finish this story, so I hope this chapter will keep you going for a while._

_Thank you to my current reviewers for keeping me sane with their very welcome comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter too._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

She nodded okay and felt him fumbling to remove the blindfold. She stayed there wondering what he would do next, but all thoughts fled as she felt something hard hit her and her consciousness fled.

Chapter 8

Jack couldn't think straight; his head hurt and his stomach felt decidedly unsettled. He pushed himself onto his side and blinked away the cobwebs, trying to discover where he was and what he had done as to why he felt so bad.

He cursed himself for not recalling the reason for getting this drunk. He hadn't indulged in any heavy drinking for years, not since...Charlie. He'd tried to drown his sorrows several times but it hadn't made any difference at all back then, so he hadn't bothered , and then the SGC came along and he gave it up. He might have a few beers now and then, but nothing to account for his king sized hang-over now. He tried to think past the constant hammering inside his head but it was useless, his head was swimming so he gave in helplessly to the blackness once more.

A particular bad jolt brought him round again for a few moments; wondering why he was moving, yet not moving. Prising one eye open past the sludge in his brain, he noted that he was inside a van, which accounted for the movement. Another violent jolt sent him spiralling down into the blackness again when his head hit the hard metal floor hard.

He never felt the van stop; he never felt hands pulling him from his temporary prison; he never realised that he was free now.

The three men dumped him by the side of the road and sped off into the darkness, leaving their prey alone and exposed to the elements and still shrouded in oblivion.

OoOoOoOoO

Gail Fisher hated driving in the dark, especially when it was tipping it down with rain. It was very late and the steady hum of the wipers was lulling her to sleep. She leant forwards a little to turn on the radio, hoping it would keep her awake after a long hard day at work. She was on her way to pick up her two year old daughter from her mother's house a few miles down the road from where she worked long hours at a truck stop outside of town. Trying to concentrate on the road ahead and find a station that was playing something she liked, she failed to notice a dark shadow staggering along the side of the road until it was almost too late.

She slammed on the brakes, breathing heavily with shock when she felt something hit the side of the car. With shaking legs, she threw open her door and ran back to where a dark shape lay on the tarmac a few yards back.

She ran over to it, stopped just in front of the person she'd run into. They weren't moving and she couldn't pull enough of her courage together to see if they were dead or not.

A particularly bright flash of lightning lit up the area and she could see her victim was a woman, her skirt torn and was stuck to her form by the rain. The loud crack of thunder that followed jolted her from her thoughts and she reached for her cell phone, dialling 911 as quickly as her shaking fingers would allow her.

That done, she tentatively reached out to take a closer look, but was startled out of shock when the body moved a little, and released a soft painful groan.

"Hey, don't move. God, I am so sorry. I called the emergency services, they should be here soon." Gail couldn't really see much in the dark, but her rear lights cast an eerie red glow over the macabre scene, making the blood from the woman's head wound look even more spectacularly gruesome.

The victim, fell quiet, too sore to move as she wept softly.

Gail told her to stay there while she ran back to the car to get a blanket. Throwing it over the woman, Gail could only offer some small comfort while they waited.

"I'm Gail," she said, trying to sound normal. "I'm really sorry. I didn't see you. What's your name?" The words spilt from her lips in a rush, like the tears she realised she was now shedding too, as her nerves and shock got the better of her.

It seemed like an eternity before she could hear the sirens and even longer before she spotted the ambulance and the police car heading towards her at speed.

One of the officers helped Gail to the back seat of his patrol car while the paramedics tended to the young woman.

She watched helplessly as they examined and talked, then gently lifted her victim onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. A quick talk to the other police officer and they hurried away in a blur of flashing lights.

It could have been mere minutes; it could have been hours, Gail wasn't sure of the passage of time, sitting there with a blanket draped over her shoulders. She remembered someone talking to her; giving her a brief exam; recalled someone draping something round her shoulders even, but her mind had practically shut down. The next thing she noticed she was being helped into the hospital where she was taken to a cubicle where a doctor examined her.

She started, becoming aware of what had happened and she wept frightened tears. She was comforted by a nurse, and asked questions by a policeman, so she retold the story of what had happened.

It wasn't her fault. She didn't see the woman until it was too late. She just suddenly appeared out of the dark, hitting the side of the car.

The officer left, apparently satisfied, and she really needed to phone her mom; she would be worried sick by now. She should have been there an hour ago.

Meanwhile the emergency staff worked on the young woman. Their examination revealed more than they expected.

As far as her injuries went, she had gotten off lightly, several bruises, a minor cut or two, a bump on the head resulting in a concussion. By far the most interesting factor was that she had recently been raped, brutally, and her wrists had been tied together too at some stage.

As she came round she wept tears of relief that she was safe now, and told the waiting woman police officer everything that had happened to her; citing painfully that Jack O'Neill had raped her twice.

An APB was set in motion and the Pentagon liaison officer alerted. Jack was now a wanted man.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam Carter was dreaming. The base was under attack, and they were fighting in the corridors. The alarms were ringing throughout the hallways. The ringing went on and on, despite the Colonel yelling for it to be turned off. It was then she realised it was her phone ringing. She reached out sleepily, automatically searching out the time on her watch.

"Carter," she answered with a yawn, wondering who was ringing her at 02.04 in the morning.

"Major Carter, it's Paul, Major Davis. I've just had a phone call from the police. The good news is, they found Sharon Lloyd."

He hesitated and Sam picked it up straight away, now that he had her full attention.

"But?" She knew there was something bad coming, by the sound of his voice.

"Apparently she was knocked down by a car on a minor road just south of..." he paused for a minute, reading the name from his note pad, "...em...Danville, Illinois. She'll be fine though. She escaped with minor injuries..."

Sam was relieved, but she could still detect that something was wrong, and pumped him for more.

"And...?" she pushed, needing to know it they'd found Jack too.

"She'd...um...she'd been raped."

The news was an unexpected blow. She wondered if Jack had gotten beaten as he'd tried to protect her, because knowing him as she did, she knew he would put her life before his own.

"Oh my god! The poor girl!" Sam cried. But, there was something else; what wasn't he telling her. Talk about getting blood out of a stone! "Paul!" she demanded, using his first name to get through to him. "Please, tell me what's wrong! Is Ja...Colonel O'Neill okay?"

Paul Davis chose to ignore her lapse of protocol in almost saying Jack, but he did understand her concerns. His news wasn't good by any means.

"That's just it Sam, she's accused the Colonel of raping her. Twice. The police have issued an APB on him. She said that she believed he was in collusion with the kidnappers. Not at fist, at least she didn't think so. Apparently he was stoned out of his mind, but not the second time, although he did still reek of alcohol. He apparently knocked her about a little too."

Sam sat up on the edge of her bed and gasped in disbelief. Jack would never do anything like that!

"I can't believe he would do that Paul. He's not like that!" she almost yelled, coming to Jack's defence. How dare they say that!

"I can't say I believe it either, but she swears that it was definitely him. Sam, we have to find him first."

"Where did you say that they found Sharon?"

"Near Danville, Illinois. Why?"

"I wonder?" she whispered, making Davis wonder if she was actually talking to him or just thinking.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Paul, meet us here at the hotel in say, 30 minutes. I have an idea where we might find him. Don't tell anyone where we're going. I want to get there first. I'll go wake the others."

"Right. See you in 30." Paul Davis knew when to keep quiet. Sam Carter had an idea and he knew he could trust her implicitly.

Sam snapped off the connection and dashed into the bathroom for a moment. Then hurried across the corridor to wake up Daniel and Teal'c.

Once they were all dressed, Sam hurried them out of the lobby to wait for the car, Daniel grumbling all the way that he hadn't had his coffee yet, and what was all the excitement about?

"I'll explain on the way Daniel. Just move!" she snapped when the car pulled up. They all piled in quickly and Sam told the driver to take the road north.

"Sam? Paul? What's going on?" Daniel demanded, needing answers, as the car pulled away from the hotel and joined the spartan flow of traffic. It was still early in the morning.

Sam looked to Paul to explain the details then she told them her theory. Silence fell among the friends at the implications and hope rose that they would find the missing Colonel, and that he would have a valid explanation for his actions, before the police could arrest him.

TBC


	9. Arrested

_I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I'm so glad you're enjoying this._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Sam looked to Paul to explain the details then she told them her theory. Silence fell among the friends at the implications and hope rose that they would find the missing Colonel, and that he would have a valid explanation for his actions, before the police could arrest him.

Chapter 9

The booted toe pushed at the soaking wet bundle lying in the road in the rain. It rolled over and grunted; the Police officer glancing sideways at his colleague with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Hey! Wake up there!" he yelled, but there was no further movement from the ground.

Friday nights were always the same. They seemed to spend an awful lot of weekends picking up drunks out of the gutter, and this one was no exception.

They each took an arm and yanked him upright.

"Okay mister, on your feet!" the taller of the two yelled. Once they had him on his feet they caught a whiff of the drink spilled down him. He positively reeked of the stuff.

The scruffy drunk jerked out of his grasp with an resentful cry.

"'Isss Colonel...to you!" he snapped indignantly, slurring his words and squinting crossly at them. "Wh're'm I?"

"In the middle of the road pal...Colonel!" the other officer barked with a laugh, emphasising his rank.

"Wha road?" he asked, not getting the answer he needed. If only he could think straight.

He didn't get an answer but the officers did bundle him into the back of the squad car. He slouched over the back seat, and closed his eyes against the rising nausea and the thumping inside his head. God, did he feel bad! There was a full orchestra playing inside his head and he couldn't think where he was, who he was or how he got there, nor for that matter how he'd gotten so drunk?

A flashlight lit his face and he shied away from it even with his eyes closed.

"Gahhh!"

"You gonna be okay? I don't want you barfing all over my car! You need to stop, say so!"

Jack gave a nod, but that made him dizzier, he lay his head back and drifted off into a hazy sleep.

They drove him back into town. He'd be better off sleeping in the cells tonight. He had no identity as such on him, that they could see, but then it was dark out there in the middle of nowhere.

Once back at the local jail, they sat him down and questioned him, but he couldn't tell them anything. He couldn't even recall his name in full; just that he was a Colonel, and his name was Jack. He remembered someone calling him Jack or Colonel, but nothing else.

They took his fingerprints, hoping that they might have something already on file. He shivered and the officers realised he was cold, and still wet, so they got the Doc to take a quick look at him. The aged medic gave him a quick exam then passed him as fit, and it was then that they discovered his dog-tags. He was dunked under a shower to wash away the stench of alcohol and dressed in overalls, he was then led to a cell, where he was pushed in with several other drunks who had been rounded up for the night too.

"There ya go Colonel! Sleep it off with your new pals!" the officer snorted, highly amused, as he pushed him into the cell and locked it behind him.

The theme was picked up straight away by the other, more belligerent men in the cell and he was in for some not so gentle ribbing.

"Oooh a Colonel huh? Well, lookie here folks, we got us a Colonel to share our luxshury accom...accomm'dashun!" he slurred with glee, giving Jack a none too pleasant shove.

Jack stumbled and fell back against the wall, giving rise to his temper. He straightened himself up and pushed back, then finding his own space he slumped onto the bench, holding his head in his hands, his elbows propped on his knees. There was a lot of shuffling to accommodate the newcomer, but tempers were already flaring.

"Wha'sss he in for Serg?" the most argumentative of the group asked.

"It seems our Colonel here is wanted for kidnapping, assault and rape," he replied with a sneer. "He beat up a young girl and then raped her. Make him feel welcome now boys."

It bothered him that he couldn't think straight. They had all been shocked when they'd discovered that he was a real Colonel in the Air Force. They had run his name through the records and made an even more startling discovery; he was in fact wanted for kidnapping, assault and rape in Washington DC.

He sat there trying to think. He'd been read his rights, but he couldn't think for the life of him why he'd been arrested. He knew in himself, that he wouldn't dream of doing anything so heinous, so why were they holding him. Well, okay, he was drunk as a skunk, but apart from that he was sure he was innocent.

A hand shoved him so roughly that he fell off the bench, unexpected as it had been and it caught him unawares. Being drunk took away his ability to read situations properly as he normally would.

There was a round of laughter.

"You know what we do to rapists, COLONEL? Especially to people like you who are supposedly in such exalted positions in society," one of the other prisoners yelled in his ear, his alcohol laden breath wafting over Jack's face from close quarters. "We don't like drunken bastards who beat up on women and then rape them."

He couldn't deny it, but he also couldn't accept it. He just didn't recall anything.

There were murmurs of agreement from the others at this, and Jack felt a tingle of unease shudder along his spine. He backed away and sat in the corner, curled up on himself, but they weren't going to leave him alone.

A boot was the first thing to connect with his body, hitting him in the thigh. Surprisingly strong arms grabbed him and yanked him to his feet, where he staggered a little. His reactions were slow and clumsy therefore when the fist made contact with his chin, he slumped heavily between the two men holding him. His legs were like jello and his head was reeling.

The ring leader spoke again backing up his words with action.

"You know what we do to your kind, Colonel? We don't like your kind round here, assaulting our women," he sneered, getting up real close, his fist punching Jack in the ribs so that he doubled over in agony once more.

They straightened him up again and the bully continued with his punishment. Blows rained down on him and he was powerless to defend himself. Finally when he thought they had finished, the biggest lout of them all stepped forward, glaring down at his blood spattered face.

Jack was breathing heavily through the pain of battered ribs; his nose was bleeding, as was his lip; he had a cut above his left eyebrow where the skin was already scarred and vulnerable to split at the least provocation, and it was bleeding yet again, sending a red stream trickling down the side of his face.

The guy stood there for a moment and Jack wondered what he was going to do. He soon found out, much to his detriment, when the giant of a man, kneed him in the groin and made him collapse in pain. Released from their hold, he lay protecting himself there against further attack.

"Damn you, you bastard!" the man spat. "You and your kind should be castrated. Yeah maybe we'll do that here and now..."

The officer silently approached. He had been watching from a distance, keeping an eye on them, but he couldn't allow it to continue. He rattled the bars with his night-stick, ordering them to settle down now. Which they did with little grace and a lot of resentment.

"Okay, okay. You've had your fun boys, now leave him alone!" the officer barked, meaning it. If they started on the Colonel again, then he would have to remove him to another cell.

The men backed off, leaving Jack lying on the floor wondering if he was going to survive this. He hurt just about everywhere, but his main concern was for the family jewels right now. He didn't mind putting up with busted ribs or split lips, but his reproductive parts were another matter. He just hoped they'd still be in working order when he recovered.

OoOoOoOoO

The car eventually slowed and pulled up outside the lonely cabin. It was the first time any of them had been there, except Teal'c. Sam had always refused to go there with Jack, knowing that if she did, she would have given in to temptation and crossed that line with her superior officer. Daniel had just plain refused, telling Jack he didn't want to go.

The sun had risen long ago, and now was high in the sky. They sat in complete silence looking at the serene setting and wondered why they had refused to come with Jack. It was beautiful.

Sam slipped from the car and walked slowly towards the veranda of the wooden cabin. It had been lovingly looked after and tended. It was Jack's pride and joy; his home away from home; his haven from the SGC and all the responsibilities that being the 2IC involved. The scenery around the lake was stunning, peaceful, and it held a calming quality that she personally hadn't found anywhere else to date. She vowed there and then that if he ever asked her again she wouldn't say no.

She caught her breath in wonderment, and pushed herself up the step to knock on the door.

There was no answer, so she peered in through the little window, trying to see if he was there and just ignoring them. The place appeared deserted, and Holland covers were draped over the furniture showing that the cabin hadn't been disturbed for some time.

Sam sighed and turned back to the others who were all looking round the grounds, and Daniel who was standing on the little dock, surveying the lake in silence.

He began to wonder why he kept telling Jack that he wasn't interested in coming here, when it was so peaceful and beautiful. No wonder Jack had loved it here; no wonder he always tried to escape here. He was sorry that he had refused to come when Jack so desperately wanted to share this peace with them, his closest friends. He knew that when this was over, that he would accept the invitation to come next time Jack offered; that is, if he bothered to ask in the future.

He turned away when he heard Sam's disappointed voice behind him, then walked back to the car.

"He's not here. It doesn't look as if he's been here for some time," she said sadly.

Teal'c agreed, having been all the way round the cabin and found no trace of their leader and friend.

It was then that Davis' cell phone rang. He answered it, holding a short and terse conversation with someone on the other end. Sg-1 looked to him for enlightenment, but Davis' face betrayed his dark thoughts.

"What is it? What's happened?" Sam and Daniel asked together, fear for Jack escalating in their hearts.

"That was the police department. They arrested the Colonel in Jackson county, Wisconsin last night. They're shipping him to Washington just as soon as the hospital releases him."

TBC


	10. Mercy Flights

_A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. Here's another chapter to keep you amused while I write the next one._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"That was the police department. They arrested the Colonel in Jackson county, Wisconsin last night. They're shipping him back to Washington just as soon as the hospital releases him."

Chapter 10

"From the hospital?" Sam gasped, her heart dropping to her toes. "Why?"

"What? Why?" Daniel demanded too. Was Jack sick or what? He wanted to know; now!

Davis dithered a little, knowing that whatever he said would not be welcome. Instead he tried to deflect their questions.

"Let's get back into the car shall we? I'll explain on the way."

Sam, Teal'c and Daniel piled back into the car, and soon they were on their way again, heading for Jackson county.

"Well!" demanded Sam as soon as they were moving.

"Come on Paul, what happened? Why is Jack in the hospital?" Daniel pleaded.

"From the brief conversation I had, it seems he was arrested in the early hours of the morning for being drunk..."

"What?" Sam and Daniel gasped in horror. "Jack wouldn't get drunk..." Daniel continued but Davis waved him off.

"That's what the police doctor who examined him said," Davis explained apologetically; he was just the messenger here. "He was so drunk apparently he couldn't even recall his name, let alone how he got to Wisconsin. They discovered his identity through his dog tags and formally arrested him for Sharon Lloyd's kidnapping and rape, locking him in a cell. And as far as I can tell, the other inmates didn't take to kindly to a rapist in their cell and worked him over; putting him in the hospital..."

"Are you sure that was actually Jack? I can't see him letting anyone beat him up, drunk or not!"

"His fingerprints check out against the Air Force records," Davis assured them.

"There has to be something. This isn't right. I can't believe Jack would do this!" Daniel sighed with regret. Nothing was adding up properly.

"That's all I know, Dr. Jackson, but General Hammond wants us to go there and see if there was anything more to this than meets the eye."

"Will Jack still be at the hospital by the time we get there?" Daniel asked hopefully, looking at his watch to calculate the time it would take to reach the hospital.

"I don't know," the Major replied a little sadly. He hoped they would be in time to see him. He so desperately needed to talk with the Colonel. "Em...There's one other thing you should know…" He paused again thinking about the best way to break further bad news to them. "Early this morning they discovered something which sort of explains how he got as far as Wisconsin. They found a stolen car wrapped round a tree about a couple of hundred yards from where they found him. It had his fingerprints all over it...and traces of Sharon Lloyd's blood in the trunk." He felt sick. Whoever was doing this had stitched the Colonel up pretty tightly.

He could see the effect his words had on SG-1. Major Carter had paled considerably, her hands wringing together from anxiety, and she was actually chewing on her knuckles. Dr. Jackson's arms had wrapped round his torso and he was chewing on his bottom lip, having paled significantly too. Teal'c was by far the hardest to understand as regards his reaction, but even he looked shocked at the revelation. Actually he looked thunderous and Davis was glad that he wasn't the one who was going to be torn limb from limb when the real culprit was found.

OoOoOoOoO

"Yes Mr. President, I do!" George Hammond stated with certainty. "I stand by my earlier statement sir. Colonel O'Neill would do no such thing." … "I'll swear by his integrity and loyalty." ... "Sir, someone out there is out to disgrace him, but I'm sure with your help sir we can prove his innocence." ... "Yes sir, Mr. President, I will. Thank you."

Hammond dropped the red phone back into it's cradle and sighed heavily; his fingers were woven together and pressed against his lips, elbows propped on the desk. The phones had been going all morning since the media had broken the news of Jack's arrest. It was hot stuff. It wasn't every day that such a high ranking officer was accused of kidnapping, assault, rape, stealing a car, being drunk and disorderly, driving whilst drunk, resisting arrest... apparently the list seemed endless.

As soon as the Pentagon had informed him of Jack's arrest, he had dispatched his CMO to Wisconsin with a couple of SF's as escort, hoping to gain the President's backing. Well, he'd just won it, with some fancy talking. Deep down he was hoping that he knew is second in command well enough to trust this was more than meets the eye and that the man was wholly innocent, otherwise it would be his career too. The charges had to be explained somehow.

Eye witness accounts about the kidnapping didn't add up. Some said he had pushed the girl through the back of the hotel, some were saying he was actually being led away from the armed men. Whatever way it was those 'so called' cops hadn't been seen or heard of since, and no police force in the country was laying claim to them. It was shaky evidence at best but it was all they had to go on for now. In his eyes Jack was being ridden rough shod over and he personally wanted to see every one of those trumped up charges dropped. He trusted Jack with his life. The man was a damn hero; saving the world on several occasions, even going as far as disobeying orders to stop a Goa'uld's imminent attack. He was certainly a maverick officer, but one whose heart and loyalty lay on the right place. He'd stake his life on Jack's innocence from all the charges.

"I promise you Jack that I won't rest until this mystery is solved. You're not going to be drummed out of the service because of some damn vindictive individual who wants to be rid of you and take you down hard. It won't happen on my shift Jack." Hammond whispered to the empty room, determined to help his friend.

OoOoOoOoO

"How is he doing?"

"He won't be up to answering any of your questions yet Gruber," the doctor replied with a frown. This wasn't the first patient she'd had from his cells, any more people that get admitted like this and she was going to report his office to someone higher up the chain. The man was a bully and she knew that at least half of his officers were afraid of him. She wasn't.

She'd had a phone call to say the man's liaison officer and the investigation team from the Pentagon were on their way and she had to delay Gruber from taking him back to the cells at least until they had a chance to talk to her patient. The Air Force General on the end of the line had said it was on the President's orders so who was she to argue?

"The first signs of his recovery and I want that SOB back behind bars," Gruber snarled.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait for that. He's a sick man, and I'm not releasing him for some time yet. So go back to your desk and I'll call you when he's ready. He won't be going anywhere for some time."

"No he won't, and just to make sure he won't be going anywhere..." Gruber spat, fastening some handcuffs to Jack's wrist and then to the metal railing on the side of the bed. "There!" he smiled grimly. "He ain't going nowhere. I'm posting a guard outside the door too. No-one gets in to see him except my men, is that clear?"

"No-one gets to see him unless I say so," she retorted, folding her arms determinedly while ignoring the man's grammatical ignorance.

Gruber wasn't happy, but he grunted something rude and stalked away. Dr. Annie Schyberg breathed a sigh of relief and took one last check on her patient. He was handsome to say the least, certainly not the usual type of drunk they had in after a night in Gruber's cells. According to her phone conversation with a General Hammond, this man was a Colonel in the USAF and a hero, and she could just imagine how good he would look in his uniform.

She let her imagination wander and her eyes roam over his lithe body as she held his wrist taking his pulse. She came to rest on his face and broke out into a wide smile when she noticed his dark eyes were fixed on her face.

"Well, hi there," she said, laying his hand back onto the covers. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Jack lay staring at her blankly.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice weak and croaky.

She offered him a sip from the glass of cool water by his bed.

"You're in the hospital. You were beaten up pretty badly," she said, unable to resist brushing the silver strands of hair from his sweat beaded brow.

"Don't remember," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Can you remember your name?"

Jack wrinkled his forehead as he tried to puzzle out who he was but came up with nothing.

"No," he sighed unhappily.

"Never mind," she said, smiling reassuringly. "It'll come back later. You took a pretty hefty kick to your head, and there's a little swelling to the tissues, but that'll go down in a day or two and maybe you'll remember more then."

He gave a shrug and instantly regretted the movement with a hiss of pain.

Annie patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"You'll be sore for a while but apart from a couple of broken ribs and a lot of bruising, you'll be fine. Would you like something to eat?"

Jack shook his head, he wasn't hungry; he still felt nauseous and his stomach felt sore, obviously from a punch or two. If only he could recall what had happened to him.

"Okay then. Get some rest," she ordered, still smiling down at him. It was hard to think of him as a wanted man, he looked so lost and innocent lying there. She couldn't wait to see what this Pentagon liaison officer had to say aboutthe Colonel. There was bound to be a reasonable explanation for his condition. She decided there and then to take a closer look at his blood-work, she wasn't entirely convinced he had been drunk.

Jack closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep almost as soon as she'd closed the door behind her.

She found a young officer sitting on a chair outside the door, obviously the guard for the next few hours. She offered him a brief smile before she hurried away to the labs. She didn't know why she felt he was innocent of the crimes he was accused of, but it wouldn't hurt to see if there was anything strange going on inside him. She needed the results ready for when the USAF officers turned up, plus, she wanted to give them something that might help prove Gruber was wrong. She would do anything to take that arrogant bully down a peg or two.

OoOoOoOoO

Janet Fraiser, stepped out of the helicopter and, crouching low, she hurried away from the spinning blades. A young man in a white coat was waiting for her and her escort guards.

They waited for the helicopter to lift off again before she was greeted by him.

"Hi! I'm Dr. Peter Westcott. You must Dr. Fraiser?" He stuck his hand out and Janet shook it, but her mind was wholly on the Colonel's condition.

"Hi," she replied, "Yes I am, now what's the Colonel's condition?"

"He woke up a little while ago, but he's resting quietly now. He's pretty sore and he still can't recall who he is."

Janet nodded her understanding, and followed him to the private room. She was a little shocked at seeing the police officer outside but then she dismissed it, recalling that as far as they were concerned he was a criminal. The officer was about to stop her entering the room so she pulled herself up to do battle, but then one look at her two burly SF's escort who drew their side-arms and the officer backed down without a murmur, then hurried away to make a phone call.

TBC


	11. All Hands to the Rescue

_Thanks to everyone who sent in reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Janet nodded her understanding, and followed him to the private room. She was a little shocked at seeing the police officer outside but then she dismissed it, recalling that as far as they were concerned he was a criminal. He was about to stop her entering the room so she pulled herself up to do battle, but then one look at her two burly SF's escort who drew their side-arms and the officer backed down without a murmur, but hurried away to make a phone call.

Chapter 11

Janet Fraiser stepped into the room quietly, taking in all the equipment surrounding the Colonel. He looked pale and drawn, seemingly older than she remembered from the last time she had seen him. He stirred at her entrance and gazed upon her with sleepy dark eyes that were brimming with incomprehension.

Her heels tapped their way across the short expanse of tiled concrete floor and smiled down at him, automatically taking is wrist in her slender cool fingers.

"Colonel," she greeted him cheerfully, "how do you feel?"

"Just peachy," he replied with his still scratchy voice.

Janet's smile deepened. Even if he couldn't recall who he was, the sarcasm was still very much in evidence.

She moved to the bottom of the bed and removed the chart, muttering to herself as she scanned the pages of notes written about her 'favourite' patient.

"So, do you think you could tell me anything about what happened to you?"

Jack closed his eyes, he saw odd flashes in his mind, but nothing made any sense to him.

"Not much," he sighed, then thought of something. "There was a young woman. We were running..." he broke off, groaning in frustration when the memory dried up.

Janet patted his arm in commiseration.

"Never mind. I'm here to help find out what really happened. Do you know who I am?"

He peered closer, he did recall her face, but the name and from where, yet eluded him.

"You look familiar, but..." he ended with a small shrug and a wince.

That's okay Colonel. I'm Dr. Janet Fraiser and I need to carry out a few tests for the Air Force..."

"Air Force?" he puzzled. His memories really were scrambled.

"You're a Colonel in the USAF. I'm the CMO of the base where you are stationed, so I know you quite well. We've worked together for a number of years sir. Just relax while I take some blood samples for now. Then I'll let you sleep." She couldn't tell him any more than that, she needed him to remember those kind of things for himself. It would be so easy just to coddle him and tell him everything he wanted to know; but that's not how it worked.

He nodded, barely able to keep his eyes open any longer, and he allowed them to close while she drew off the necessary amount of blood from his vein. He'd already drifted off to sleep before she'd finished.

Janet looked down on him with an indulgent smile. This Colonel O'Neill was docile, but that could be the result of whatever was running through his system at the moment. He certainly didn't give the impression of having been intoxicated and she couldn't believe that he had been. She knew his defence lay in her hands to come up with a viable reason for his behaviour. The reports she'd read from the police files certainly didn't add up to the Jack O'Neill she knew.

Leaving him in the capable hands of the SF's, she hurried off to the nurses station and ultimately the labs.

OoOoOoOoO

Some hours later, Sam stepped from the car and stretched her back and her legs with a soft but relieved groan. It felt like they had been travelling for days, and certainly for more hours than she had been comfortable with. She'd snatched a little sleep in the car, but now she was stiff and hungry and travel dirty, despite the pit stop for an early breakfast and use of the bathroom several miles back.

The others followed her, uncurling themselves from the back seat, Daniel stretching his long limbs too. He stood behind her, yawning, though he'd managed to sleep for far longer than she had. Teal'c had shut himself off in his meditation, his own method of relaxation soothing him, so that he arrived feeling fresher and more awake than the others.

Major Davis oversaw the unloading of their luggage and then dismissed the two drivers, telling them to go find a motel in order to get some proper sleep.

Sam looked at the one storey hospital, seeing a small town medical centre and hoping it was going to be able to cope with the sudden influx of USAF personnel. She'd had a phone call from Janet already to say that she was there and was working on finding something in the Colonel's blood-stream that would account for his memory loss and his actions, and that she and the rest of the team should notify her when they arrived.

Sam flipped open her cell phone and speed dialled Janet's number.

"Hi Janet," she said as soon as the call was answered. "We just got here."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Meet me at the entrance."

Sam flipped the phone shut and stuffed it back into her jeans pocket, and within minutes after picking up her bag was leading her party to the front entrance to meet up with her friend.

Janet saw them approach and beamed a welcome.

"Hi!" Sam said with a weary smile. "How's the Colonel?"

Janet smiled deeply, almost amused that the first thing out of Sam's mouth had been her concern for the Colonel.

"He's had a fairly peaceful night, but he still can't recall anything significant. Just odd snatches of things but he can't make sense of anything yet," Janet sighed. "I could really use your help in the lab Sam."

"Sure. Is there somewhere we could freshen up a bit? We've been travelling for what seems like days."

"You can use my house if you like!"

Sam looked round Janet who had also turned to see Annie Schyberg walking towards them with a smile on her face.

"You must be the Colonel's team?" she surmised. "Janet told me to expect you."

"Sam Carter," Sam said holding out her hand to shake the tall attractive doctor's hand. "This is Daniel Jackson and Murray; and this is Major Davis from the Pentagon."

Annie shook hands with all of them, still beaming.

Teal'c dipped his head, bowing over her hand as was his custom when he took the long fingers in his giant hand, greeting her so politely.

Annie looked up at his gentle demeanour and wondered where he fitted in with the military mind set that she knew of. He just didn't fit the mould. His sombre face and his huge muscular body belying his actions and manners. 'Talk about a gentle giant,' she mused inwardly. She shook herself mentally and fought to get her thoughts back on track.

"My house is just next door. You're welcome to use the shower, there's plenty of hot water. Help yourself to some breakfast or whatever and I've left a pot of coffee on the go for you. Janet said you were a coffee addict Daniel."

He blushed on hearing this and gave Janet a little frown of annoyance, but he knew she was right. He was desperate for a good cup of coffee right now.

"Thank you. That would be great," Sam replied thinking that she liked this doctor already.

"When can we see Jack?" Daniel asked impatient to see his friend too, though he did understand that he probably wouldn't be recognised by him.

"Later Daniel," Janet replied. "Annie is going to check on him first, then he's due for a little physio to work out those stiffened muscles. He's pretty much bruised all over."

"And all while being in the custody of the police!" Daniel spat angrily.

"Not necessarily Daniel. We can't prove that. We still don't know what happened to him before. If he really was in that car wreck then he could have sustained at least some of those injuries there. We won't know exactly what went on until he can recall the details. It's our job to help him remember what happened," Janet said gently.

Daniel huffed and pouted, wrapping his arms around himself, unhappy with the way things were moving along.

"I must get back to the lab," Janet said. "When you're ready Sam, join me. Any one of the nurses will show you where it is."

"I will," Sam responded, calling back over her shoulder when Annie led them back through the doorway into the open and pressed the key into Daniel's hands.

"That's my house over there, the white painted one with the rather battered truck on the driveway. Don't mind the cat do you? Jasper has the run of the place, but he's used to strangers coming and going," Annie explained.

Daniel sighed a little morosely at this. Cat fur was all he needed on top of everything else. He was just thankful that he had plenty of allergy medication with him, though he expected Annie could provide him with some if he needed more.

They made their way over to the house and let themselves in, Sam bagging the shower first. She was desperate to scrub away the travel weariness, get into some clean clothes and feel human once more.

Daniel, predictably, headed straight for the coffee pot and helped himself, inhaling the rich aroma as if he were starved of it.

Teal'c made friends with Jasper while Major Davis took a good look round. Not that he was nosy, but it was his habit to check out all these things. Annie might appear friendly but things that could look innocuous sometimes proved the opposite. He was responsible for SG-1 and wouldn't want anything to happen to them. They were Colonel O'Neill's only hope in proving his innocence.

TBC


	12. Frustration

_Here's another chapter for you guys, and I'm sorry if you are all getting frustrated with me being so slow to update. RL is hectic right now and I'm doing the best I can._

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Teal'c made friends with Jasper while Major Davis took a good look round. Not that he was nosy, but it was his habit to check out all these things. Annie might appear friendly but things that could look innocuous sometimes proved the opposite. He was responsible for SG-1 and wouldn't want anything to happen to them. They were Colonel O'Neill's only hope in proving his innocence.

Chapter 12

"This way Sir, Ma'am," the guard invited them after they'd entered the hallowed halls of the Pentagon. They then had their appointment checked and their ID validated. Now they were being led over to the elevator.

Sharon Lloyd and her lawyer followed the young Air Force Sergeant along the corridor, until they came to an office with the right name on the door. The Sergeant knocked, then opened the door for them to pass through. He saluted them and returned to his post, leaving them to approach the woman sitting behind the desk.

"We have an appointment!" the lawyer stated coolly. He wasn't keen on them being here but the USAF demanded that they be given a first hand account of what had happened during the kidnapping.

"Names?" the woman asked without looking up.

"Sharon Lloyd and Martin Andrews," he replied with as much civility as he could muster. He wasn't happy about this interview anyway, and this secretary's attitude was just like the icing on the top of the cake.

"Colonel Forrester will be with you in a moment. Please take a seat."

Andrews shot her a wild look, which seemed to have no effect on her whatsoever. He herded Sharon to a seat in the corner and sat down beside her, still glaring at the secretary who had resumed filing her nails.

He noticed that she wasn't in uniform so he could only assume that she was a civilian worker, although the name on her desk said otherwise, he now noted.

He made a mental note and consigned it to memory; thinking that perhaps he should complain.

It seemed like hours before the inner door opened and a voice from inside invited them in.

Andrews and Lloyd entered the room and came face to face with a short man in a military uniform. He leaned over the desk to shake their hands, gesturing that they should be seated.

"I'm Colonel Forrester, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm here to conduct an inquiry into Colonel O'Neill's case. Miss Lloyd if you'd like to tell me everything you can recall about how you knew the accused?"

Sharon glanced at her lawyer and he nodded his consent.

"I first met him when he arrived at the hotel..." she began softly. She was still finding it a traumatic experience. There she was just a short while ago, an ordinary and unremarkable hotel receptionist; now because of this whole mess she had been shoved into the limelight. Fame she could have dealt with but it had been plastered all over the national papers that she had been kidnapped and raped by a USAF Colonel. She was never going to live it down.

"...he seemed like a really nice guy. Old, but we got on well..."

"Did he ask you for any...em... shall we say...'favours'?" Forrester asked.

"No!" Sharon seemed even more embarrassed by this line of questioning, and kept glancing across to Andrews who encouraged her to tell the truth. "We just talked and then he walked me back to the hotel."

"Why back to the hotel? Didn't he offer to walk you home?"

"My car was still in the hotel parking lot. I needed it to get across town."

"Where you live?"

"Yes."

"Did O'Neill hint at another date?"

"No. He just thanked me for a nice evening and went up to his room."

"Did he kiss you?"

Sharon blushed, not wanting to admit that she had been charmed by his manners.

Forrester had observed the reddened cheeks and took it as a yes.

"Not exactly," she said at last, looking down at her hands clamped together in her lap.

"Not exactly? What does that mean?" Forrester asked, needing to be sure.

"He...he took my hand and kissed the back of it."

"I see. Did he invite you to meet up with him in his room?"

"No!" Sharon cried. She was getting upset, and Andrews was about to object to Forrester's methods of interrogation. After all, his client was the innocent party here, and this wasn't a court of law. This was supposed to be an interview not a cross examination.

Forrester held up a hand and apologised but said it was necessary to establish the truth as to why O'Neill suddenly 'forced' Miss Lloyd.

"Was he frustrated at all with you?"

"Frustrated? I don't know what you mean?"

"Did he behave like he wanted to... have sex?" Forrester waved a hand at her and it took a little while for the question to sink in.

"No!" Sharon denied there was any such notion at that time. "I told you already he didn't mention anything like that nor did he give me any indication that he...wanted it."

Her emotions were so conflicted. Jack had seemed like a really nice guy. She'd enjoyed his company, and didn't know what had gone wrong with him; unless it was the alcohol and the drugs or whatever. She'd liked him, but now she hated him, yet deep down she didn't want to. But then, she should never have been fooled into trusting him; her Momma warned her never to trust a man in uniform, no matter how handsome he looked in it.

"Did you ask him for sex? Did you proposition him?"

"No!" Sharon all but screamed in response. She burst into tears, and Andrews leapt out of his chair in anger.

"That's enough Colonel! My client is innocent. It's O'Neill you need to be asking that question. I will not allow my client to be bullied into admitting to something she isn't. She does not make a habit of dating strangers and is certainly no prostitute."

"Yet, she went out on a date with O'Neill?" Forrester argued.

"What are you trying to prove here?" Andrews demanded.

"Would she have been willing to have sex with O'Neill if he'd asked her beforehand? If he'd invited her up to his room? Would she have gone?" Forrester ranted, sensing that Sharon would have to agree.

"No!" she yelled, denying the allegations. "I'm not like that! I don't go sleeping around!" she wept quietly; sobbing her heart out. It was all still too raw and this was hard for her to talk about. She didn't like the way he was practically accusing her of being 'that' type of girl.

The door opened and the secretary entered and glared at her boss, having heard the conversation from the outer office. Without a word or his permission, she pulled Sharon from her chair and took her back to her office, shutting the two men out. She sat with her in the corner, her arms round the distraught young woman, comforting her.

Forrester slumped in his seat, not defeated, but reluctant to admit that Sharon was innocent. O'Neill had obviously taken leave of his senses. He still had a lot of questions to ask. They weren't nearly finished yet.

Andrews was relieved that his first assessment of the secretary had been hasty. She knew her boss well, if she could behave as she did towards him. He was glad that she was there for Sharon, and wished he'd thought about bringing someone along to, figuratively speaking, hold her hand.

It was several minutes later, after Forrester and Andrews had passed a few comments about the case, that Sharon and the secretary came back in. Sharon's face was still showing red blotches but she seemed more composed. This time, Jenny, the secretary, pulled up a chair and sat beside her, and held her hand; giving her boss a reproachful look, knowing how hard he could be when rooting out the facts. He acknowledged her presence with a rueful grin and apologised to Sharon for appearing to be harsh in his approach.

He then continued with his questioning.

OoOoOoOoO

"Jack?"

Daniel opened the door wider and smiled tentatively at the man in the bed.

Jack looked up but failed to recognise the stranger as he entered.

He didn't acknowledge his name, but kept his eyes fixed on him as he neared the bed.

"Hi. How're you doing?" Daniel asked.

Jack looked at him hard as if searching his memories.

"Should I know you?" he asked, deflecting the question about his health.

Daniel smiled and nodded. This was so typical of Jack to avoid any inquiries about how he was feeling.

"Yes. Yes you do. I'm Daniel and I'm a member of your team."

"Oh. Okay." Jack shrugged though it made him wince in pain again. He was actually feeling a bit better today but he wasn't going to admit to anyone that he still hurt. He'd refused the latest pain meds because they made him feel woozy and out of control. He'd had enough of feeling like that just lately and didn't want to ever feel like that again.

"So," Daniel faltered, not really knowing what to say because it was obvious Jack didn't know him from Adam. "Sam says to say 'Hi' and that..."

"Sam? Who's he?"

Daniel almost tripped over his tongue at Jack's question. He really didn't know Sam? And the fact that he'd referred to her as a guy? Oh boy! He sighed.

"Ah...Samantha actually. She said she'd pop in to see you later. She's also a member of your team."

"What team?" Jack demanded. "Everyone is keeping me in the dark," he whined. "No-one is telling me anything. How the hell am I s'posed to remember anything when nobody is reminding me of...anything?"

"I'm sorry Jack. Dr. Fraiser said that you would have to remember everything for yourself. That we can't tell you anything." Daniel hung his head down, feeling guilty while Jack struggled to recall even the slightest thing.

"Is she pretty?" Jack asked suddenly, startling Daniel from his thoughts.

"Wha...what? Who Dr. Fraiser?"

Jack scowled up at him.

"Who'd you think? Forget it. I obviously have!" he grouched in frustration. He'd never felt so useless... at least not that he remembered feeling this way; he felt like screaming.

"Ah...Sam is very pretty, I guess. You...em... ah... Never mind," Daniel was about to give Jack a clue but thought better of it. They weren't supposed to feel that way towards each other and he didn't want to influence Jack's thoughts to an extent where it could get him into trouble, especially if he couldn't recall the regulations about fraternisation. It wouldn't do him or Sam any favours.

"Do you 'like' her...a lot?" Jack asked, for some reason dreading the answer.

"Yeah, she's great," Daniel answered honestly, failing to note Jack's real question.

"Oh!" Jack sighed with regret. There was something deep down inside him that sparked just a little flash of memory, Something that said he and this Sam were something more than team-mates, and more than they should be. But, he must have been wrong, because she obviously meant more to this Daniel than she did to him.

TBC


	13. Do I really know you?

_Sorry to keep you folks hanging on so long. I've been a little under the weather lately, but here is the next chapter for you to enjoy._

_Thanks for all the reviews, and keep them coming…pretty please!_

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"Oh!" Jack sighed with regret. There was something deep down inside him that sparked just a little flash of memory, Something that said he and this Sam were something more than team-mates, and more than they should be. But he must have been wrong, because she obviously meant more to this Daniel than she did to him.

Chapter 13

Jack sighed and shifted awkwardly in the bed. He was still sore and every movement was still hampered by stiffness and pain. He'd refused to be pumped full of drugs, even if they numbed the pain; he hated the effect they had on him. Right now he was still trying to figure out who exactly he was and what had happened to him. Yes, they, these Air Force people, had explained things to a certain point, but they weren't telling him everything he needed to know.

The door opened and he glanced up, scowling to see who it was that had dared to disturb his peace and his ruminating.

The woman stood on the threshold, hesitating to enter when she saw him scowl. As he took note of her blonde hair and her bright blue eyes, his scowl changed automatically into a small smile. Whomever she was she looked perfectly stunning, right from her long jean clad legs, up her slim curvaceous body to her beautiful face. She wore a white coat, but he couldn't see the obligatory stethoscope round her neck, so he gathered that she wasn't a doctor.

Her own smile broadened at the sight of him and she closed the door behind her as she stepped into the room and then walked up to the bed.

Jack watched her approach, trying to calm his body's reactions. She seemed to have an affect on him he couldn't explain. Was she his wife or something? he wondered. Girlfriend? He wished. There was something about her that drew him in like a fish on a hook. He hoped that they would get to know each other if they didn't already.

He pushed himself upright with an effort, grimacing with pain.

"Easy sir," she said, stunning him with her words.

"Sir?" he gaped. She was Air Force too?

Everyone so far had either called him Jack or Colonel, and now Sir. What was she to him and why did he feel attracted to her?

"You really should let Janet give you something for the pain Colonel."

"Nope. I'm okay," he gasped, fighting to push the pain away to the back of his mind. "So," he said, "and you are...?"

"Oh sorry sir. Major Samantha Carter, Colonel. I'm your second in command."

"Oh," Jack sighed. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? She looked gorgeous but apparently, she and this Daniel had something between them, so she was spoken for.

"I won't ask how you are feeling sir. I can see for myself you are still very sore."

"Ya think?" he quipped, making Sam gulp rather sadly on hearing the normal and sarcastic words tumble from his lips so easily. He was still Jack after all, even if he didn't remember it.

A tense silence fell over them, neither of them knowing what to say.

She sat down in the chair and clenched her fists. She was angry with whomever did this to Jack. He obviously didn't know her, and it stung just a little bit. Sam forced the tears back and swallowed her emotions. Now wasn't the time to give anything away. Janet was adamant that he recall it all for himself. All she wanted to do was take him in her arms and kiss away the pain, but after the initial smile, he had seemed to back off with the revelation of who she was. Did he recall the regulations rather than their relationship? For now she would have to work with that until his memories came back, therefore she became Major Carter, rather than Sam Carter.

Her cell phone chose that moment to vibrate against her hip and she pulled it from her pocket, sending Jack a shy, apologetic smile.

"Sorry sir," she said, then put the phone to her ear. "Carter!"

Sam, I think I found something!

"Janet?"

Sam, you have to see this. I'm in the lab.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Sam snapped the phone shut and stood. She longed to take his hand in hers, or brush that silver hair from his brow, and place a kiss over those warm lips but she couldn't. He didn't remember her.

She bit her bottom lip and blinked away a tear, dropping her gaze from his and apologised for having to rush off.

"I'm sorry sir. I have to go. Something's come up. I'll be back later though." With that she hurried to the door, yanking it open. She hesitated in the opening, looking back; her eyes sad with longing.

Jack followed her with his eyes, holding her gaze as she turned to look at him. She offered him a small heart-rending smile. He studied her, expecting her to say something but she didn't. He did see something there though. A brief flicker of pain had clouded her eyes and there were one or two tears cascading down her face before she escaped his questions. He wanted to know why? He needed to know what had her so upset? Was there something more to her than he could recall? He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, trying hard to picture them from before.

OoOoOoOoO

"Janet? What's up?" Sam asked as soon as she entered the lab.

Janet had her lap top open and was looking at some blood samples she had stored on her files back at the SGC.

"Take a look at these Sam. Do you recall this?"

Sam stood, and looked over Janet's shoulder at the display on the screen.

"Should I?"

"You should do. Look closer," Janet urged.

Sam pulled the laptop closer and a little to the side to get a clearer view.

After a few moments she nodded.

"Yeah I remember. The Vorlex. Linea and her experiment that went wrong and screwed up the whole...community," she whispered, choosing her words carefully, so they weren't overheard by the other lab technicians.

"Exactly," Janet replied. "Now take a look at this!"

Janet jumped up from the stool and invited Sam to take a look through the microscope.

"Take a look Sam, and see if anything looks familiar to you!"

Sam settled herself on the warm stool and adjusted the focus on the lens to her eyes. She sat still for a few moments, looking hard at the sample in front of her.

"It's the same, but, there isn't the same number of micro-organisms as the other sample had." She sat upright with a puzzled frown. "Where did this come from?" she asked after a few moments.

"That's a blood sample from the Colonel. I took that when I first got here."

Sam's head shot round with surprise.

"It is?" she gasped, realising the implications.

"It's a weaker solution," Janet agreed, "but at least we know someone wanted him to forget what was going on."

"Wanted to make it look as if he was so drunk, he didn't recall raping Sharon Lloyd, or driving up here."

"Exactly! They wanted to make sure all right," Janet sighed, her anger simmering just below the surface, at what had been done to the Colonel. "No wonder he can't recall anything."

"But at least we can remedy that now Janet, can't we?"

"Damn right we can, but he may still not recall everything that went on while he was under it's influence."

"Do we have any of the antidote?"

"Just a few samples. I'll get onto General Hammond and have some flown here a.s.a.p."

"How did you know what to look for? What made you think about the Vorlex?"

"They said the Colonel couldn't recall anything about himself or what had happened around him, past or present. In a normal case of amnesia the patient can recall something, even if it's way back in the past, but the Colonel had nothing. It sort of started me thinking, so I looked this up, and hey presto!"

"It's a good thing too," Sam agreed wholeheartedly.

While Janet made the phone call, Sam peered into the microscope again, and thanked god that they had found the real problem. Once they had the cure, she only hoped the Colonel would recall what had happened to him; then they could set about getting to the bottom of this whole affair, and prove his innocence.

Sam knew full well the implications from this. There were only a handful of people that knew about the drug that Linea had created so that should narrow the field down substantially. She also knew that now would also be the most dangerous time for all concerned. With the Colonel's memory restored, would he know who it was behind his kidnapping and the rape. But then, Sharon had insisted that it was indeed the Colonel who had raped her. How? She still couldn't believe he had done it, unless they had drugged him up so much he really didn't know what he was doing.

The whole logistics of the Colonel's ordeal was a nightmare, but one which Sam hoped to put an end to as soon as she and the others could. How would he face everyone if he did actually recall raping the young woman? Knowing him for an honourable man, she knew it would devastate him to realise he was responsible for doing that to her. How would she feel towards him if it were true?

"Sam? You okay?"

Sam jumped a mile when Janet tapped her on the shoulder, her thoughts were miles away. She looked down at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap.

"One way or another Sam, I know he's innocent. Colonel O'Neill would never behave in that manner. We just have to trust our own judgement and hope we can get to the bottom of this, and expose the real criminals here."

Sam nodded, and gave her friend a brief hug.

"Thanks Janet."

Janet hugged her back, happy to know they were well on their way to gaining the Colonel's freedom. Though his reputation in the eyes of the public because of all the publicity the case had generated may take a little longer to put right.

TBC


	14. Fear of the truth

_Yes, I know, another chapter that didn't take me ages to write and upload. Thanks to everyone who reviewed; I'd be lost without your constant comments. Thanks!_

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Janet hugged her back, happy to know they were well on their way to gaining the Colonel's freedom. Though his reputation in the eyes of the public because of all the publicity the case had generated may take a little longer to put right.

Chapter 14

Sam turned back to the microscope and took a closer look at Jack's blood sample.

"There are other drugs here too Janet."

"Yeah, I noticed that too, but I haven't had chance to identify them yet. I got kinda excited about the Vorlex one. That would explain his memory loss, but the big question is, was he injected with it before or after he supposedly assaulted the young woman?" Janet asked with deep concern.

They both set to work to discover exactly which chemicals were involved, hoping that it would lead them to the truth.

OoOoOoOoO

"I demand to see my prisoner!"

Major Davis stood his ground, his feet firmly planted in front of the door to the hospital room where Jack was recovering. The two six foot and over airmen hovered menacingly behind him. The Police officer would have to go through them first to get to O'Neill.

"My orders are specific; this is an Air Force matter now and the accusations against Colonel O'Neill are now being investigated by an Air Force team. You no longer have jurisdiction over this case."

The Police officer growled angrily, but backed off when he saw that the situation was useless. He wasn't happy by any means. He needed to keep O'Neill under his thumb, where he could run the show. He hadn't expected so much security to surround the man. There was no way he was going to get in to see him. He would have to find another method of getting to him.

"This is a clear cut case, Major Davis. He assaulted a civilian and should be taken back into custody to be tried by a civil court of law."

"Colonel O'Neill is an officer of the USAF and therefore will appear before a military court for his trial," Davis argued, not yielding one inch to the other officer's menacing glower.

Officer Gruber glared at the Air Force personnel and backed off but couldn't leave without a parting shot.

"You haven't heard the last of this Major."

He turned on his heel and walked away, his whole bearing radiated his anger in every stride to took. He stopped at the reception desk and snarled at the receptionist.

"I'll be back with reinforcements. And don't think I won't find someway of getting him back. You tell that Doctor Schyberg she had better watch her step in future."

With that he marched out of the doors.

Karen Watson stared open mouthed after the man. She couldn't believe that he had just threatened the Annie like that. She fumed as she picked up the phone, dialling the Doctor's lab.

"Annie?"

Just a minute!

Karen drummed her fingers angrily on her desk. The nerve of the man. She always took him for an asshole.

Annie took the phone from Sam's hand with a smile of thanks.

"Annie?"

"Karen?"

"I've just had Gruber here. He's gunning for you Annie."

Annie sighed.

"He's angry that those Airmen and that Major Davis because they won't give him access to Jack O'Neill. Now it looks like he's out for revenge. He said to tell you to watch your step in future."

"That's nothing new Karen. The man's an idiot."

"I know that, but does he?" Karen said with exasperation. "I think he means it this time though."

"You let me worry about Gruber Karen. Just keep an eye open for any trouble. Give me a buzz and I'll be right there, with reinforcements too."

Annie laughed seeing Sam and Janet just spoiling for a fight as they listened in to the conversation. Anything to do with Jack and they would defend him to the end.

"Is he a problem, this Gruber?" Sam asked when Annie put the phone down.

"He's always a problem. The man's a first class bully. They're all afraid of him around here," Annie said with a grimace.

"But you're not?" Janet asked, a little worried for the Doctor.

"Don't worry about me, he's tried to get rid of me before, but so far my bosses are behind me one hundred percent. They're not intimidated by his tactics."

"How come?" Sam was curious.

"They don't actually live round here, so they don't have to put up with his crap," Annie laughed. "They have more trust in me than Gruber likes, but he hasn't been able to come up with anything other than circumstantial evidence against me. My patients always come first, and that's just how it should be."

"He could be dangerous," Sam warned, not liking that this sort of thing was happening these days. She had thought that life in a small town was friendly and civilised. Annie was proving her wrong on so many fronts. There seemed to be a lot of petty squabbling going on; all with thinly veiled threats too. She was glad it wasn't like that where she lived and that the SGC was like one big happy family.

"You should come and work for us," Janet said with enthusiasm. "We could do with you in the infirmary. Colonel O'Neill is normally so stubborn and has at least done as you've told him to. He never listens to me. I haven't heard him whine about getting out of bed once."

"Yes," Sam said with a wicked smile, "but that's only because he doesn't remember what he was like before. Just wait until we give him the antidote!" she warned.

Janet sniggered, knowing Sam was right. Once he knew who he was and who they were, he would revert back to being his usual grumpy self, complaining about being stuck in the hospital.

"I can't leave these people," Annie sighed with regret, her shoulders sagging slightly with the reality of the situation. "Who would stand up to Gruber. My replacement might be afraid of him too and then where would they be? I'd love to join you, it sounds so exciting; all that top secret stuff. If Gruber wasn't around then I'd jump at the chance."

Janet and Sam exchanged looks and tacitly understood that they both agreed to somehow bring Gruber to the notice of his bosses. His bullying tactics had to stop and if the evidence of Jack's treatment in the jail was anything to go by then they had a valid case against him. Maybe with Annie's help they could question a few others who had first hand experience of his own brand of punishment, they could get him thrown out of the Police department; making sure he never worked for them again.

OoOoOoOoO

Major Davis relaxed a little when the officer had gone, he turned back to nod at the SFs.

"Stand down boys, but keep your eyes open for any sign of trouble. I get the feeling we haven't seen the last of him yet."

They nodded and took up their positions once more, while Davis entered the room.

"How are you doing Colonel?" he asked, seeing that Jack was awake.

"Oh, just peachy Major. I'm stuck here, can't remember a thing and according to the newspapers I'm a..."

"That's just the media's opinion sir," Davis interrupted, "They exaggerate everything out all proportions. Dr. Fraiser is just waiting for that medication to arrive and then you'll remember everything."

"Don't be so sure of it. I can't believe you can get my memories back just like that."

"That's because you don't recall those particular facts Colonel. Trust me, you will once the Doctor has finished."

"If you say so," Jack sighed. He hated lying there knowing nothing or no-one, and hurting. It was frustrating to say the least. He couldn't believe what the papers were accusing him of; in fact they'd already tried and condemned him. He was already guilty in their eyes. He just couldn't accept that he could be capable of doing the things he'd done; especially to a young woman. It just wasn't in his nature, but then, he couldn't recall what was supposed to be his nature. Maybe he was guilty? If he was, then he wouldn't be able to live with that, not any more. Things would have to change or he'd put an end to it permanently. He couldn't face imprisonment for god knows how long. He knew he hated to be confined in any shape or form; he'd go stark raving nuts.

He was torn in two; he wanted this miracle drug so that he could recall the incident, and yet, he wasn't sure about it; not wanting to discover if he was the monster the paper had raved about. He sighed unhappily, and slid down in the bed, turning his back on the Major and the paper.

"I'm tired," he muttered, hoping that Davis would leave him alone.

"Of course sir. The guards are right outside if you need me at all."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, closing his eyes. He was tired; tired of life, and if he admitted it, afraid of who he was...or wasn't.

TBC


	15. Revelations

_Thanks to my faithful reviewers for their comments. Luv you guys, and I really would have been lost without you this last time._

_I thrive on reviews so pretty please R & R? It's hard to write otherwise. I need all the encouragement I can at the moment; I got out of my sick bed to post this!_

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, closing his eyes. He was tired; tired of life, and if he admitted it, afraid of who he was...or wasn't.

Chapter 15

The door swung open and Janet, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Annie entered, wide smiles on their faces, well, maybe not so much on Teal'c's face, but he was looking happier than normal. Jack looked up at the intrusion and gulped a little, feeling slightly vulnerable in the crowded room. Then Major Davis entered behind them and shut the door. Jack felt like he was facing his firing squad.

"Well, Colonel. It's arrived. All I have to do is give you this and your memories will return," Janet said, beaming down at him, and gesturing towards the little trolley she had been pushing.

Jack eyed the syringe dubiously and swallowed painfully. Did he really want this? What he wanted was a way out of here; right now. What would this stuff reveal about him? That he really was a cold hearted bastard that raped a young woman who had trusted him? That he was high on drugs at the time? That he was stoned out of his mind and had lost it totally? Or was he always like that and was just unlucky this time and he got caught by mistake?

"No!" he yelled, backing away slightly. "I don't want it!" he panicked.

"Colonel? It's..." Janet started to protest, but he looked like a deer caught in the headlights and she stopped, putting the syringe back on the trolley.

"I don't want it," Jack reiterated. "I'm not sure I want to know that I did that."

"Janet," Sam said, keeping her eyes on Jack's face, but reaching across Jack to stop her friend from getting into Napoleonic mood and forcing him to accept it. She could see the doubts niggling away at him. Over the years of working closely with him she could pretty much read his facial expressions without him having to say anything. It was one of the reasons they worked so well together out in the field. Plus the fact that they had an unspoken and secret love for each other and with a few moments alone with him, she should be able to reassure him and talk him round to accepting the serum. "Let me talk to the Colonel alone. I think I might be able to reassure him."

Janet understood immediately, and Annie, looking at the pair of them thought she understood too, but wouldn't say anything, at least not in Major Davis' presence. She wasn't stupid, she knew military law, being a military brat.

Major Davis was dubious about it but at Janet's insistence, he left the room with the others too. Janet shutting the door firmly behind her and standing guard to stop anyone from entering or peering through the little glass window at the two occupants. She may have been small but nobody dared to cross her where the health of her patients took precedence.

Inside the room, Sam's blue eyes were locked onto Jack's dark brown hooded ones. She knew he didn't remember their illicit relationship, but she had to do this. She had to reveal it, hoping that it would make him see sense.

"Jack," she started, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his free hand in hers. She felt his fingers stiffen against her palm and began rubbing gentle soothing circles through the soft hairs on back of his hand. "I know you don't remember...this, but believe me when I say I know you. We...ah...have this thing between us; an unspoken attachment if you like..."

"I thought you were with Daniel," he said unexpectedly, looking down at their hands, enjoying the feel of their connection.

Sam gaped at him in disbelief.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she gasped.

"I asked him if he loved you, and he said yes," Jack replied bluntly.

Sam snorted with amusement, and shook her head.

"That's true I guess in his own way he does. And I guess I love him too, but not like that. Jack...'we'...have been together for a number of years now and we care for each other more than we should. We've even dated several times but in secret. The regulations forbid our relationship, but it's a risk we are both willing to take."

"Oh!" he said brightening a little. His lips curved into that lop-sided smile she loved so much and had missed like crazy. "Sweet!"

Sam giggled and brought his hand up to her lips to press a delicate kiss on his palm.

"It's you I love Jack."

"Why are you telling me this now. I thought Doc Fraiser said you weren't supposed to tell me anything about my past?"

"She did and she was right..."

"So why...?"

"Because I need you to trust me Jack. I know deep down you're afraid of what the antidote might reveal, but I need you to know that it really is for the best. Believe me Jack when I say I know what you are like, and that person wasn't like you at all," she said, pointing to the newspaper lying discarded on the table beside the bed. "That's not the Jack O'Neill I know. The Jack I know is the most loyal, honest, upstanding officer and a gentleman that I've ever had the privilege to meet. My Jack O'Neill is just not capable of doing that, and having this..." She broke off to wave a hand at the neglected syringe, "...will help clear your name..."

"Supposing it doesn't?" he argued.

"Doesn't what?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"Clear my name. Supposing it reveals that I am guilty, What then?"

"You're not guilty Jack. You forget, I know you! I've worked with you for the last six, nearly seven, years, and we've been together as a couple, albeit in secret, for quite a while now. You're not that man Jack. Please trust me on this! That's all I ask. It will be okay, I promise!"

"No. Don't promise me, because if it does reveal I did it, you'll only be disappointed, and so will I. But, I will trust you to know me."

"Why?"

"Because...despite the fact that I though you and Daniel were...together, there was always something deep inside that made me want to love you," he confessed with a small smirk.

Sam giggled, leaning forward to brush a kiss over his lips. He slipped his arms around her and hugged her. He was trembling slightly and Sam knew he was still deeply worried about taking the antidote, but that he trusted in her enough to do it.

"So," she said, pulling out of his embrace, "you'll do it?"

"Only for you, because you said you know who and what I am."

"Good." She reached out and touched his cheek, cupping it in her palm and smiled down at him, before she walked to the door, allowing everyone to come in again.

She and Janet exchanged looks, knowing what had passed between her and Jack. Janet nodded and turned back to her patient.

"Right sir, lie back and relax and in a few moments you'll start to remember." She swabbed the area and injected the serum into his arm.

A few moments later he rocked his head from side to side with a deep frown marring his forehead. He moaned and shook and then cried out in agony, but Janet held onto his hand on one side and Sam held his hand on the other, and between them, they helped him through the pain of recollection.

"Charlie!"

The agonised cry rang through the room and his team hung their heads fighting to remain calm. Sam shed a few tears, knowing how much the memory of his son dying would be exceptionally painful for him to bear.

By the time he'd calmed down, his closed eyes were red rimmed with tears, but dutifully nobody brought this to his attention.

Major Davis looked on in embarrassment; he hadn't known the agony of what happened that day, and was slightly puzzled by it, but knew it must have been a traumatic event for the Colonel, from the moisture gathered at the corner of the man's eyes, and Dr. Fraiser's, Major Carter's and Dr. Jackson's own leaking tears too.

Jack sniffed, and blinked away the salty liquid and pulled his hand away from Janet's to rub his eyes dry.

Sam squeezed his hand to let him know it was okay; that they understood.

"Colonel?" Janet began, wondering if it worked as well as they'd hoped.

"It's okay Doc. I remember everything from my past now," he sighed with a painful swallow.

Sam offered him a glass of water from which he took a long drink.

"What about the incident. Can you remember what happened?"

"Not everything, just bits."

Major Davis stepped forward, taking charge of the questions.

"Colonel, I'm authorised to take a statement of the events which led up to..." he hesitated not wanting to say the 'rape' because it sounded like he was guilty.

"Just spit it out Major. And just for the record, I wouldn't do anything like that," Jack spat angrily.

"So you didn't do it?" Sam asked with relief.

"I didn't say that!" he answered bitterly.

"What? Are you saying you did?" Daniel cried in disbelief. He thought he knew Jack O'Neill. Could he have been wrong? Jack could be a cold hearted bastard on occasions, but this?

"I'm not saying I did it. I'm saying I don't remember," Jack sighed in frustration. He looked up at Sam and shrugged. "Sorry!" he said, seeing the disappointment reflected in her eyes, feeling her hand loosen round his and he slipped his hand free from her lax grasp.

The room had fallen into an awkward silence at his revelation.

"Can you start at the beginning for me Colonel?" Davis said, placing the recorder on the roll-away table. He needed the Colonel's statement, regardless of his guilt or not.

"Well, it all started when I arrived at the hotel..." he said, not looking up at anyone. He didn't want to see condemnation in their eyes where once he saw trust.

TBC


	16. Trust?

_I'm really, really sorry for the long delay in updating guys. RL has been so horrible it's unbelievable. One bug after another on top of a bad case of anaemia hadn't helped at all. My muse went walkabout along with my ability to put my mind to anything except existing. Still, I hope – fingers crossed here! – that all will be well now. I'll keep up with the pills – maybe they'll work eventually! _

_I will warn you now, that I will be off-line for a couple of weeks after the new year! I also hope to update again before that time comes._

**_My best wishes go out to all of my readers, for a very happy Christmas, or holiday, or whatever you celebrate, and I wish you all the best for 2006. _**

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"Well, it all started when I arrived at the hotel..." he said, not looking up at anyone. He didn't want to see condemnation in their eyes where once he saw trust.

Chapter 16

The tale didn't take long to tell. He couldn't remember a lot of the details, everything was a blur of drugs and pain. He remembered being comforted by Sharon, at least, after the first injection when he felt like crap. After the second jab, things became weird and out of focus and couldn't recall anything much of what happened, only that they had then taken him somewhere and dumped him. He just couldn't recall any details.

He knew it wasn't enough, but damn it, he just couldn't remember. He also knew the circumstantial evidence was damning him but try as he might he couldn't get past the blockage in his memory.

He lay back exhausted and frustrated.

Janet and Annie both agreed that Jack should rest, and that he'd be best left to sleep for a while. Maybe, they hoped, that the rest might allow his memory to return in more detail.

Janet shooed her companions out into the corridor, not even allowing Sam to stay.

The Major stood at the doorway and looked back at the man she loved, but Jack had his eyes closed and didn't see the look of anguish on her face.

He didn't want to see how much his own anxiety about the sketchy details had hurt her. He knew the moment that he'd said he didn't recall the rape that she'd withdrawn from him. He couldn't bear to see the hurt on her face. As for himself, her reluctance to trust him also hurt. It was as physical a pain as any of the injuries he had sustained. If anything, it was far worse. Broken trust was a hundred times more painful than any broken bone in his book.

He felt, rather than saw someone, either Janet or Annie, he didn't care who at that point, fiddle with the IV line, then sleep tugged at his consciousness and he allowed it to claim him, shutting out the pain.

OoOoOoOoO

"We have to get him away from here," Major Davis said unceremoniously when they'd reached the room set aside for their private use.

"Indeed. Officer Gruber will not tolerate our delaying tactics for long," Teal'c rumbled, as usual stating the obvious.

"Karen said he wasn't happy by a long shot. If I know Gruber, he'll be back with reinforcements any time soon, and probably some sort of legal document that will mean we'll have no choice but to hand him over. I can't keep Jack here any longer if that happens. If you're going to act, you should do so without delay," Annie confirmed.

"Is he well enough to travel?" Sam asked, worried about the effect a long journey might have on the Colonel.

"If we keep him sedated, then he should be okay, but there's always a risk something could go wrong during the trip," Janet said, "but, well, I think he should be alright."

"I'll make the necessary arrangements," Davis said, already taking out his cell phone. He moved away into the corner, dialling the number as he moved.

Sam sat down on one of the chairs with a heavy sigh and Janet watched with growing concern. Her friend had seemed happy but now her spirits seemed to have hit rock bottom. She sat down beside her, giving the others just enough of a silent message to leave them alone for a moment to talk in private. Daniel headed out of the door with Teal'c to fetch some coffee from the machine down the hall.

"Sam?" Janet began.

"Hmmm?" Sam answered, not rousing from her inner turmoil, and not looking up.

"What's up?" Janet persisted like only a really close friend could.

Sam hung her head in shame.

Janet tried to peer under the hair, but Sam didn't want her seeing how she felt right now, and turned away slightly.

"It's because of what the Colonel said isn't it?" Janet probed gently.

Sam let out a frustrated growl.

"What if he...?" Sam tried to voice her thoughts but came up short. She shouldn't be like this. She trusted him. So why was she feeling like he had betrayed that trust?

"I think you know the answer to that already Sam. I don't believe he did it for a moment. I thought you loved him? So why doubt him now?"

Sam couldn't answer in words only giving her reply in a shrug of her shoulders and a quick snort of self loathing.

"You know he needs you more than ever right now. He needs to know you still trust him, no matter what he can or can't remember. You've worked with him for years Sam. You know him, perhaps better than anyone else. If he knows you believe he did this, then how must that make him feel?"

Sam sat upright with sudden clarity. She hadn't thought of it like that.

"Oh god, Janet. Do you think he...?"

"Knowing him? Them most probably, yes."

"I have to go back to him. I need to tell him..."

"He's asleep, and will most likely be out of it for a few hours Sam." Janet pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. I can be there when he wakes up."

Janet smiled, knowing she had succeeded. She laid a hand on Sam's arm and squeezed it gently.

"Go to him Sam. Make sure he know he has our trust. That all of us would trust him with our lives."

"Sure!" Sam said, jumping up and hurrying from the room.

Daniel who had returned with coffee for everyone smiled down at Janet and winked as he handed hers to her. He knew what she was up to and approved wholeheartedly. Teal'c did too and merely dipped his head in approval, as he gave the Major his cup.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam stayed beside Jack's bed, holding his hand all the time he slept. She kept looking towards the door, thinking that any minute Gruber would barge in and take Jack from them. Looking down at Jack, she could see his rest wasn't a peaceful sleep by any means. He was constantly troubled, tossing his head from side to side, and Sam wondered what was going on inside it.

After another thirty minutes or so, his eyelids fluttered open and he stared up at the plain white ceiling.

"Jack?"

His whispered name caught his attention and he turned his head to see Sam sitting in the chair beside him. He also realised that she was holding his hand too. His puzzled frown jolted her into her confession.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, looking down at their joined hands, tears of regret already forming behind her eyes.

"Why?" he asked, his voice betraying his still listless state.

"I never meant... I didn't...!" Sam stuttered and faltered under the hard gaze.

"No!" he said eventually. "You were right. You shouldn't trust me. You don't know what I'm capable of." He pulled his hand from hers and turned away before she could see what the action had cost him.

Sam was stunned by his words, not wanting to believe what she had heard.

She pulled herself up short and took a deep breath, determined to settle this here and now.

"I'm not leaving you Jack. You're right, I don't know what you're capable of. I don't really know you the man and I won't if you shut me out now. I love you Jack O'Neill and I'm sticking by you...no matter what." She reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from his brow with a tender gesture that made him waver in his resolve to stay aloof from everyone in the mistaken idea that the less they knew, the better.

She leaned down and swept a chaste kiss over his cheek and whispered those three little words in his ear.

"I...Love...You!"

He sucked in a huge sigh and couldn't help but respond to her message. He turned back to her to see tears welling up in her wondrous azure eyes and he bit his lip to stop it from wavering at the look of sheer trust on her face. She did trust him, no matter what it might cost her in the future. He only hoped it was worth it, because he still had his own doubts about the truth.

She smiled through the moisture at his fuzzy face, but she could see he was going to be okay with everything.

"I love you too Sam," he said, longing to encompass her in his arms. He did the best he could given the circumstances and held her against him with his one good arm.

She buried her face in his chest, trying not to hurt him, smiling through the fresh tears.

He gently shushed her and laid his chin on the top of her head, feeling her warmth creeping into the coldness that had filled his dreams not long before.

After a minute or two, or ten, she pulled away with a smile.

"We're getting you out of here Jack. Gruber wants you back in his custody but Major Davis and General Hammond agree that you should be a whole lot safer at the SGC."

"You think I'm in danger?" he gasped in surprise.

"To tell you the truth, we're not sure, but that cop, Gruber, seems determined that you should be in his jail regardless of your injuries. I don't trust him Jack. He's...too... I don't know... eager, if you ask me. I don't think your good health is uppermost in his mind once you're in his clutches."

"But why?"

"I don't know! There's just, something about him that makes me feel like he's got something to do with all of this. Call it a hunch if you like..."

"Okay, I'll buy that," he said, knowing he'd trust her hunches any day. "So, when?" he asked, needing to know when he was being moved.

"As soon as Major Davis can arrange transport. Both Janet and Annie agree that you should be well enough to travel now."

TBC


	17. Not out of the Woods yet

_So sorry to keep you all waiting for this. Christmas was rather hectic and the New Year fraught with incidents I had no control over. I'm going to be off-line for a couple of weeks, beginning next week, so I'll try to get another chapter in by then._

_Thanks for all your reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"As soon as Major Davis can arrange transport. Both Janet and Annie agree that you should be well enough to travel now."

Chapter 17

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"I mean it doesn't matter if they take him away. He's stitched up pretty tight. He doesn't have a leg to stand on. It's a closed case against him. With the girl's evidence, he's already damned. It's just a matter of time now."

"He's recalled a lot of things. Enough to delay the trial."

"That maybe so, but I heard he doesn't remember the rape and that's good enough for us. At least he didn't, the last I heard. He'll be out of that mountain and the Air Force so fast his feet won't touch the floor, which is exactly what the boss wanted."

"If you say so, but..."

"Quit worrying will you! I told you it doesn't matter."

"I don't like it. It's my neck on the line here if he remembers."

"Then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't remember!"

"How? You're not gonna be able to get anywhere near him now!"

"I have my methods, you let me worry about that."

"You're the boss!"

"Yeah. That's real!" If I was, then I wouldn't have a problem finishing the job my way, he sighed.

OoOoOoOoO

Two armed guards stood firm at the side entrance to the hospital, another two guarded the opening in the back of the helicopter as it stood ready for it's special passengers.

Major Davis, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam and Janet hurried alongside the gurney as it was pushed across the parking lot towards the waiting transport. Each of them taking up a position on one side or the other to protect the patient. Annie helped, making sure Jack was comfortable and not showing signs of distress at being jostled in their haste to get him on board.

The last thing they needed was Officer Gruber showing up with a posse of cops to take Jack into custody despite that the USAF had taken on the responsibility for justice on this case. Once in their hands, they didn't think Jack would stand a chance for a fair trial, and certainly his case wasn't one whose evidence would hold up in a proper court of law.

The Jag officers were coming up against more brick walls than filled the Pentagon. It seems nobody was willing to give up any information on the events of that night. Mouths were closed tighter than a pile of clam shells.

The gurney was finally wheeled into position and Jack transferred onto a make shift cot deep inside the helicopter. The orderlies pushing it back down the ramp, returning it to the hospital.

Janet fussed over him until she was satisfied he hadn't incurred any undue pain or suffering, but he was so doped up, he barely knew what planet he was on, let alone what was happening to him.

Annie hugged Sam and Janet, and patted Jack on the arm before taking her leave and promising to keep in touch if only to find out how Jack was.

They waved to her as the helicopter prepared to lift off, but her gaze was averted from them. Janet turned to face the same way and sucked in a startled breath. There were several patrol cars arriving with red blister lights flashing. She watched as Annie stood, hands on hips, ready to face the onslaught. Janet wasn't sure whether to admire her, or go back and grab her, taking her with them.

Her last view before they swept over the trees was of an angry Gruber marching up to Annie and yelling something at her, pointing to the helicopter.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack woke to familiar grey walls and ceiling, but it took him a while to pull his thoughts into some semblance of order to understand he'd arrived at the SGC.

A tug on his hand brought his eyes down to see Sam sitting vigil by his bedside, her hand clasping his, a smile on her face and tears hovering on her long lashes.

She sniffed and the smile widened, and he couldn't help smiling back.

"You okay?" she asked, trying to ignore her own obvious distress/

"Are you?" he responded, successfully drawing her away from his own discomfort.

She nodded, looking down at the bed cover almost guiltily.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

Her head jerked up as she quickly denied that anything was wrong.

"Nothing sir."

"You still gonna call me sir, even though you're holding my hand?" he asked tightening his grip on her fingers to stop her from pulling away. "Don't!" he commanded. "It's nice!"

She blushed, giving a quick glance over at the door as if she was expecting it to burst open any minute.

"I have to let Janet know you're awake."

"Fine!" he shrugged, regretting the move with a low moan.

"Sir?"

"Just...sore," he sighed, waving a hand negligently towards his body.

"Janet said you would for some time yet sir. That car wreck was pretty nasty looking."

"I don't remember it. I don't remember anything I need to, Carter and that's just not acceptable."

"You just need some time sir."

He sucked in as deep a breath as he dared and blew it out slowly, his shoulders sagging in frustration and defeat.

"I guess."

The door opened and a nurse entered, carrying a small covered dish.

"Time for your medication Colonel," she stated all business like. "Dr. Fraiser wanted to know if you'd remembered any new details sir?"

"No!" Jack snapped, not wishing to discuss it with anyone else, especially a mere nurse. If Doc Fraiser wanted to know, she could come and find out herself.

She glared down at him and lifted the syringe, deftly injecting it in his IV line.

"You should begin to feel a little sleepy sir," she informed him. Leaving them to it, she walked from the room, giving Jack a strange look before she shut the door behind her.

Jack's head spun from the jab and he gripped Sam's hand harder as the room swirled around him. His eyes widened, his eyebrows rose in panic and he let out a groan as the blackness closed in and he succumbed to the pull of the yawning void.

Sam watched him closely, making a note of how he fought to stay awake, but eventually drifted off to sleep. Whatever it was, it was powerful stuff that Janet had ordered for him. She settled back into the chair and picked up the book she had been reading, determined to be there when he next woke.

OoOoOoOoO

Some time later the door opened and Sam stirred from the sleep she'd fallen into while she'd been waiting. She looked up quickly, seeing Janet enter the room. She offered her friend a sleepy smile.

"Hi!"

"Sam, you should go and rest in your quarters." She frowned slightly and moved in on Jack, surprised that he was still asleep.

"Has he woken up at all?" she asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, he was okay, a little sore still, but he seemed fine. I can't understand why you would want to put him to sleep again?" Sam said round a yawn. "Ooh, sorry!"

"What did you say?" Janet looked aghast.

"You sent a nurse in to give him his medication; she said it would make him sleep. He... Oh god...it wasn't you was it?" she cried, realising something was very wrong.

Janet hurriedly grabbed a wrist and took Jack's pulse. She reached across and pressed the call bell, yanking the bedding from Jack's upper body.

Sam stood by, stunned rigid as Janet prepared to start CPR.

"Get me some help in here Sam! Now! He's crashing!"

TBC


	18. Fighting Back

_As I promised another update before I get cut off for two weeks, or thereabouts. I hope it won't be that long, but who knows how long these things will take? I'm already getting serious withdrawal symptoms now...maybe it's just the thought of not getting my usual fix of reading and writing about Stargate. I am sooooo gonna miss you guys... LOL!_

_Thanks again for your wonderful reviews. If I'm lucky I may get to read my e-mails but will not be able to respond to them._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Sam stood by, stunned rigid as Janet prepared to start CPR.

"Get me some help in here Sam! Now! He's crashing!"

Chapter 18

"How is he?"

Hammond had abandoned his busy schedule just to see how Jack was. He approached the group in front of the door, behind which Janet and her staff were working hard to keep Colonel O'Neill among the living. Once more!

Sam shrugged, looking up at Daniel to answer because she was unable to trust her voice into not betraying her inner most feelings right now.

"Janet's still working on him," Daniel sighed unhappily. "We're not quite sure what happened yet. Teal'c and I have only just gotten here ourselves. Sam was with Jack when..."

"Major Carter?" Hammond expected an explanation.

Sam sniffed back the tears that were threatening to choke her and straightened her back. She could do this. She was a Major in the USAF and her CO needed her input.

"A nurse, I didn't recognise who she was, but that's nothing new here at the SGC sir," she began. "She injected something into the Colonel's IV, saying that Janet had ordered some medication for him. We didn't question her orders sir, but when Janet came in a little while later, she denied all knowledge of it and... and the Colonel was already crashing," she said, gulping back the fear of losing Jack again when he seemed to be doing okay.

Now it seemed that someone was still after taking him down. But who? She clasped her hand over her jaw to hold herself together; the other arm, tightly clamped round her waist gripping her elbow with such ferocity she actually winced. It felt good to hurt because it took her mind off what was happening in that room.

Daniel moved in and wound his arm around her, pulling her into an embrace which comforted her, and Teal'c moved to take up a position on the other side, surrounding her with his strength. She nodded and pulled away from the younger team-mate, sucking in a fortifying breath.

"I'm okay," she sighed, thanking them with her watery smile. "We have to find out who did this sir. I don't think Colonel O'Neill is safe even here! I thought...at least, we all thought..." she let out an exasperated sigh and shrugged in defeat. "It just doesn't make any sense sir." She floundered at a loss to understand the logic behind the attack. "Why are they doing this?"

Hammond patted her shoulder, more like a father to her than her commanding officer.

"We'll do everything we can Major. I already closed up the mountain, as soon as I heard what had happened. Whoever did this won't get out of here, and believe me, people, we will find her."

The door behind them opened and two of the infirmary staff wheeled away some of the equipment they had been using. There was no more need to hurry and Sam was desperate to see passed them into the room.

Janet soon followed, blocking the sight, a small smile on her lips, but her eyes were hard with anger but also suspiciously moist. Sam's heart filled with lead, not wanting to hear the bad news.

"Doctor?" Hammond demanded quietly, needing to know the worst.

"He's still with us sir," she stated tiredly, letting her professional mask slip into place, while her personal emotions were still running high. Jack was a good friend as well as a senior officer, and that someone should try to kill him under her nose was an affront of the highest order. "It was touch and go there for a while, but we got him back, and he seems to be stable again for now. I think we caught him in time sir."

"So what happened?" he persisted.

"We're working to find out just what it was in the syringe sir, but I have my suspicions that it was a cocktail of drugs. We believe it was meant to make the Colonel fall into a coma that he wouldn't recover from. I won't know exactly what those chemicals were until we get the full results back from the lab, but I'm guessing some of the drugs would be of an alien origin sir."

"How can you be sure of that Doctor?"

"I've never seen results like this before sir. Whatever this was, was slow acting, and I believe, meant to give whoever was responsible, time to escape before the alarm was raised."

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"It's hard to tell sir. As I said, he is stable for now, but with an unknown quantity like this, it's hard to say if he won't react to it again later."

"Very well Doctor. I'll have a guard posted at the door and I take it as a definite, that you three will want to stay too?" Hammond said, directing his question at the three team-mates.

"Yes sir. At least one of us will be here with him at all times," Sam said, despite the fact that this audacious attack was carried out with her in the very room, which only made her feel incredibly guilty; so she wasn't about to let anything else happen to him, not on her watch!

"And I, myself will administer any medication should the need arise General. No-one else will need to get near him."

"Alright. Keep me posted, Doctor."

Hammond nodded his dismissal, his gaze drifting in through the little window of the door to rest on his pale, recumbent 2IC. All of this was making him feel older than his years and left him wondering why he hadn't retired when he should have done. He was too old to play at this game.

Without another word, he spun on his heel and walked away, his shoulders drooping slightly under the heavy burden of responsibility.

OoOoOoOoO

"You're an idiot. Do you know that?"

The voice was angry, very angry.

"What the hell made you think that this would help?"

He sighed and resigned himself to the censure. It was like water of a duck's back. He had no time for this. He'd wanted O'Neill out of the way and things were taking too long, so he'd upped the stakes, moving on to plan B. Of course, it didn't matter whose toes he'd trodden on in the process, he had a personal axe to grind with the officer in particular so it had helped to be included in the plot when he'd been approached.

He wasn't going to stand back and watch the man recover, he knew too much and he needed to silence him once and for all.

"Are you listening to me?"

Actually, no, but carry on if it'll do you any good.

"Yes sir. I hear you!" he dutifully replied, lying through his teeth.

"If she is caught, then it's your head that will roll. You're on your own there. I will not be responsible for this. And don't even think of taking me down with you, because I have friends in high places that will cover my ass and hang yours! Don't think for one minute that you will be safe even inside, or your family for that matter!"

Bastard! I don't care what he says. If I get caught, he is sooo gonna pay for it. I won't go down without a fight. If I can take that SOB out too, I will, then we'll see whose friends are real or not!

"Did you get that?"

Oh, I got it alright!

"Perfectly sir."

The phone went dead and he dropped it back in it's cradle. Moving to his computer, he made three copies of everything he had and popped each disc into a plain padded envelope along with a note he'd just typed and printed off, then sealed it with instructions for them to be delivered should anything happen to him. This was his insurance. His way of getting back everything he wanted.

It wouldn't absolve him from any blame, but it would bring down the entire network. He was sooo not gonna fall on his own. He'd go down fighting.

OoOoOoOoO

A small gasp from the man lying comatose in the bed was all the warning they had that Jack O'Neill was waking up.

His eyes shot open with sudden clarity that he'd been drugged. Again. It had a familiar feel to it. This was the same drug they had used in Washington, only he'd woken up feeling better than that time before.

He turned his eyes towards the small figure standing to his left.

"Doc."

"Colonel. How are you feeling?" she asked, then shone that ever present pen light into his eyes, satisfied with his reaction when he flinched away.

"Ouch!" he complained. "I was okay, but now all I can see is bright spots!" He pouted and Janet smiled, knowing her patient so well, seeing him at his worst far too often for her liking.

"I was drugged wasn't I?"

Janet nodded sadly and released a sigh of frustration.

"Yes sir. Someone posing as one of my staff administered a cocktail of alien drugs into your IV. We almost lost you."

"They were the same."

"What?"

"The drugs. They gave me them in Washington. I remember feeling like crap just afterwards...only this time I'm guessing it was a lethal dose, right?"

He shifted in the bed, wincing when his injuries reminded him of why he was there. He was sore, and now his chest hurt.

"Yes sir. We managed to catch it in time though. If I hadn't come in to check on you when I did, well..." she left off the rest of the sentence, knowing he would get the gist of her meaning.

"I'm glad you did Doc. Thanks." Now he knew why he hurt, and was truly thankful for her determination to keep him alive.

She smiled down at the officer. He was more than just another senior officer; he was a good friend, despite the fact that he could be the most infuriating and exasperating patient on the face of the earth when he was sick or injured. She had to give him his due though; he knew where his limits were and knew hers too. He would never push her beyond her patience and always thanked her or her staff when his life had been on the line. It was what made him more human than most men she had attended in her time. He had a quality about him that set him above the average bureaucratic and 'by the book' officer of her experience.

He looked around the room, seeking his team, but they were nowhere to be seen. Janet guessed what, or rather whom he was looking for.

"Sam's outside sir, along with the rest of SG-1. Shall I send them in? Are you up to having visitors?"

"Sure Doc. Send 'em in!"

A moment later, he was greeted by his team, but what sent his pulse racing was the huge beam sent his way by a certain Major of whom he was exceedingly fond.

He smiled back and didn't object when Sam took her place at his side, and gripped his hand as if she didn't want to let go. He lay back and allowed himself to relax, surrounded as he was by his friends.

TBC


	19. Remembering

_Sorry it's been a long time since the last update, but I did warn you it would be. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Not many to go now._

_Thanks for all your reviews as always._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

He smiled back and didn't object when Sam took her place at his side, and gripped his hand as if she didn't want to let go. He lay back and allowed himself to relax, surrounded as he was by his friends.

Chapter 19

Jack listened to the voices around him, finding himself drifting off again.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Is he out of it?"_

_It was a woman's voice that asked the question and one that Jack couldn't place. It was slightly distorted and drifted in and out of his hearing range, but he never let on he had heard them._

"_Yeah for now. He wouldn't know his own mother!" a man replied._

"_Are you ready for this?"_

"_More than ready. Where's that damn device?"_

"_Here!"_

_Jack could hear a slight rustling noise and a sigh._

"_Wow! That's...holy cow, I'd think you were the real thing!" the woman yelped. "God, you look sooo like him."_

"_Taken that pill?" she asked._

"_Phew...who needs a damn pill to do what I gotta do?"_

"_You sure? I could always help you a little!" the woman's voice was soft, sexy and full of innuendo and then Jack heard the sound of a zipper and then the man moaned deeply. _

_There was a sound of lecherous laughter accompanied by a sharp intake of breath and another groan of a sexual nature._

"_Well, I think you're just about ready? Don't you? Wanna come?"_

"_Oh god, yeah!" he groaned in ecstasy. "No! Stop! Let me at her or I'm gonna blow right here." _

"O'Neill?"

A familiar voice interrupted Jack's nightmare. He groaned slightly, tossing and turning a little, wondering where the hell he was.

"Whoa! Take it easy Jack!"

"Are you okay sir?"

Jack blinked awake under the onslaught of questions from those around him. It took a few minutes for him to realise it was his team asking them. So what had he been hearing before?

"Huh?" he mumbled incoherently, blinking still. It had been so real, it had come as a shock to find himself in the infirmary.

He'd heard a man and a woman, but it wasn't Daniel or Teal'c and it certainly wasn't Sam or the Doc. So, who were they?

He brought his hand up to his head and rubbed at his forehead trying to think.

"Colonel?"

'Great!' he sighed inwardly, now Doc had joined in as well.

"Do you have a headache sir?"

"Nope...it's nothing. Just...I remember hearing..." His voice trailed off. What had he heard? A couple...what having sex? That couldn't be right...could it? So what were they doing?

"Sir?"

Sam's gentle prompting urged him on.

"I dunno. Something...weird." He paused trying to make sense of it all. "A couple. A man and a woman talking. I recall being a little...out of it. That's what she asked. If I was out of it? Then he said, I wouldn't recognise my own mother."

"Who Jack? Who said that?"

"I don't know Daniel. I don't remember their faces, just their voices. I think I had my eyes closed."

"What else did they say sir?"

Jack screwed up his eyes in concentration, going over the conversation in his head once more.

"A device. She said something about a device, and he must have activated it because she... Wait a minute..."

"What?" Daniel asked.

Jack groaned and held his hands up to his face, covering it.

"O god!" he cried, dropping his hands in realisation. "He raped her! That bastard raped her wearing my face!"

"What?"

"She said, he looked like me!" Jack explained.

"The mimic device?" Daniel gasped, realisation dawning. "I thought they were all locked up?"

"They are. I checked them out after the Kinsey shooting, when the Trust were implicated."

"Well, I suggest you check them again Carter!" Jack sighed unhappily. "I didn't rape Sharon. It was this guy. He used the device to incriminate me. I sooo did not do it!" he cried triumphantly. All he had to do now was prove it.

Jack was sure now. Going over the words, he repeated what he could to the others, shocking them into action.

"You're sure about this?" Daniel asked one more time.

"Daniel!" Jack warned, pointing his finger at his friend before he slumped back into the pillows wearily. "I'm certain! Okay?"

"Then that's all we need Jack. I'll go let General Hammond know," the younger man said, as he turned to leave.

Teal'c nodded a farewell and followed Daniel, believing that the two of them could convince the General that O'Neill was telling the truth.

Sam took his hand and gave it a little squeeze, bring his attention back to her.

"I'll go and make some discreet inquiries. We'll find them sir."

"I know you will Carter," he sighed. She wouldn't let this get away from her; she would use everything within her power to prove his innocence, he knew that. It was reassuring and warming to know how much they all cared. She slipped her fingers from his hand and left the room, glancing back over her shoulder at him before she disappeared from sight.

He closed his eyes after she'd gone too, finding that he'd become more tired than he'd thought after that. He just wished he could recall their damn faces, then they'd have something more concrete to go on.

OoOoOoOoO

"Welcome back Major Carter. Did you find anything interesting?" General Hammond asked a couple of days later after her return from the Groom Lake facility, known otherwise as Area 51.

"Yes sir. I did," she replied taking her seat around the briefing room table, happy to see Jack sitting in his usual seat, though still looking peaky though the bruises on his face were fading now.

"So what exactly did you find Carter?" Jack asked, eager to discover her news.

"Well sirs," she addressed the General and the Colonel. "One of the mimic devices has gone missing, namely the one with Colonel O'Neill's imprint."

"And nobody noticed this? How?" Jack sighed with frustration. Things were always getting mislaid over there through one excuse or another.

"No sir, they didn't. The reason being that they had sent it to Washington DC."

"What? Why?" Daniel exclaimed before Jack or Hammond could formulate the words.

"Apparently Senator Kinsey requested to see that particular device in action," she said, expecting to see the shock on their faces. "Apparently it didn't arrive."

"Are they sure about that?" Jack asked sceptically. He was pretty sure it was in Washington alright!

"According to the courier sir, the package was in a van which was hijacked on route to Senator Kinsey's office. Therefore they could only assume it had been taken along with everything else."

"But, anyone steeling the package from outside wouldn't know what it was for, would they?" Daniel speculated, full of doubts.

"Well, somebody obviously did!" Jack snapped bitterly. Whomever it was, was out to tarnish his reputation, maybe even get him kicked out of the USAF?

"And if that was the case, then the theft must have been an inside job," Hammond stated with distaste.

The silence that fell after Hammond's words was palpable. Jack's insides were screaming; he wanted so much to lay his hands on those people that he clenched his fists and hit the top of the table making everyone jump.

"Damn!" he cried.

"Colonel...Jack. It won't do you any good to get worked up over this. Dr. Fraiser says you still need some time to get over this. Let us handle it son. Trust us!"

Jack sucked in a huge breath wincing slightly when his sore ribs protested. He released it with a whoosh and nodded. Of course he trusted them. Looking round the table at their determined faces he opened his hands in a gesture that said okay.

"Yes sir. My life is in your hands General, kids." He ran a hand through his hair somewhat nervously, but that was because there was no way Doc Fraiser was going to release him. Besides, he was officially under house arrest, albeit under Cheyenne mountain. He wasn't going anywhere.

There were smiles all round the table, and in each of his friends' eyes he saw confidence and reassurance. He sagged back against his chair and knew he would be okay.

TBC


	20. Questions and Answers

_I hope this will explain some of the things for you, and not confuse you further. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming pretty please?_

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

There were smiles all round the table, and in each of his friends' eyes he saw confidence and reassurance. He sagged back against his chair and knew he would be okay.

Chapter 20

Later that day Jack, with the aid of his friend's support stopped outside the holding cells. If he was going in there, he'd do it under his own steam. Sergeant Nicki Morrow had been caught trying to escape the mountain during the lock down and some of the drug had been found in her possession, now Jack wanted some answers.

Letting go of Teal'c strong support, Jack straightened himself up and sucked in a huge breath, fortifying himself.

"Are you certain you do not wish for my help O'Neill?"

"I'll be fine thanks Teal'c. I need her to see she failed in her attempt."

Teal'c nodded in acquiescence and Jack stepped through the doorway, standing just a few steps from it while the SF shut it behind him.

The woman sat up on the cot and stared at him, her lips curling into a sneer. She didn't attempt to rise or salute him, instead, she lay back along the bed and tried hard to ignore him.

Jack's steps were slow and deliberate; the last thing he needed was to fall on his ass in front of her. He had to show her that he was stronger than she'd thought, and that her drugs had not worked to kill him.

He stopped a few steps shy of the bars and shoved his hands in his pockets, keeping his eyes fixed on her face.

Eventually, she broke the silence.

"So, you survived then!" she frowned with distaste.

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"What the hell do you want O'Neill?" she snorted with impatient derision.

"Why?"

The single word caught her unawares and she turned to gape at him.

"Why? Why what?" she asked, floored by the simple question. She'd expected him to rant and rave at her.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked, needing to know if she'd acted alone or in collusion with someone else, but most importantly, with whom?

She laughed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why not?"

"It could make a difference!"

For the first time since he'd confronted her, he could see a spark of interest register in her grey eyes.

"Yeah, get real. Like that'll happen," she sneered.

"I could make it happen."

She turned herself sideways and rolled to sit up, her interest obvious now.

"How? I'd never be free if I squealed on them. I either wind up with a bullet between my eyes or under the nearest convenient truck."

"Then you shouldn't have played with the big boys now should you!" he admonished, keeping his face unreadable.

"I didn't have a choice O'Neill..."

"I've giving you one now Morrow," he countered. He didn't want to know what they were holding over her, only that she would deal.

"So what's in it for me?"

"A new identity..."

"That won't work. They'll find me."

Jack weighed up his assets and gave her one more offer.

"A one way trip to a new life off-world," he offered. "Take it or face a Court Martial for the attempted murder of an officer. Or, I could let you go and let it slip that you turned in evidence against them. We could take bets on how long you think you'd last out there in the real world."

"You drive a hard bargain O'Neill. I always knew you were a hard nosed bastard."

He acknowledged her bitter barb with a shrug, hiding the twinge of pain that the movement caused.

"I've had some practice," he retorted with a grimace. Practice he could well have done without if the truth were known, but the experience had saved his skin on numerous occasions, so he guessed he should be thankful he knew how to play hard.

He waited, hoping to get this over before his weakness manifested itself by letting him fall down on his ass. He willed his knees to stop shaking with fatigue. To cover his own frailty he reached out and grabbed the bars, hoping the action would just look like determination on his part to get the truth from her.

"Who set you up for this?" he demanded.

She looked at him hard, his eyes were dark and cold as ice, but deep down she knew he'd keep his word if he'd given it; that much she actually trusted of him. She bit her lip in reservation, wavering on what to do for the best.

"I want to go away Colonel. I can't stay here and live looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life however short that might turn out to be. Promise me I can go off-world!"

Jack sighed inwardly with relief. He was getting through to her.

"You have my word," he nodded.

"I only had contact with a guy called Michaels. Freddie Michaels, he works for some other guy who's one of Kinsey's muscle men. That's all I know I swear! Oh and I don't think Kinsey knew about me. There were other guys too; small fry though. I don't know their names, but one of them works at area 51. Michaels said something about he wouldn't fail this time despite what Kinsey said to let it go for now. There were others that I didn't know of, but I heard someone mention some cop who was on the payroll too. I think his name was Gruber or something like that."

Jack cringed inwardly. Kinsey. Why was it always him? He knew why in reality. He'd always managed to piss Kinsey off often enough, but he didn't think the man would stoop that low. It might be enough though. For now anyway. He had some names and both Hammond and Davis could start the investigation with them. He knew Kinsey would have already covered his tracks.

"Thank you," he said, releasing his last hold after turning away, ready to get the hell out of there. He wouldn't be able to stand for much longer. Doc was gonna give him hell, he just knew it.

"Hey?" she yelled as his hand hovered over the door knob. He looked back over his shoulder, unable to make his legs shift round to face her.

"What?" he asked. Now what?

"When do I get outta here?" She sounded desperate, and worried. Had she fallen for a ruse? she wondered.

Jack sighed. He didn't know; truth was he still had to ask Hammond about letting her go off-world. It had been a last ditch attempt at making her talk; now he had to make it right.

"As soon as I okay it with General Hammond," he replied and stepped out of the room, leaving no room for argument.

Teal'c was still there and caught him when his knees finally buckled. Teal'c eased him into the wheelchair he had strategically placed nearby knowing that Jack would need it. He had been pushing himself too far too soon, and Doctor Fraiser would be reading him the riot act.

He rubbed the soreness away as Teal'c wheeled him back to the infirmary.

"Hey Teal'c. We're headin' the wrong way. General Hammond's office is that way," he cried pointing behind him.

Teal'c ignored the puzzled voice of his leader as he pushed him ever closer to his goal. O'Neill would rest first, General Hammond could come to see him while he rested in his bed.

Minutes later and after a lot of protesting on Jack's behalf, Teal'c stopped the chair in front of the bed, locking the wheels, and stood over Jack with his arms folded across his chest, standing immovable like a rock , stalling any further arguments from Jack.

Jack gave up with a heavy sigh and a shrug. He tried to get up but found his legs wouldn't support him, so Teal'c practically lifted him onto the bed like a child.

Jack glared up at his stoic friend and pouted when he saw a slight twitch of the Jaffa's lips.

"Teal'c...so help me if..."

"Ah, you're back Colonel. Now. Let me see what damage you've done by standing way too long."

Janet Fraiser was all business like, standing over him with her clip board. She'd excused Teal'c with a smile of thanks, and pulled the curtain round the bed, waiting for Jack to pull his pants off.

Jack scowled but undid the pants and pushed them down, dropping the boots off the side of the bed while Janet stood there tapping the toes of one foot while she waited.

She placed the clip-board on the bed and began to palpate Jack's knees, eliciting a few hisses and winces from him in the process.

"You took a real beating on your knees Colonel. You shouldn't have been standing on them, let alone for so long. What were you thinking of?" she demanded.

Jack shrugged her concern off.

"I had some questions to ask," he retorted.

"You could and should have stayed sitting in that wheelchair or at least used some crutches."

"I couldn't do that Doc."

Janet looked down at his face then, and she could see that he could do no less than look whole in front of Morrow. It would have made him appear weak and he wouldn't have been able to intimidate her.

"Did you get what you wanted Colonel?" she asked suddenly, taking him by surprise. He'd been expecting more of a lecture.

"Ah, yeah. As a matter of fact I did."

"Good. Then this was probably worth it. Rest for now Colonel. General Hammond will be here any minute. The sooner we get the ball rolling, the better for you and everyone else. I'd like to get my hands on the men who did this sir, just as much as you would, I'm sure."

Jack grinned. Janet perhaps wasn't quite such a tyrant as he'd expected, but god help those guys if she ever did get to lay hands on them. Those honkin' big needles would be put to good use at last!

TBC


	21. Light at the End of the Tunnel?

_Sorry for the delay in updating...I've got company staying, so it's difficult to get around to writing._

_Thanks for all your reviews. Keep sending them and I'll try not to keep you hanging on too long._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Jack grinned. Janet perhaps wasn't quite such a tyrant as he'd expected, but god help those guys if she ever did get to lay hands on them. Those honkin' big needles would be put to good use at last!

Chapter 21

"Officer Watson?"

Patrolman Richard Watson had just climbed out of his vehicle. He looked over the roof of his patrol car to see two men dressed in dark business suits standing on the sidewalk watching him closely.

"Who wants to know?" he answered suspiciously.

One of the men flashed his ID.

"Agent Norton. Internal Affairs Bureau. This is Agent Marlowe."

"Then I guess that's me," Watson replied slamming the car door, but stood leaning on the roof to stare at them. He didn't need to be a genius to know what they were after. "I don't know anything!" he stated, fending off the unspoken questions.

The two men looked at each other and although Watson couldn't see the action, he supposed they were rolling their eyes.

"We haven't asked you anything yet," the agent said.

"I still don't know anything. I've done nothing wrong!" Watson sighed.

"Actually it's not you we're asking about."

Watson frowned, and both agents dropped the formality.

"Look, can we go somewhere to talk. We need some information about Officer Gruber."

Watson sagged. He knew a lot about Gruber, but he didn't know if he wanted to share that information; it could get him into a lot of trouble.

Norton sensed that Watson knew at least something against Gruber but was afraid to speak up.

"We could make it compulsory, but I'm guessing you wouldn't want that."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Meet me in five minutes over the road in the café. Rosie has a back room we could use," Watson said in passing.

He ignored them and hurried through the doors of the police building and disappeared. The two agents glanced between the closed doors and the café over the road and shrugged.

Five minutes later, Watson whispered a few words to Rosie and beckoned the two men into the back room, Rosie following them with three cups of coffee.

They sat round a red chipped Formica table and waited for Rosie to shut the door behind her.

"Is it safe to talk in here?" Marlowe asked, looking dubiously at his coffee.

"Perfectly. Rosie won't say a word and she won't let us be disturbed. She happens to be my sister," Watson snarked. "So, what is it you guys want from me?"

"Anything you can tell us about any illegal dealings by Gruber. We heard he allows people to get beat up in his custody."

Watson sighed. He knew it too, but Gruber was a bully and a bastard, and had threatened harm to Rosie on numerous occasions, making him comply with his less than clean procedures.

"What happens to me if I tell you anything? Can you guarantee I won't get any fallout? I need reassurance before I say anything."

"He won't be in any position to do anything," assured Norton, grimacing slightly at the bitter taste of the coffee. He dumped another two sachets of sugar into his cup to disguise the taste.

"Maybe not but he has friends in high places," Watson retorted, leaning forward and tapping the table to emphasise his words.

"They're under investigation too," Marlowe added. "We have to nail this guy before anyone else gets hurt. And if you want to see justice done then it's up to you to help put him away. As it stands at the moment we don't have any proof."

"What do you need?"

"Tell us what happened to Colonel O'Neill when he was arrested."

"I wasn't there."

"But?"

"I was told to round up a few of the guys. Ruffians. Guys that were well known for GBH crimes. He drummed up a few false charges and had them thrown into the cells. It was like he planned it all along. Like he knew the Colonel would be arriving soon. Then he went off on patrol and came back with the Colonel in the back of the car. He was pretty beat up then, but he had me put him in with the boys. We were told to ignore the noise for a few hours. If the Sergeant hadn't stopped it, then that guy would be history. We all knew what was going on; that the charges against the boys would be dropped, but..." Watson left the rest unsaid, and the two agents were able to fill in the details of what came next.

"Are you willing to testify against the officer in question?"

Watson hesitated, looking back through the glass in the door to his sister before turning his attention back to the agents.

"You sure you can make the charges stick?"

"Only if you and others come forward."

"Okay," Watson agreed after several moments. "I'll see if the others will help too. Gruber's not much of a 'Mr Nice Guy' around here."

"Thank you. One more thing. Was, in your opinion, the Air Force officer drunk when he was arrested?"

"He gave that impression and reeked of booze, but honestly? No. Drugged more like."

The two agents exchanged knowing looks and stood to leave.

"Thank you for your help. We'll get back to you as soon as we hear anything."

"Yeah, well do me a favour and don't call the station. Use my home number. Here."

He handed them a card with his name and cell phone number on. Marlowe took it and pocketed it inside his jacket. They shook hands and left, leaving Watson to mull over what the future might hold.

OoOoOoOoO

At the same time in another part of the country, detectives were on their way to apprehend Freddie Michaels and his known associates.

OoOoOoOoO

Over the next few days, Jack's mobility improved; the bruises fading more and his strength returning. Although he was still confined to the mountain, he was allowed to roam free. So it was early afternoon when he wandered up the top of the mountain, among the green open spaces to catch some fresh air. He was bored to distraction and needed to do something different before he went stir crazy.

He found a nice shady spot under a tall tree. Albeit awkwardly, he sat beneath the canopy and relaxed in the peace and quiet, hidden from sight of the armed soldiers who guarded the base. Here he could imagine himself far away from the world of intrigue and battles. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and he let himself drift off in the warmth of the day, knowing he was safe.

It was around thirty minutes later when he heard a noise to his left. Remaining still, he was now on the alert, his body ready to react to whatever threat may reveal itself. His ears strained to pick up the slightest sound.

"Sir?"

Jack visibly relaxed, recognising the voice.

"Carter?"

"I didn't mean to disturb you sir. You looked so...peaceful," she said smiling.

"You know me Carter. Ears like a dog. What can I do for ya?"

Sam closed the gap between them and slid down to sit next to him, hugging her knees.

"I just wanted to apologise."

Jack looked at her askance.

"For what?" he asked, puzzled.

"For not believing you," she admitted, reflecting on her shocked attitude when he had first admitted his lack of memory about the incident.

He shrugged with indifference.

"It doesn't matter," he said, brushing it off, though Sam could see it far more to him than he was admitting.

"It does to me. I'm sorry Jack," she whispered. "I haven't had much of an opportunity to say much given your confinement and my duties."

"Forget it Sam. I'm not sure I would have believed me either. Not with the evidence at that point."

Sam couldn't look at him, even though she could feel his eyes on her.

"I...I should have known you wouldn't..." she flailed, and couldn't finish the sentence, but knew he would understand her meaning.

He sat in silence, head bowed, knowing full well her unspoken thoughts.

"You trusted me, and I let you down..." she began.

Jack turned his stiffening body to face her, reaching out to put a finger on her lips to stop her from feeling guilty when a loud crack filled the air and something splintered the wood where his head had been only seconds before. He slumped limply into Sam's lap, unconscious and bleeding.

Sam yelped in disbelief, ducking down and curling her body over his. Offering him some protection. Seconds later the area was swarming with security guards searching for the hidden sniper.

TBC


	22. Relief

_I know this is only a short chapter, but I couldn't let you stew any longer, thinking the worst. Hope it puts your minds at rest until the next update!_

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Sam yelped in disbelief, ducking down and curling her body over his. Offering him some protection. Seconds later the area was swarming with security guards searching for the hidden sniper.

Chapter 22

A groan soon had Sam sighing in relief.

"Ouch!"

"Sir?"

"Ow! My head," Jack moaned, bring a hand up to rub the back of his head. "What the hell happened?" he asked, trying to sit up. He was more than a little surprised to find his face in Sam's lap and that her shirt was covered in blood.

"Carter?"

"Take it easy sir. Janet's on her way up."

"What?" he felt dopey, his head ached fit to burst. He pulled his hand down to see it covered in blood too.

"It looks like the bulled just grazed your skull sir. I think you're okay," Sam said, releasing a huge sigh, thanking god.

"If you hadn't moved when you did sir..." she left the rest unsaid. He didn't need to be reminded that he was still a target. It seemed like he wasn't safe wherever he went.

"Yes, well, let's not dwell Carter," he sighed.

A ring of guards surrounded the couple and moments later Janet pushed her way through the cordon.

"Colonel?"

"I'm fine Doc. A little headache, but what the heck? I've had worse."

Janet pushed him back down into Sam's lap and Jack was quite happy to stay there in the warm spot on her thighs. It wasn't every day he would be able to get away with this kind of move. And if his head didn't hurt so much then he'd actually be enjoying it.

"Let me be the judge of that Colonel. Did you lose consciousness?"

"Just for a few minutes, yes, he did," Sam said, speaking up before Jack could deny it.

"I was stunned!" he argued, shooting Sam a glare.

"I disagree sir," She countered, ignoring his look.

Janet harrumphed and proceeded to prod and probe, muttering about stubborn Colonels and slapped a dressing over the bleeding wound as a temporary measure.

"Let's get you back to the infirmary sir, then I'll clean this up properly. I'm afraid it means that you will be confined to the infirmary overnight again."

"Oh joy!" Jack snarked with a snort. Just the thing he needed. "I can't wait!"

Between them, they sat him upright where he wavered slightly. Teal'c and Daniel appeared as if from nowhere, startling Jack who hadn't known they were there. They pulled him to his feet and the guard closed around them as they headed slowly for the entrance to the complex.

Once they had entered the elevator, the guards fell back and continued to stand at the ready.

Jack closed his eyes as the car dropped to the infirmary level, still leaning heavily on his friends who were suspiciously quiet.

"What?" he asked, feeling the strained tension in the confined space.

"Jack..."

"I know Daniel!" he snapped. "I'm fine! They missed!"

"Only just!" Daniel retorted. When he'd heard the news that Jack had been shot, he'd feared the worst. He and Teal'c had dashed into the elevator along with Janet, eager to see what state Jack was in.

The relief of seeing him alive, and hearing Jack's sarcasm was like music to his ears and succour to his soul. Jack had survived yet another attempt on his life. It seemed like the tighter the noose around the people responsible, the more they stepped up their efforts to try and kill him. They were obviously close to finding the real culprits. Things were getting too hot for them.

They reached the infirmary and Janet shooed the rest of the team away while she cleaned and dressed the graze on the back of Jack's head, giving him something to kill the pain. Jack then slipped into a healing sleep in no time at all.

Sam, went to the locker room to shower and change while Daniel and Teal'c popped in to see Jack for a few minutes before heading back to work, relieved to know that he was okay.

TBC


	23. Loose Ends

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Hope this chapter clears things up a little. Moving on to the shippy end soon...promise! Some of you may think Hammond wouldn't converse this way, but I think there is a very strong link between him and Jack and given the right time, he might reveal his friendship and concerns._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Sam, went to the locker room to shower and change while Daniel and Teal'c popped in to see Jack for a few minutes before heading back to work, relieved to know that he was okay.

Chapter 23

"They're after me."

"I know!"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Me? You want me to do something? Look pal, you got yourself into this situation by going against the boss. You're on your own Michaels!"

"But..."

"Bye!" the voice intoned with finality.

"Hey! If I go down," he yelled into the phone, "I'm taking you and the boss with me!" he warned just before hearing the phone go dead. "Damn you Conners!"

Michaels tried ringing his associate, Gruber but was told that he hadn't reported for work that day. He wasn't answering his home phone or his cell phone either. Swearing quietly to himself, he gathered a few things together quickly, heading for his car.

He didn't make it.

A swarm of police cars descended on his address, screeching to a halt beside his car and effectively blocking his exit. He was completely surrounded.

Dropping his bag, he raised his hands in the air and the officers moved in, cuffing his hands behind his back and leading him away.

OoOoOoOoO

Gruber put his foot down on the accelerator and sped past the slower cars on the highway, the surface water spraying behind him as his tyres spun on the wet road. His wipers were barely coping with the rain splashing heavily against his windscreen. He was hunched over the wheel, peering through the glass at the road ahead, hoping to put as much mileage between him and the cops who were after him. He could hear the sirens as they followed in the distance.

Once word had gone out that he was wanted in connection with a conspiracy to murder and his colleagues had turned on him, for offences against innocent persons, namely one Air Force officer as well as countless others, then they had wasted no time in tracking him down.

They were getting nearer all the time; he could hear the wail of sirens from the squad cars getting louder, and now he could see the flashing lights in his mirror.

He swerved round to the left, overtaking a truck, then cut in front of him to take the exit on the right. He fishtailed in the wet, but managed to hang on, leaving the truck driver cursing under his breath about maniac drivers.

He hadn't lost them though and they followed, getting closer.

He shot down the narrow road hitting 80mph, until he rounded a bend.

He didn't stand a chance. The tractor and it's trailer was turning across his path.

He smashed into the trailer, loaded with bales of straw; the impact slicing the roof from the vehicle which then burst into flames, setting light to the straw, despite the pouring rain.

The farmer leapt from the cab to help free the poor victim, but was beaten back by the heat from the fire; the flames hissing with steam as the rain fell onto them.

There was nothing anyone could do.

Gruber was already dead.

Hours later they took away what was left of his earthly remains; confirmation was needed before his file could be closed.

OoOoOoOoO

"How are you doing son? How's the head?"

Jack looked up to see General Hammond hovering in the doorway. He stepped into the room as Jack invited him in. Not that the General couldn't just walk in if he needed to, but these were Jack's personal quarters, and he would wait until the man acknowledged his presence.

He stopped by the bed and looked down at his 2IC with a concerned frown.

Jack pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side to sit on the edge of the bed.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm okay sir. But, I'd be a whole lot better if they were to stop trying to take me out!" he groused.

Hammond grabbed the nearest chair and parked himself on it, almost knee to knee with Jack. He folded his arms across his ample waist and studied the man before him. Jack was still pale and looked more that a little tired and haggard.

"Have you slept at all?" he asked, pinning Jack with that look that Jack knew he should answer truthfully or suffer the consequences. Lying to your CO was not an option; his team was another matter...well, not so much lying as hiding the truth. Jack knew he couldn't do that to the General.

"Not much," he admitted, dropping his gaze to study the floor at his feet.

"Has Dr. Fraiser given you anything to help you get some rest?"

"I'd rather not sir..."

"Jack. You need to sleep. You can't keep on the way you are at the moment. You'll take a nose dive if you don't rest. You know that as well as any man around here."

Jack knew he was telling the truth; but the constant worry about when and where the next attack is coming from was getting to him. It was affecting his daily life to such an extent that he couldn't trust his own people any more.

"I'm sure that's not why you came all this way up here; to tell me to sleep...sir," he said, changing the subject and avoiding any further questions on his state of mind.

Hammond sighed, knowing the subject was closed now.

"No, it wasn't. I just had a message to say that they've arrested Freddie Michaels."

Jack frowned, trying to recall the face to fit the name.

"That's good, right?" Jack gave up trying to figure out where he came into the equation.

"Well, we'll know one way or another soon, hopefully." He paused for a moment before he continued. "Gruber's dead."

The terse statement had Jack looking up, startled from disbelief. He knew who Gruber was and wanted nothing better than to personally string him up the nearest available tree. But now? Would he ever know the real reason why the man had treated him so badly?

"What? How?" Jack gasped, disappointment clouding the words.

"Apparently, when he discovered that he had been compromised, he took off. The police chased him for several miles down the highway before he took an exit. He rounded a corner and ran smack bang into a trailer. The car then burst into flames. There was nothing anyone could do," Hammond finished with a sigh. The man got everything he deserved. Jack certainly hadn't deserved any of the crap that man had doled out to him.

Jack closed his eyes and slumped wearily. Maybe it was finally over and he could get his life back.

"Does this mean it's all over?" Jack asked figuratively, his voice no more than a whisper as if he was asking himself.

Hammond sighed and allowed his hand to rest on Jack's shoulder for a moment.

"I can't answer that Jack, but, I'd hazard a guess and say that maybe for now, it is. Perhaps with all you've done and gone through, it will always be there; who knows? Knowing why is something we may never discover. The fact that you're still with us Jack is no small feat on your part. Your team wouldn't leave it Jack. They hunted down your every movement until they found you; a little worse for wear, but alive. Do me a favour Jack, try and stay that way!"

Jack snorted and one side of his mouth turned up in that lop-sided grin of his.

"I'll try sir. Can't say more than that!" Jack wanted to say more, but as usual, he found the words difficult to express his inner feelings. "General," began, looking slightly embarrassed for voicing his thoughts. "I'd just like to say thanks. Thanks for believing in me sir. It meant a lot!"

Hammond smiled and stood, taking his leave, but before he did so, he patted the shoulder and brushed the thanks off.

"Glad to have you back Jack. It's been far too quiet around here. You know, if we'd lost you, I would have retired."

Jack stiffened and turned his frown on the older man.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because you and I are old soldiers Jack and I like to think that we know each other well. I couldn't do this job without you son, and there's no way I would want anyone else as my 2IC. I couldn't face training someone else to do what we do. We fit together like a jig-saw puzzle Jack. Two pieces interlocking; you lose the picture and the puzzle is useless unless you know the pattern. We know that pattern inside out Jack, any other piece won't fit. I wouldn't want to try and learn a new pattern. I'm happy with the old one."

With those words he turned and left the room, leaving Jack pondering over his words.

It was some time later when there was a knock on the door that Jack came back down to earth to reality. He had been profoundly touched by Hammond's words. It was then he vowed to take up the gauntlet and carry one here. No matter how bad things could get, he knew this was where he wanted to be and that these people were his family.

The knock came again and he yelled for them to enter.

The door opened and Sam poked her head round.

"Sir? Do you have a minute?"

His smile widened, reaching his eyes for the first time since he'd left for Washington that day.

"Sure Carter, c'mon in."

TBC


	24. I Need to Say This!

_Sorry for the long delay in updating folks. RL is a pig sometimes and my muse has been very intermittent lately too, but hopefully we're back on track! Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter and hope you like this little shippy chapter to make up for lost time._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

His smile widened, reaching his eyes for the first time since he'd left for Washington that day.

"Sure Carter c'mon in."

Chapter 24

Jack lay back on the bed, closing his eyes for a moment until the thumping in his head stopped. When he opened them again, Sam was looking down at him with a worried frown.

"If you're not up to this sir, I can come back later."

"No. It's fine Carter, just a little headache still. Sit!" he ordered, pointing to the chair that Hammond had left nearby.

She hesitated but eventually obeyed as he shot her a frown and raised an eyebrow.

Now she was here, she wasn't sure what to say to him.

"I...I just wanted to say, I'm glad you're okay sir."

He smiled at her, but he could see there was something else bothering her. He sat up again and swung his legs over the side of the bed to face her.

"And?"

Sam chewed on her bottom lip, not knowing if he would take it the wrong way. She looked up from the clasped hands in her lap and took a deep breath steeling herself for the expected reprimand.

"I need to tell you something sir, something personal. Can we talk off the record?"

Jack guessed what was coming and knew there was nothing he wanted more than to get this off his chest.

"Of course Carter. What's on your mind?"

"I don't think, after all you've been through lately, that I can do this any more."

"Do what?" he asked gently, his heart rate quickening with anticipation.

"This thing between us. I can't leave it in that room any longer. My...my feelings are stronger than ever. It's getting to be so damn hard, seeing you hurt and not being able to...touch or..." She let out a groan of frustration, throwing her hands in the air to make her point when she couldn't find the right words to sum up what she meant.

"Hey!" he cried, capturing her flying hands and holding them tight in her lap. "It's okay Sam. I've been thinking the same thing; been meaning to say something too, but you know me. I'm not good with words."

She stilled as the full force of his message got through to her, wondering if she'd heard him right.

"You...you have?"

"Uh huh!" he shrugged. "I meant what I said that day, and my feelings have only deepened Sam. You're an amazing woman, and you mean more to me each day."

"I... Wow! I don't know what to say," she gasped, feeling breathless from his declaration.

He rubbed soothing circles over the back of her hands, still captured in his. He squeezed them gently, then brought each of them up to his lips to brush a kiss lightly over her knuckles.

She gasped when a bolt of electricity shot into her at the tender gesture. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment with a contented sigh.

He quirked his lips and feasted his eyes on her, knowing it was going to be okay, that she felt that way too. Did she love him enough though? He could only hope so.

"Carter. Sorry, Sam," he smirked. He was comfortable using her surname, it came automatically. "Sam," he started again, "I don't know if I'm saying this right or if I'm gonna put a barrier between us. What I don't want is to ruin our friendship. If you think I'm overstepping the mark here, then say so and I'll go see Hammond, but nevertheless, I have to say this. Sam, I know for a fact that I love you, am in love with you, but it's not nearly enough just to say it. I need to feel it. It's been buggin' me since this whole thing began. I would like to take it further, but that's up to you. If you feel I've compromised your position on the team, then go ahead and tell Hammond. I'll do whatever you think is necessary." He broke off, his eyes that had been boring into her all through his speech, dropped suddenly to their joined fingers, then away as he fought the silence in the room, thinking the worst.

Sam choked back the tears that were rapidly filling her eyes. He couldn't have voiced his thoughts more eloquently, she believed. No good with words? That was rubbish. When he put his mind to it, he could put his point over beautifully. She stood, releasing his hands which made his shoulders slump further, releasing a sorrowful sigh.

He was disappointed when he felt her hand slip from his. He was about to offer her a deep apology when she knelt down in front of him, resting her hands on his shoulders. He looked up in surprise.

"Jack," she whispered into his face so that he could feel the warmth of her breath against it, sending shivers down his spine. "I love you more than anything in this world. You are my world Jack. I just didn't know how to tell you without...sounding..."

"Clichéd?"

She chuckled and he grinned widely, breaking the tension that had somehow built up around them. She swatted him playfully.

"No, that wasn't what I was about to say. I'm serious Jack. I do love you and I...we need to do something about it. I can't leave this. I need to move on with my life and if you don't think it's a good idea then..."

"What? What will you do? Leave? I can't let you go Sam. Not now, not ever!"

"So what are we going to do?" she asked, needing him to find a solution because she couldn't see one in the near future.

He cupped her face in his hands gently.

"I don't know yet, but I do know this. I love you Sam. Now and for always."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, tenderly, showing her just how much he cared for her. She responded just as enthusiastically, letting him know that she loved him back.

The kiss ended after an eternity, leaving them both gasping for breath and the light of love shining in moist eyes. He moved his thumb across her cheek wiping away the weeping tear that had leaked from the corner of her eye, with a tender smile that softened his handsome face.

"I love you Sam, never doubt that," he assured her, pulling her into his arms.

She returned the embrace, feeling her heart sing with joy. She couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped when she felt him hug her close. She felt warm inside, loved and cared for by the one person she had loved from a distance for so long.

"I'll have to talk to the General Sam. I don't want to retire but if I have to, then I will."

Sam sat back on her heels in surprise, pulling out of his arms, but keeping hold of them.

"I don't want you to leave Jack. I'll put in for a transfer to another team, or I can stay in the lab."

"No. I'm getting too old for leading a team now. My knees are shot anyway, you know that. I won't be allowed to go off world much longer; I'm older than most officers in the field today. If I don't put in a request to move over, then they'll either retire me or stick me behind a desk and you know I'd hate that."

"But, what will you do?"

"I have an idea, but I need to speak to Hammond first. Bear with me on this Sam, please?"

With no other choice but to trust him, she nodded her assent.

"Okay," she sighed, hoping it would turn out for the best.

"It'll be okay and what I have in mind should keep me off the front line and out of firing range of Kinsey and his mob."

He cupped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I mean it Sam. It'll be okay. It's a promise! We'll be together."

Her smile widened, the tears still falling gently until he kissed them away.

After he'd pulled away, she stood and straightened her clothes before returning the gesture to his brow.

"you wanna get somethin' to eat? I feel like some cake!"

She giggled, shaking her head at his propensity for eating cake during the more stressful moments of their lives.

Sam looked at her watch. It was actually way passed dinner time. She'd been there longer than expected.

"Sure. Why not!" she said, grinning.

Jack stood, wobbled a little but soon steadied himself. She made to grab him, but he fended her off.

"It's hunger!" he said, shrugging. "It's been a while since I ate Carter!"

Sam straightened herself up, nodding. They were back to formality now. They would have to show that nothing had changed between them as soon as they walked out of that door. Subject to the scrutiny of those working in the SGC once more. She glanced up at him, catching his eyes.

"Always Sam!" he whispered, reaching for the door handle.

"Always Jack!" she replied with a smile.

Jack opened to door to find Daniel with a fist raised ready to knock, and Teal'c hovering behind him.

"Oh, hi guys. I just wondered if you were going to grab a bite. Teal'c and I are hungry."

"Yeah," Jack sighed looking at his team-mates. "Teal'c's always hungry Daniel and I'm surprise you noticed the time!"

"Actually I didn't but Teal'c came to find me."

"Daniel Jackson was engrossed in his work. Knowing you were recovering I took the liberty of reminding him it was time for sustenance in your absence."

"That's good Teal'c. So, what's on the menu today?"

TBC


	25. The Truth Will Out

_Another chapter for you enjoyment. Thanks to my faithful few who review, because without your support I couldn't do this. Not much more to go now – I'm actually writing the last chapter at the moment, so you should be getting regular updates now until the end._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"Daniel Jackson was engrossed in his work. Knowing you were recovering I took the liberty of reminding him it was time for sustenance in your absence."

"That's good Teal'c. So, what's on the menu today?"

Chapter 25

"Ah, Jack. Come in, sit down. You're just the person I wanted to see."

"Me sir?" Jack asked innocently, entering the room and sitting in the chair opposite General Hammond, wondering what he'd done now. He was feeling a lot better now, and Fraiser had him released for light duties.

Hammond smiled, clasping his hands together and resting them over the closed file on his desk.

"Major Davis has informed me that they managed to get a few names off Freddie Michaels. They've arrested one man, but they've got a warrant out on the other one; he's disappeared from his lodgings it seems. Michaels also named Glenn Conners as his boss."

"Never heard of him, General. Should I know him?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"Not by name perhaps, but maybe by sight. He works for Senator Kinsey. He's one of Kinsey's bodyguards."

"Ah! Now that makes sense," Jack sighed, thinking hard. He wondered which one of those goons it had been.

General Hammond waited patiently for Jack to pay attention once more before continuing.

"According to Michaels, he was the one who handled the mimic device. Conners' girl friend was in on it too apparently. She was seen entering a disused warehouse on the outskirts of Washington around the time of your kidnapping. Police officers investigated the place and found traces of your blood on the floor in one of the rooms. They took Miss Lloyd back there and she confirmed that that's the room you were both incarcerated in."

"Does she know I'm innocent?" Jack asked, half afraid that she would still blame him for the rape. "Has anyone explained about what really happened?"

"Not yet. Even the police don't know anything yet. It's very difficult when they don't have the right clearance Jack."

Jack sighed. So, his name would still be linked with the crime despite his being proved blameless. His shoulders slumped and he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs, his hands clasped tightly together, his head hanging down in defeat. He really needed to clear his name and set things to rights with Sharon Lloyd.

"Jack, I thought you would like to talk to her. I've invited her here. She arrives in..." Hammond looked at his watch, checking the time. "around an hour and a half. She doesn't know why she's coming here. If it would help, I'll ask Major Carter to be there too. I know you trust her, that goes without saying."

Jack looked slightly panicked, but nodded. He needed to talk to her, but it was going to be difficult actually face to face with her.

"We've recovered the mimic device and Major Carter will be able to demonstrate how it works. Miss Lloyd has been given clearance by the President, Jack. He wants this cleared up pretty thoroughly A.S.A.P. Especially with Kinsey's alleged involvement. He can't hold the press back much longer. They're already baying for blood."

"That's all well and good sir, just so long as it's Kinsey's and not mine!" Jack snorted with frustration. He was worried about what Sharon's reaction will be when he confronts her in that room.

Hammond chuckled, getting up and walking round the desk, to lean back on the edge, near to where Jack was sitting. He reached out and patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine Jack. Trust Major Carter to know how to explain everything."

"Oh, I trust her okay. It's Miss Lloyd's reaction to me that the problem. She might scream the place down before Carter gets to explain."

Hammond chuckled again, then grew serious when he remembered he hadn't actually called Jack to his office, Jack had dropped by for some reason.

"So what did you want to see me about Jack?"

Jack pursed his lips; now came the cruncher. He'd almost forgotten why he'd called on his CO.

"I wanted to ask you something sir. Something personal."

"Does this concern a certain Major, Colonel?"

Jack gulped in a huge sigh, ready for the fallout.

"Yes sir. I want off the team. In fact I want to put forward a proposal General. I don't know if it will be possible at all, or even practical, but I need to leave SG-1."

Hammond had known it was coming. He wasn't blind. He'd heard the rumours.

"What did you have in mind Jack?"

Jack began to his explain his proposition and Hammond listened intently, nodding or shaking his head wherever it warranted it. Interrupting occasionally to clarify a point or two. In the end they came to an agreement only minutes before Jack had to get changed and meet Miss Lloyd. He left the office feeling happier, though accountably nervous.

He met Sam in the corridor and told her that he would allow her to explain things before he put in an appearance as there was less chance it would upset the young woman.

Sam smiled at his thoughtfulness and he smiled back though she could see he was worried about the meeting. He disappeared just as the elevator doors opened to reveal a very nervous young lady accompanied by her lawyer with an SF escort.

"Miss Lloyd?" Sam began, plastering a big smile on her face, thinking Jack was right, she was pretty.

"That's me," Sharon said in a small voice. "This is my lawyer, Martin Andrews."

"Mr. Andrews," Sam greeted him with a nod. "Hi, I'm Major Samantha Carter. Welcome to the SGC. If you'll both come this way please?"

"What is this all about Major? We weren't given a reason for this visit. I must say it is very unusual. I'm not at all sure..."

"Please, Mr. Andrews, I assure nothing is going to happen to you or Miss Lloyd, and I will explain everything to you in just a moment."

Sam led them along the corridor to an unused office, inviting them to take a seat, while she sat on the edge of the desk facing them.

The door closed behind them and the SF stood guard outside. Sam took a big breath and began.

"I would ask you first to sign these forms before I begin my story. Without it, I will not be able to tell you anything. And what you do hear is in no way permitted to be repeated beyond these walls. Do you understand? This is a non-disclosure form, as what we do here is top secret, and only on the Presidents orders can we give you a full explanation of Colonel O'Neill's involvement in what happened two months ago. If you do not understand then I'll go through it again with you, but I need your full comprehension and compliance before anything will be revealed."

They consulted each other in whispers but nodded and signed the forms, though Andrews was a little sceptical and demanded to know why what they did here had to do with Miss Lloyd's kidnapping and rape.

At the harsh reminder, Sharon's face crumbled with tears forming in her eyes. Sam felt for her, and told them it would all make sense later.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Major Sam Carter, USAF, I'm an Astrophysicist and I work within a team here at the SGC. Colonel O'Neill is my CO..."

Andrews interrupted her straight away.

"You're biased against Miss Lloyd. I don't think you personally could offer us a suitable explanation..."

"Please..." Sam fended off his accusation. "Mr. Andrews, please have the decency to hear me out. I admit I am very fond of the Colonel, but we've worked together for many years now and I think I can safely say I know him better than you do. Let me explain in my own words. This is very important to him, and to our work here."

She gave the man a few moments while he spoke with Sharon. She'd nodded her agreement to listen, so he agreed too, though he was far from happy, and certainly didn't offer an apology for his interruption.

Sam sighed inwardly, annoyed over his attitude, but carried on.

"The work we do here is not about deep space radar, and yes I know that's what you were told, but what we do in actuality is investigate alien technology."

Andrews gasped and shot to his feet blustering with disdain.

"Really Major Carter. Do you expect us to sit here and listen to this absolute...nonsense?"

Sam waited until he'd calmed down, ignoring his outburst. She'd been expecting it.

With Sam's patient silence, Mr. Andrews dropped back into his chair puzzled.

"It's true?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes it is," Sam nodded seriously.

"Wow, that's..."

"For several years now, we have been searching for alien technology to help with the battle against an evil race known as the Goa'uld. We have a device known as the Stargate which allows people to travel to other worlds. Colonel O'Neill has led the team on hundreds of away missions against this enemy, and sometimes he's been injured in the fighting; but, most of the time we manage to defeat them, and on occasions we have essentially saved this world from total annihilation. Colonel O'Neill is a true hero, though please don't tell him I really said that," she grinned, pulling a wry face. "Those medal ribbons he wears are not just for show. His leadership skills are exceptional and we should be more than grateful for his actions in saving this world on several occasions. However, there have been the odd alien incursion into this facility and on one such occasion, many of the base's personnel were taken over by a race we had never encountered before."

"Aliens have come here?" Sharon gasped, looking over her shoulder, worried in case she actually came face to face with one.

"It's okay. Not all aliens are hostile. We have many friends among the different races out there."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Andrews gasped, stunned to learn the truth about aliens.

"I'll even introduce you to one later if you like," Sam smirked. "I have here a mimic device which those aliens used to disguise themselves. They impersonated many of the staff here so that their secret wouldn't be discovered, and yet again, indirectly, it was thanks to Colonel O'Neill, and myself too," she said, blushing a little. "that their game was discovered. We managed to kill off some of them, but the ones that didn't escape, blew themselves up. There are several of these devices left though and they are normally kept in a secure vault at another base. That said, one of them was taken out and sent to Washington where it went missing during transportation. At that point, we knew nothing of it's disappearance until long after your ordeal Miss Lloyd. What I am about to show you is classified.

Sam held out the device to show them, then, pulling down the neck of her shirt, she placed it against her skin, instantly morphing into Colonel O' Neill.

There was a gasp of fright and Andrews, though deeply shocked at the sudden change, was quick enough to catch Sharon when she fainted.

TBC


	26. Absolution

_Getting nearer to the grand finale! Hope you like this chapter too? Thanks for all your reviews, and please continue to R & R – pretty please?_

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

There was a gasp of fright and Andrews, though deeply shocked at the sudden change, was quick enough to catch Sharon when she fainted.

Chapter 26

Sam removed the device quickly, stepping over to help Andrews. Sharon groaned, coming round already, though she glanced around the room looking for the Colonel.

Sam handed her a glass of water, hoping it would help and Sharon took it gratefully, her hands trembling from the shock as she sipped the cool liquid.

"I don't understand. How did you do that?" she gasped looking accusingly at Sam.

"It's not me. It's the alien device. We call it a mimic device because it creates a..." she broke off with a grin. She could almost hear Jack saying _'Ack! Carter. In English, and in one syllable words please!_' "a perfect illusion of the person downloaded into it's memory," she finished with a smile.

"Are there others like it?" Andrews asked still reeling from the effect himself.

"Yes, there are. There were many more but they were destroyed in the resultant explosion."

"Was there one of you?" Sharon asked timidly.

"No. For reasons I can't go into, the process didn't work on me. Sorry." Sam sighed. There was no way she was going to explain about Jolinar, and besides it wasn't necessary for this. Need to know only. There's no trick. It's real. Mr. Andrews would you like to try this?"

Sam offered him the device which Andrews took, frowning down at the device as he examined it. He stood up and copied Sam's actions, by placing it under his shirt. Immediately he changed into the Colonel.

Sharon gasped again though luckily she didn't faint this time. She looked at Sam, realisation dawning in her face.

"So it wasn't the same Colonel O'Neill I'd met before?"

"Well that's partially true. The real Colonel O'Neill was kidnapped along with you and they did drug him. But the person who raped you wasn't him. The Colonel O'Neill I know would **never** have done that to you Sharon. He is by all accounts an officer and a gentleman; a more honourable man I've yet to meet. He would like, if you are willing, to apologise to you in person, now that you can see he wasn't the person responsible for your ordeal. Will you see him?"

Sharon looked at Andrews who suddenly found himself speechless, still gaping at the device he'd now taken it off in wonder.

"How can I be sure it wasn't him though?" she quavered with uncertainty. "That it was this device?"

"Will you let him explain to you about what happened to him? I think you need this as much as he does."

"Okay then," Sharon sighed in resignation, not looking forward to meeting Jack again.

Sam patted her shoulder and walked to the door. She met Jack pacing the floor of the corridor outside. He looked like a small boy about to face the Principal for bad behaviour.

"Colonel, Sharon's agreed to see you now," she called. Jack nodded and stepped in through the door, his eyes locking with Sam's for a moment. She nodded and smiled, saying with her own eyes that it would be okay.

"You want me to stay Sharon?" Sam asked knowing that she probably would welcome another woman in the room.

Sharon nodded, her eyes glued to the tall figure of the Colonel in uncertainty. She gulped nervously.

Sam stood beside her, her hand resting on the back of the chair.

"Miss Lloyd," Jack said, sitting on the edge of the desk, trying to relax and ignoring the Lawyer altogether, his eyes downcast, but looking at the young woman from under his long lashes. He was tense, but wouldn't reveal that fact to his audience.

"Colonel O'Neill," Sharon whispered, her voice tight and constricted by the lump in her throat.

"I take it that Major Carter has explained everything to you?" he asked, knowing that Sam would have done her best to go through the process with them.

Sharon nodded but remained silent, her eyes looking warily up at him.

"Good. I have to tell you that I would in no way, ever have done that to you, you must know that," he said; his voice soft and earnest. I think you're a very sweet, very charming young woman, and that I'm really, really sorry that you were dragged into this conspiracy..."

"Why did they do it? Why did they want to hurt you? Why me?" she cried plaintively, finding her voice at last.

Jack sighed wearily and scrubbed a hand through his hair, dragging it down his care-worn face.

"Because, I guess, I've trodden on too many toes while I've been here. There's a certain Senator, who shall remain nameless, that doesn't like me very much and would like nothing more than an excuse to shut this programme down, and would love to see me taken down a peg or two in the process and preferably kicked out of the Air Force altogether. Well, that's not gonna happen. We have the men now responsible, but unfortunately, we can't actually pin anything on the Senator. He's covered his tracks too well."

"So you're safe now? He won't try anything again will he?" Andrews asked, joining in the conversation. He didn't go much on being left out where his client was concerned.

"For the time being, until he figures it's safe enough and he has another damned scheme cooked up to have another go, then yeah," Jack sighed, pushing himself to his feet and shoving his hands into his pockets to pace a little.

"From my side of the coin," he continued. "I was drugged up so much I didn't know who I was or where I was. I vaguely remember you comforting me; and thanks for that by the way," he said, smiling tightly. "I only vaguely recall them taking me away the last time, after that I didn't know what they were going to do with you. I thought they were letting you go. In fact I'm pretty sure I actually begged them to release you. Ha!" he snorted in disbelief. "I was that stupid enough to believe they'd do it too. Anyway, I got dragged off to god knows where and they emptied a whole bottle of bourbon down me, literally, it was all over me. But, I was so out of it by then, I wasn't even sure I knew if I was sitting down or lying down. They shoved me out of a van. I don't recall how I got there, just them tossing me onto the road and driving off."

Jack paused, gathering his thoughts. It was still a little hazy after that but Sam had filled him in as best she could from the reports at the time.

Sharon was sitting there in shocked silence. She remembered being tied up in the back of a van only too well, then after she was raped a second time, she was unceremoniously dumped by the side of the road as well. It was sounding very much like Jack had suffered at their hands almost as much as she had. Her heart went out to him in sympathy, she had liked him, a lot, and couldn't really believe he would have raped her. Someone had really tried to disgrace him badly; they must have been desperate indeed.

"I can just about remember the cops picking me up from the side of the road, and arresting me for being drunk. They put me in the lock up, then all hell broke loose. I was set upon by a bunch of paid thugs. After that I was hospitalised, and that's when they suspected that I had driven the car they'd found smashed up against a tree, with my prints all over it and traces of your blood in the trunk." Jack paused again, reliving the nightmare was hard, and he knew it wouldn't be the last time he would have to tell the story. "With your evidence, it would have been enough to finish my career and put me behind bars for a very long time."

He walked to the opposite side of the desk and slumped into the chair, his head in his hands.

"That wasn't me Sharon. You've got to believe me, it wasn't me, I swear. I would never... never do that to you. You didn't deserve that and I'm truly sorry I got you dragged into this mess." He hadn't looked up from his position so he didn't see her rise from the chair and kneel down at his side. It surprised him a little when he saw her from the corner of his eye. She laid a hand on his arm.

"I believe you Jack. I found it hard to believe that such a person as nice as you could hurt me, now I'm sure it wasn't you. I'm sorry I blamed you for that. Please forgive me?" Fat tears rolled down Sharon's face and Jack felt the moisture gather behind his own. He stood, pulling her up too. He wiped his thumb across her cheek, drying her eyes. He leant down and kissed her forehead chastely, then smiled as he broke away, shoving his hands back into his pockets and going to stand beside Sam.

"Thank you!" he breathed. His voice was trembling with unaccustomed emotion and he swallowed hard past the lump obstructing his throat and cleared it noisily, trying to recover himself.

"Hey! I don't blame you. You wouldn't have known any different. To all intents and purposes that guy was...looked like me – he wore my face, but it wasn't the real me. Thanks for letting me explain all this, by the way; and for your...forgiveness?" he shrugged with a wan smile, then added as an afterthought. "It still doesn't stop me feeling guilty though!"

Sam looked up at him with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

"What?" he said, questioning her evident surprise. "I do feel guilty," he pouted. That feeling would stay with him for years no doubt.

"Well with this new evidence, the court should reconsider the charges against you..." Andrews began, but Jack stopped him mid flow.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute! You can't tell them about this. This is top secret, remember. You signed on the dotted line. Sharon will have to drop the charges." Jack cried. How did this guy ever become a lawyer?

"I don't think so," Andrews declared. "You still have to prove you're innocent in a court of law! Miss Lloyd just can't accept your word for it," he said, standing up to face Jack.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud!" Jack cried in frustration. Lawyers! Any more arguments from this guy and was just about ready to take him out. Sam, gripped his arm before he could do anything rash. Instead he threw his hands into the air.

"It's okay Colonel O'Neill; I won't be pressing any charges against you. I'm dropping them in favour of accusing the other guy whoever he is."

Jack, Sam and Andrews gaped at Sharon.

Jack and Sam were more than grateful, while Andrews looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Jack didn't do it Martin. Of that I'm quite sure now."

His jaw wouldn't close, it seemed fixed open. With a huge effort he snapped it shut.

"Are you sure about this?" he said after he'd regained control over his vocal cords.

"Positively," she assured him with a serene smile. He had been so good with her over this business; patient, and kind, and understanding. "I now believe the Colonel is a man of integrity and honour. I should have believed in him before and followed my earlier assessment, though in the face of it, I could hardly be blamed for thinking what I did."

"Thank you," Sam and Jack said together. Jack blushing slightly; he didn't like being on the receiving end of such blatant admiration.

There was a knock on the door and Jack called out 'Come!'.

Teal'c entered the room, dipping his head to those present.

"O'Neill, Major Carter, Miss Lloyd, Martin Andrews," Teal'c rumbled.

"Great T! You're here. Sharon, Andrews, I'd like to introduce you to our friend Teal'c of Chulak," Jack said, relieved to have something different to deal with.

Teal'c bowed again gracefully.

"I am pleased to meet you," he said, his deep resonant voice filling the room.

"I'm not sure where Tuelak is?" Andrews queried. "Is that anywhere near Nigeria?"

Jack snorted, but kept control of himself, while Sam hid her smile behind her hand.

"Actually Chulak, spelt C.H.U.L.A.K, it a planet several thousand light years away," Sam told them, loving the reaction of surprised shock on Andrews' face. Sharon giggled and nodded to the Jaffa.

"So you're an alien then?" she asked with a smile.

"I am a Jaffa, but I am allied to the Tau'ri."

"What's a Jaffar? And what's a Toree?" she asked, stumbling over the strange words.

"A Jaffa is a warrior who serves the gods, false gods. A Tau'ri is the name for a person from the home world, what you would call yourselves," Teal'c informed them.

"Home World?"

"Earth. We believe that people from Earth were taken by aliens posing as gods and transplanted them elsewhere in order to populate other worlds, but they have now evolved into many different nations over the many hundreds of years since then. Some are friendly, some not."

"Wow! That's incredible!" Sharon gasped. "And you get to go there!" she sighed with longing. "I always thought there had to be life on other planets."

"Yes, well, now you know," Jack said feeling smug.

"Coffee anyone?" Sam said, cutting Jack off from any smart ass remark he was bound to make. Now would be a good time to end this meeting.

TBC


	27. Que Sera Sera

_Only two more chapters to go after this. I hope you like this one, and I am pretty sure you will enjoy the last two chapters too._

_Thanks to everyone who sent in a review. It really helps to motivate me to write. I thrive on feedback!_

**I'm toying with dropping the name Lingren in favour of sticking to my new pen-name. Maybe it's just me, but it seems that the new name is more popular than my present one. However, what decision I make is up to all you folks out there. Let me know what you want me to do? Some of you probably don't know my alter-ego or you might have read the stories without realising we were one and the same. Whatever, I will wait for your comments before finally going ahead with whatever is for the best. **

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"Coffee anyone?" Sam said, cutting Jack off from any smart ass remark he was about to make. Now would be a good time to end this meeting.

Chapter 27

"They found a sniper rifle in Conners' garage loft. The shells matched the one fired at you Jack. Kinsey maintains he's innocent of course, claiming he knew nothing about the plot to disgrace you nor the one to shoot to kill you. Whether he's as innocent as he says or not Jack, it looks like it's over."

General Hammond had been more than happy to inform Jack of the good news. Until next time, he thought. Would it really be that simple? They would just have to believe that it was.

Conners, Michaels and Cannon were all in custody awaiting trial for kidnapping and assault on Jack. Gruber was dead, and the bully boys from the jail had been rounded up and also in custody again on charges of assault. Conners' girlfriend was up for charges of conspiracy and also fraud. Conners was up for the kidnapping and rape of Sharon as well.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief; he flopped down into one of the chairs in Hammond's office, running a had over his face unable to believe it was finally over. He was safe again... For the time being anyway!

"Any news on the other little discussion we had sir?"

Hammond smiled.

"I heard from the President today Jack. He's okay with the idea, and by the way, he sends his congratulations too."

Jack beamed, his eyebrows raising in pleasant surprise.

"And Dixon?"

Hammond nodded.

"So, when do I get to start the new job?"

"As of now Colonel, you're no longer the leader of SG-1. Oh, and you and SG-1 have a week off. So I shall expect to see you start work on Monday week. Dismissed Jack."

"Yes sir. Thank you for everything General. It's been a real pleasure."

"And I'm sure it will be still, Jack!" Hammond chuckled, shaking hands with Jack. "You know I wish you all the best Jack. That goes without saying!"

"Yes sir, but I couldn't do it without your forbearance and support over the years sir."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Jack. Good luck! And I'll see you soon!"

OoOoOoOoO

"Okay campers, listen up!"

Daniel stopped his flow of Goa'uld words and looked up to see Jack standing in the entrance of his lab.

"Jack?"

Teal'c who was helping him, turned and raised an eyebrow in expectancy.

Moments later Sam entered wondering what was going on; she'd had a phone call from Jack asking her to meet with the rest of the team in Daniel's lab.

"Sir?"

"Jack!" he retorted emphatically.

"Sir?"

"Not any more, Carter...er...Sam. Well, yes, but that's beside the point."

"And your point is, Jack?" Daniel asked snidely, wondering if Jack was sickening with something.

"I'm stepping down as your CO," Jack said, dropping the bombshell.

"What?" Daniel cried in disbelief. "Why?"

"Why is this, O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned, perplexed at Jack's decision.

Sam was suspiciously quiet, and Jack turned to give her a huge smile and a wink. She knew he had something planned but didn't know what.

"Actually I'm not leaving the SGC as such, so I'll still be around to keep an eye on you all."

"So what will you be doing then?" Daniel was really curious, and Jack could see confusion and hurt warring with curiosity in those blue eyes.

"Training. I'll be training the new recruits. It's a logical step for me Daniel. With my knees and all, I won't be able to serve in the field much longer anyway. Why wait until I get killed or worse. I'd like a little time to do...things." He looked over his shoulder at Sam and smirked, then turned back to Daniel a moment later to finish. "That is, before I'm crippled completely and have to walk with a cane. Not getting' any younger here Daniel."

Daniel knew Jack was right, but he still hated the thought that someone else would be leading SG-1 from now on. He hung his head down and sighed unhappily.

"Hey! This doesn't mean we can't still be friends and spend time together any more. We can still have lunch or whatever in the commissary together."

"I guess so," Daniel sighed. "But won't you miss going off-world?"

"Probably, but I'll still get to go, sometimes when I train the kids it will be on some planet or other that you guys will have designated as safe! Might even be joining us on occasions. Who knows?"

Teal'c dipped his head in salute.

"We will indeed miss you O'Neill," he said sadly. "As you would say, 'It has been an explosion!'"

Jack frowned trying to make the connection before Sam's giggles made his puzzled expression deepen.

"What?"

"That's, 'It's been a blast!' Teal'c," she said laughing, leading Daniel and Jack to smile broadly with amusement at Teal'c's version of the cliché.

"It sure has my friend. That it has," Jack said, heaving a poignant sigh.

Silence filled the room until Jack made them all jump; his over cheerful voice unsettling them.

"Good, now that's settled, I'll can tell you that your new CO will be Colonel Dave Dixon. He's a good man and good soldier, one I know I can trust to watch your backs. And Daniel, that mean you have to do what he tells you, okay?"

Daniel glared daggers at him, but Jack's face was expectant and he knew he couldn't let his friend down.

"Fine! Okay!" he snipped.

"And as from tonight you're all on a weeks downtime, and I want you all to go home pack a bag. We're off on vacation early tomorrow," he said gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

Daniel dropped his pen on the desk.

"Jack. I have work to do. I just can't drop everything!" he whined.

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"For this, you can Daniel."

Daniel hesitated and gave up, throwing his hands in the air.

"Okay, okay! So where are we going? And if it's camping you can forget it! I do enough of that when we're off-world!"

"Nope, none of that. Hotel. Luxury beds. Great food. Nightlife!"

"So where exactly is that?"

"Luxor!" Jack said without hesitation, loving it when Daniel's eyes lit up and his jaw fell open.

"Luxor?" Daniel gasped almost falling off his chair. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Jack asked offended. "Don't answer that!" he said quickly, changing his mind and wagged a warning finger at the younger man. "You know Pyramids, Sphinxes an' all; or should that be Sphinxii or maybe it's just Sphinx, well, whatever! Anyway, all that stuff!" Jack huffed, waving a hand in the air in dismissal of his grammatical thoughts.

"Jack!" Daniel warned, but was too caught up in excitement right now to bother to correct him. "Luxor. Wow!" Nothing would dampen his spirits now though. They were going to Egypt. He sat and reflected on where he could show his friends round the country to have a great time. It would be like going home.

Sam giggled at Daniel's enthusiasm and shot Jack a glare!

"What?" he asked innocently, but she just shook her head in resigned amusement.

He shrugged, an evil smile playing over his lips as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"So, go home, pack. I'll pick you guys up in the truck. Daniel the flight leaves at 10:35 hrs. Be ready by 07:30. Teal'c I pick you up at 07:00. Cart...em...Sam...just be ready huh?" he grinned smugly.

"Sure Jack," Daniel said absently.

"I will be ready O'Neill."

"Good. See you kids tomorrow. Oh, and you'll need plenty of money with you too! It gets a little expensive at times."

Daniel frowned but shrugged, still thinking over the list of sights to see that he had made in his head.

Sam turned and left the room following Jack. She prodded him in the back as soon as they were out of ear-shot.

"You are sooo cruel Jack O'Neill!"

"What me?" he asked, as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

"Yes you Jack!"

"I'm hurt that you should say so Carter!" he bluffed, but the corner of his mouth twitched and she collapsed into a heap of giggles. Poor Daniel.

TBC


	28. The Secret is Out

_All is now revealed, leaving only the details for the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_Thank you for your reviews guys, but it would be nice to know your opinions concerning my decision. Thank you to those who did let me know their thoughts. Should I give up this name and stick to the new one?_

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"I'm hurt that you should say so Carter!" he bluffed, but the corner of his mouth twitched and she collapsed into a heap of giggles. Poor Daniel.

Chapter 28

Jack picked them all up as promised, though Sam had spent the night with him at his house. It was their first real – and official - night together and it was everything they had dreamed of. Jack had gone out of his way to be romantic and Sam saw a side of him she'd only ever dreamed of before, and loved every minute of it.

They made it to the airport in plenty of time and Jack dropped them off at the terminal, then left the truck in the long stay parking lot and headed back to where the others were waiting at the check in.

Jack ordered Daniel and Teal'c to go find something for breakfast while he and Sam checked them in. Daniel went happily, barely able to contain his excitement. He'd kept his agenda for their days sight-seeing a secret so that he could surprise them, and it wouldn't be all museums either. There was so much to see and do in Egypt.

Soon they found a table at one of the cafés and ordered some breakfast with coffee. Jack and Sam joined them a few minutes later and they sat down to a hearty meal.

Jack kept an ear out for their departure announcement and sure enough their flight was eventually called.

"Come on kids, that's us!"

"What?" Daniel cried. "I didn't hear them call us?"

"Then it's a good job I was listening wasn't it Danny-boy!" Jack said, grinning.

Daniel picked up his bag and followed behind, confused by not having heard their flight called.

They arrived amid a crowd of excited people all clamouring to get on board the plane.

Daniel watched as Jack handed over the tickets and followed him down the corridor to the airplane, where they were greeted by a hostess who welcomed them on board the flight to...Las Vegas...

"Las Vegas?" Daniel gasped in disbelief. "Jack we're on the wrong plane," he cried, we need to go back..."

People were stacked up behind him, growing annoyed with the young man who was blocking the aisle so they couldn't get to their seats.

"Daniel, sit down!" Jack commanded in his best no nonsense voice, though Daniel still hesitated.

"What? Jack?"

"What's the problem here?" a male steward approached looking for the trouble maker.

"Nothing. No problem, my friend here panicked because he thought he was on the wrong flight. " Jack soothed. "Sit down Daniel, your upsetting the natives."

Thoroughly confused, Daniel sat in the seat next to Teal'c directly behind Jack and poked his friend in the ribs from the rear.

"What the hell are we doing Jack?"

"We're going on vacation Daniel," Jack growled, turning round to see confusion and disbelief on Daniel's face, which was turning red with embarrassment too for causing a kafuffle.

"You said we were going to Luxor!" he snarled through clenched teeth.

"We are, see," Jack said, taking out and holding up their hotel reservations. "The Luxor. It's a pyramid shaped hotel and casino complex in Vegas."

"Argh!" Daniel could have screamed if he didn't think they would throw him off the airplane. But, maybe that would be a good thing, yes; to get left behind? Maybe he could go back to the SGC and get some work done.

Daniel couldn't believe his ears. He'd been well and truly had. Jack had duped him into leaving his work to go to Las Vegas? 'Oh god!' He slumped back in his chair, all the anger and fight gone from him, leaving him limp and listless and just about ready to cry with frustration. Vegas! Of all the places he wouldn't ever dream of going for a holiday, Vegas would be at the very top of his list to avoid. It was noisy, crowded, loud, brash, far too bright, and noisy...did he mention it was noisy?

He sat and fumed silently all the way there and didn't speak to Jack again until he was in the taxi on the way to the 'Luxor'.

"So why are we here Jack? Tell me! Give me one good reason why you dragged me away from my work to come to this...place!" he asked through gritted teeth.

Jack refused to answer him and by now Teal'c was curious too, that is, when he wasn't being mesmerised by the sights and the sound of fruit machines disgorging copious amounts of metal coins to the occasional lucky winner.

Because of Jack's continued silence and refusal to explain to him, Daniel eventually fell silent too, and it wasn't until they were in the hotel suite that Jack gave in and gave him a taster of the justification he'd been demanding.

"Jack...?" Daniel said, looking round the room they'd just been shown into. "There's only two beds in here. Where are **you** going to sleep?"

"Me?" Jack queried.

"Well, it's not going to be **me** that gets to sleep on the couch! Not after that little fiasco of yours. What were you thinking?"

"Daniel. Change. Put on your best suit! We're dining out!"

"I don't want to!" Daniel scowled. "At least not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Okay!" Jack sighed tossing his plans to the winds. "Get dressed first and then I'll tell you when we get there. Please! It's very important Daniel. I can assure you it's for a worthy cause."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Scout's honour!"

"You were never a boy scout Jack!" Daniel snorted unpacking his clothes. He didn't have a suit as such, but had some neat navy blue pants, a white shirt, blue tie and a subtle blue chequered sports coat.

"I was too!" Jack retorted, getting ready for the shower.

He ignored the look of utter disbelief on Daniel's face and headed off to the bathroom, leaving Daniel to pump Teal'c but the Jaffa wasn't any the wiser than he was.

By the time Daniel had finished in the shower too, Jack was dressed and putting the final touches to his tie. Daniel almost dropped his towel when he saw his friend looking so debonair. If he thought Jack looked...well, okay... 'smart' in his uniform, then he looked even 'smarter' now. He was dressed up in a black satiny tuxedo, complete with white high collared shirt and black bow tie. His black shoes shone so much they were like mirrors.

"Wow! Do I know you?" Daniel asked with a touch of cynicism whilst moving towards the bed where he'd laid out his own meagre outfit. Up against Jack, he felt he would look shabby, but at least he would feel comfortable. By the end of the evening, he just knew Jack was gonna want nothing better than to rip that tie from his neck and undo the top button on his shirt. He looked over at Teal'c who was wearing a smart enough outfit, but the effect was spoiled by the Cowboy hat; so maybe the Jaffa should have brought his Trilby or Panama instead.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you Daniel!" Jack responded, putting away his clothes brush, and checking his appearance in the full length mirror yet again.

"Jack!"

"No Daniel!"

"But."

"Not yet!"

"You promised!"

"When we get there! Patience grasshopper."

Daniel released a strangled, frustrated sigh, knowing he would have to wait until Jack deemed it time to reveal all. Whatever it was, it had better be a damned good reason and judging by Jack's get up it probably was.

They met Sam in the lobby. All three men dropped their jaws, their eyes boggled and had their tongues hanging out. Sam looked stunning in a deep sky blue figure hugging dress which swung loosely around her ankles over white satin slippers; she wore a white wrap over bare shoulders and had a beautiful necklace and matching earrings set with sapphires and diamonds; a gift from Jack.

Jack, unable to take his dark eyes from her, recovered the quickest and took her by the arm, a huge smile on his lips. He leaned forward and brushed a chaste kiss over her cheek, avoiding ruining her lipstick. He then led her outside; Daniel and Teal'c still stunned at the contact, following as they called for the doorman to hail a cab.

They piled into the taxi and Jack gave the address of their destination which unfortunately didn't mean a thing to Daniel.

He did notice though, that Sam hadn't released Jack's arm yet, and quietly contemplated that they made a stunning couple. He was amused that Jack could barely keep from drooling over her.

They entered the lobby of the venue, and were shown into a suite of rooms with plush mock Georgian upholstery in a green regency stripe, matching the pale green walls.

They sat down and a second later Daniel was hounding Jack again.

Jack sighed and looked at Sam.

I guess now is as good a time as any huh?" he asked her. She nodded and blushed cutely. Jack took her hand and squeezed it.

"Okay, seeing as you asked. We invited you two here, because, you are our friends; not just team-mates, but real friends, and we couldn't do this without you here beside us. We've all been through a lot lately, some of us even dying, but we're here and I'm proud to say, all in one piece. There's nothing in this world, or the others," he whispered in an aside, "that would come between our friendship. I know the rumours you guys have had to put up with about Carter and me, and I hope that we treated you fairly because I did care for Sam more than I should have. In fact I love her and have done so for a long time, so you are here today to bear witness to that."

"You guys are getting married? Is that what this is all about?" Daniel looked askance at the pair of them, crying with happiness for them inside, but outwardly he shook his hands in the air. "Why didn't you say something before? It's not like we would have refused to have come!"

"Because we didn't want anyone else to know Daniel. It was our little secret and we wanted to surprise you. And besides, if we'd have said we were gonna get married, it would be all over the base by now."

"I wouldn't have said anything," Daniel pouted, affronted that they would think he would tattle.

"I didn't say you would, Daniel, I know you wouldn't have, but you know what that place is like! Walls certainly do have ears down inside that mountain. News spreads like wildfire inside the SGC."

"Hey!" Daniel gasped, suddenly latching onto the fact that this was supposedly a secret. "Can you two do this? I mean, what if the Air Force find out? Isn't it against the regulations?"

"Not any more Daniel," Sam said happily clinging to Jack's arm, "Jack's no longer my commanding officer, so it doesn't matter."

"Then why all the secrecy?" Daniel was confused.

"We just don't want everyone to know yet. There would be rumours circulating about how Sam got her promotion and favouritism."

"Oh! Of course," Daniel sighed, knowing it would be true.

"Then may I offer you my congratulations Major Carter, O'Neill." Teal'c rumbled, dipping his head in salute with a hint of a smile lighting up his dark features.

"Thank you Teal'c."

He stood and bowed low before them in honour of their nuptials, then took Sam's hand and pressed a light kiss on her knuckles , finally turning to symbolically shake Jack's hand in the Jaffa way.

TBC


	29. Wedding Bells

_Well guys, here's the final chapter. I do so hope you enjoy it._

Danger Zone.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

He stood and bowed low before them in honour of their nuptials, then took Sam's hand and pressed a light kiss on her knuckles , finally turning to symbolically shake Jack's hand in the Jaffa way.

Chapter 29

"Yes!" cried Daniel, punching the air with his fist so unlike himself that the others laughed. "Congratulations you guys!"

Daniel was much more demonstrative than Teal'c in that he hugged Sam tightly until Jack swatted him away, telling him that he'd ruin her dress like that.

"Jealous Jack?"

"Damn right I am! Who wouldn't be with a woman as beautiful as Sam is!"

She blushed shyly, nudging him, and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"He's got it bad Teal'c!" Daniel sighed, shaking his head in mock sorrowfulness.

"Indeed!" Teal'c agreed.

Daniel then grinned and turned to give a brotherly hug to Jack too, overcome with remorse for the way he'd nagged Jack all the way there.

"I knew there had to be a proper reason for you giving up SG-1," Daniel commented, not wanting to hold their happiness back from them any longer. It was about time. They deserved this after all they'd done and gone through. He believed it was inevitable and was so happy for them.

"What are we waiting for?"

"There's a few more guests to arrive first. We kinda sprung it on two of them last night too."

The door opened with a few minutes to spare before their appointment, and Janet and Cassie gushed in, dressed in all their finery, to stare at the couple who had stood up to greet them; they both looked superb. General Hammond followed them at a much more sedate pace befitting a General, except for the huge beam of a smile from ear to ear across his face. He had to admit they looked a charming couple.

"Great," Jack grinned at their entry. "the matron of honour and the bridesmaid have arrived."

Janet raced over and took Sam's hand, sniffing back the first tears of joy whilst handing her a small bouquet of white flowers and ferns to complete Sam's outfit. Now she looked like a bride.

"Oh my god Sam, you look absolutely stunning," she cried, wiping away another tear. She turned to Jack, cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows. "You scrub up pretty good Colonel!" she said, making Jack uncomfortable so that he scowled sending Sam into a fit of the giggles.

Sam was overcome too with emotion and kissed and hugged Janet and Cassie back.

Cassie was beside herself; she was so happy that her 'uncle' Jack and 'aunt' Sam were finally going to be married. She hadn't slept at all last night because of excitement and she had fidgeted and asked if they were there yet, for the entire journey, starting from the city limits of Colorado Springs until Janet could have cheerfully throttled her.

The party were now all together, and soon they were called into the office where Jack and Sam were be officially married. Janet and Daniel being witnesses. They exchanged their vows, and Jack was more than willing to kiss the bride when the time came, making them all whoop in delight.

Everyone celebrated afterwards at a special dinner, set in an exclusive restaurant in a private function room. Daniel having a little too much champagne. Either that or the little he'd had, had gone to his head, but whichever way it was, he was rather merry, though not drunk.

Jack gave three envelopes to the General, thanking him again for everything, before they retired to the hotel's bridal suite, leaving the others to finish their meal.

Over breakfast in the morning, they said their goodbyes.

"You're going somewhere? I thought this was our holiday destination? Damnit Jack!" Daniel cried in frustration. "Where are you going? What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, Sam and I are going on our honeymoon to Hawaii. You and Teal'c are going...well. Just see General Hammond. He has something for you both from us to say thanks for always being there for us, and for watching our sixes. You too Teal'c. I know I can rely on you to keep an eye on our Daniel while we're away."

"Indeed O'Neill. I shall endeavour to keep him away from any trouble."

"Yeah, thanks guys," Sam said, giving each of them a hug and a kiss. "See you in a week's time!"

"Bye Sam, Jack. Have fun!" Janet cried.

"Oh we'll do that all right, won't we Mrs O'Neill!" Jack whispered in his wife's ear, his eyebrows waggling suggestively. He threaded his fingers through hers as they left the hotel bound for the airport, everyone cheering and waving them off.

After the cab had disappeared they all turned to General Hammond.

"Lets' go inside people," Hammond suggested. "I don't know about you all, but I could do with a rest before I set off home again."

They all followed him in and he led them to the diner where he found an empty table for the five of them, and ordered coffee for the adults and one hot chocolate for Cassie, despite her protest that she was old enough to drink coffee now.

General Hammond took the three envelopes from his pocket and smiled.

"Jack and Sam both wanted me to give you these. It was their way of saying thanks, as you heard Jack mention. Dr. Fraiser, this one is for you and Cassie."

He handed it over and Janet stared at it wondering what it could be. She glanced up at the General as he handed one to both Daniel and Teal'c, keeping the final one for himself.

Hammond sat back, mightily pleased with his efforts; he'd seen Jack and Sam finally tie the knot, and knew without a doubt that they would be happy. Jack was no longer in any danger, and he would prove to be a great asset to the training programme, splitting his time between the SGC, the Academy, and a training camp off-world; the main point being that he would no longer be on the front line, therefore off the firing line. Sam would be the one to watch from now on, until, that is, they heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet in the O'Neill household. And he didn't mean a dog either, though he knew Jack would more than likely want to get one now.

Janet ripped open her envelope and gasped in shock. There were two tickets to Orlando for a visit to Disneyworld. Cassie shrieked with delight. Janet had always been too tied up to take her there, but now with a week off too, they could go; everything had been arranged. They would fly there the next day after spending the night in Sam and Jack's suite at the hotel. Sam had let herself into Janet's house and packed their bags without them knowing, persuading General Hammond to put them in the trunk of his car when they drove up to Las Vegas for the ceremony.

Daniel wondered what the hell would be in his and Teal'c's envelope. He looked over the top of his glasses at his companion and shrugged, tearing open the envelope with enthusiasm only for his jaw to hit the floor in shock. Without a word he handed the contents over to Teal'c to read. Janet and Cassie were agog with curiosity and demanded to know what they had received.

Daniel gulped and smiled widely.

"We are off to Egypt," he replied stunned beyond mere shock. Jack had promised him that he was going to Luxor and he had kept his word. "When we arrived here I was mad at him because I was disappointed we hadn't gone to the real Luxor in Egypt. Now we are." He blinked back the burn of tears forming and swallowed hard, knowing how damn lucky he was to have friends as dear and as generous as Jack and Sam.

Janet recovered quickly and asked the General what was in his envelope.

He sighed, wondering what on earth those two could possibly have given him. After seeing the others getting their hearts desire as a way of saying thank you for being a friend, he didn't know what to expect.

He peeled back the flap and pulled the contents out, reading the slip of paper only to break out in a contemplative smile. In reality he'd already seen and done everything he'd wanted. All he had now was his grandchildren and he was happy enough with that, but the happy couple had invited him to be godfather and an honorary grandfather status to their children when they came along, including him in their family which he more than welcomed, considering his lonely existence. Especially since by the time he actually got round to retiring, both Tessa and Kayla would be teenagers, becoming more independent from him as all kids do. This would then give him something else to look forward to. His smile deepened as he perused the slip of paper, then placed it back into its envelope and tucked it into his inside jacket pocket for safe keeping.

"What did they get you, uncle George?" Cassie asked, curious as ever.

"Ah, now that would be telling young lady. Suffice it to say they've given me more than I could possibly ask for." He replied enigmatically, puzzling the girl. He knew without a doubt that he had been blessed with being a part of this family.

Although Janet was almost bursting to know what Sam and Jack could have given him, she knew it couldn't be anything material, there being set regulations about not giving gifts to superior officers because it could be misconstrued as a bribe, but obviously the General was more than satisfied with whatever it was he'd received.

"Well, folks," Hammond sighed, looking at his watch. "I have a long drive home, so I'll bid you all farewell. Enjoy your vacations everyone, and I'll see you all next week."

He stood and left them to contemplate which of the casinos to visit and what entertainment they could get in to see later that evening.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack and Sam held hands as they looked out of the tiny porthole of a window at the scenery below, wondering what their friends had made of their gifts. Sam looked down at their joined hands, fingering the gold band on her finger; a dreamy smile on her lips.

Jack watched with amusement.

"Happy?"

"Hmmm!" she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder and snuggling as close as she could with the arm rest in the way. "Very!"

Jack leaned over and kissed the top of her head, never imagining that he could be this happy again after losing Charlie. How he had waited for this day to arrive. It had been a long time coming, but at last they were together. Their love stretched beyond the physical boundaries into the realms of eternity, so there was nothing on this world or the next that could ever keep them apart.

The End.

_I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews I have received under the pen name of Lingren. However, I feel it is time for a change and to use my alter ego pen name which I will now reveal so that anyone out there who wishes to carry on reading my stories may do so. _

_I have written several stories under the name of LetitiaRichards. I have to give up on one of these names as I'm finding that writing and posting two stories simultaneously is time consuming and it's getting harder for me to concentrate, (must be my age! LOL) hence the slow updates of late, coupled, unfortunately, with my recent ill health. _

_I would like to thank everyone out there for all the support and encouragement you have given me over the years. I've come a long way since my very first fic back in 2000; over which time I have written some 97 stories. I am busy writing my 98th, not forgetting LetitiaRichards' current composition of course._

_It's an incredible buzz to know that my humble efforts are enjoyed by any number of you out there, and any review sent to me is taken to heart and used to encourage me to improve and develop my writing skills. _

_For fear of repeating myself... Thank You! I love you guys! _


End file.
